Until Forever
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Sequel to Kissing in the Rain-(read beforehand) Troy and Gabi are married and expecting a child. With the twist and turns of life, marriage, and raging hormones all they can do is take life day by day. Will they be able to handle surprising news about the baby? How will they handle their growing family?
1. Honeymoon

Hey guys! This story would have been out earlier but i got sick and it's halloween and i'm trying to catch up on school and i've been crazy busy. I'm trying to finish up most of my stories before I post them. I think y'all have waited long enough for the sequel to Kissin in the Rain. So here it is: Until forever. I'm thinking 12 or more chapters just so you have an idea. I hope y'all enjoy and leave a review. Have a happy and safe Halloween! :)

* * *

Until Forever

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Well shit, now what do we do?" I asked to my new husband, Troy Maxwell Bolton. We got married yesterday afternoon we are now on a plane, heading to Hawaii for our honeymoon. We were going to go island hopping and I am so excited. On top of getting married, I also found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know how far along I was but I was so excited.

He put his hand on my knee. "When we get back home we can go to the doctor and confirm." He said reassuringly. "Are you excited to go to Hawaii?" Troy said leaning over to kiss my lips. "You know I got first class just for you."

I rolled my eyes at my husband. "We could have flied economy if it really bothered you." I let out a yawn. "We still have a while so I'm going to nap on you." I lifted up the arm rest and laid my head on his lap, curling up.

"That's what I'm here for sweetheart. Just go to sleep." Troy said, stroking my hair. My heavy eyelids closed and I took a short little nap. I woke up and I felt like I was going to throw up. I sat up quickly and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Baby?" I heard Troy call after me.

I found an open bathroom and barely locked the door before I vomited into the toilet. After about 10 minutes, I stood up and flushed the toilet. "Dear god." I muttered to myself. I walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. I was pale but hot. I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face. I dried myself off then walked back to Troy.

He sat up, watching me as he sat down. "Are you alright? You scared the shit out of me." He said worriedly, wrapping an arm around me.

I leaned my head against him and sighed. "I'm alright. It must be a pregnant thing. I puked like 4 times. So gross." I said closing my eyes. "I hope it isn't like this everyday."

"When Mom was pregnant with Elizabeth. She was pretty sick for the first couple of weeks." He rubbed my arm gently. "It won't last forever baby, I promise." He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and sat quietly for the rest of the flight. When we touched down I was ready to take another nap, I don't know why I was so tired all of the sudden. I rubbed my belly slowly, waiting to get off the plane. When the seatbelt light went off I unbuckled and got my bag. Troy got his and we were the first to walk out of the airplane. "Honey. I'm tired." I said looking up at Troy.

"When we get to the hotel I think it will be around 7. We can take a nap then we can go get some lunch alright?" Troy said kissing my forehead gently.

"You are the best Troy. I knew I married you for a reason." I teased him kissing his chest as I leaned against it.

Troy chuckled quietly as we walked down to the baggage claim. We stood by the belt and watched the luggage fall down. "You know when I played for Chicago. We would fly somewhere and I would forget what my suitcase looked like and I would grab the first one." I started laughing. "Until somebody would say 'Hey Bolton that's mine.' and then they would laugh at me."

"You are so adorable." I said, sighing. "Shit I have to pee. Don't forget to grab the right luggage." I said, teasing Troy. He narrowed his eyes at me as I handed him my purse. I walked over to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom after I peed and washed my hands. I found Troy with my purse on his arm. He was the sweetest. He had no shame. I walked up behind him and pinched his butt.

"Hey." He squeaked and turned around to see me. "That butt is for my wife only lady." He said, smirking at me.

I bit my bottom lip. "it's a nice butt." I squeezed his butt firmly. "I bet she likes to grab onto it when you're poundin-"

"Hey, look our luggage." Troy said cutting me off. He handed me our stuff, pulling the suitcases off of the belt. I giggled to myself quietly. I walked over to him and grabbed the handle of my suitcase.

"Thank you husband." I smiled up at him. "I feel better now. Something about the Hawaiian air." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm glad you do baby." We walked our luggage to the rental car place. I sat in the waiting seat as Troy got the car. I touched my belly. It was still flat but I could see a little bump on the bottom forming. I couldn't imagine what I would look like fully pregnant. I hope I'm not a nightmare, poor Troy.

"Sweetheart?" Troy said, standing in front of me. I looked up at him. "We're ready to go."

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute." I let out a breath before getting up. I followed him out to the car, pulling our luggage. Troy put our things in the car while I got in the passenger's seat. I buckled my seatbelt and sent a text message to Bree, letting her know that we landed safely.

We decided not to tell anybody about the baby yet. We wanted to know how far along i was and that the baby was healthy. Troy got in and leaned over to kiss my lips before he pulled his seatbelt on. "You're quiet." He said as he turned on the car.

"I'm tired Troy." I said, looking over at him. "It's early and I barely slept on the plane and I puked my guts out like two hours ago." He put his hand on my knee, rubbing gently.

"Take a nap beautiful, I'll wake you when we get there." He said putting the car in reverse. I looked out the window for a little bit before I closed my eyes. I wasn't sleeping I was just sitting back. Troy was flipping through the radio channels, looking for a country station. When he found one he started to sing along. His hand found mine and I laced my fingers in between his.

I opened my eyes as I felt the car stop. I looked out the window and saw a bunch of small houses. I sat up to get a better look. I stretched out my back. "What's this honey? I thought we were staying at a hotel." I asked tiredly.

He parked the car and looked over at me. "I lied." He gave me an innocent smile. "I've been planning this for a while actually. Each one of these are a timeshare, and I bought one for us to use whenever we please." I tried not to let my jaw drop. "Also. At work I'm going to do two drawings. One for Bolton Construction and one for Albuquerque Rocks. I'm going to do a drawing and whoever wins for each company gets a week's paid vacation here."

I smiled at my gracious husband. "You are too sweet, did you know that?" I leaned over and kissed his lips firmly. He never stopped amazing me.

He shrugged. "Just giving back. They do so much for me, it's the least I could do for them." He kissed my forehead. "Let's go check it out."

"Yes please." I said hopping out of the car. I closed the door behind me and Troy walked away. I started pulling the suitcases out of the trunk.

Troy rushed over to me and grabbed the suitcase, pulling it out of the trunk. "Gabi. No heavy lifting sweetheart. Let me." He pulled the second one out. I let out a frustrated sigh. He pulled me against him. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby okay?" He kissed my forehead gently.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." I said, walking away from him, pulling my purse out of the car. "Are you going to carry me the whole way there too?" I snipped at him.

He chuckled. "No." I grabbed the handle of my luggage and he started walking away. "Come on Gab." He locked up the car and I followed behind him. We walked down a little hill, then down a larger one. He stopped in front of a little house labeled 14A and waited for me.

I walked up to him and shook my head. "You couldn't help yourself could you?" I said with a small smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled brightly at me. "I really couldn't help myself." He admitted as he opened the door. "Come here my bride, let me walk you through the threshold." I dropped my suitcase. He walked over to me, scooping me up bridal style and walked me through the door. He walked me into the bedroom and dropped me down. "Wait here."

He ran out to get the luggage I assumed. I peeled off my sweater and my tank top. I pulled off my shorts and closed the curtains in the room. I walked over to lay on the bed. I heard the door close and the luggage rolling. Troy walked in and put the luggage in the corner. He stared at me, laying on the bed. "I think we should consummate our marriage for real, not in the back of a limo." I smirked softly at him.

Troy licked his lips and pulled his sweatshirt over his head, taking his shirt with it. He climbed up on the bed and kissed my lips gently. "I thought you were tired." He asked in between kisses.

"I have a sudden burst of energy. Take it or leave it." I said, running my hands down his abs slowly. I tugged down his shirts slowly.

"Mmm, I'll take it." He kicked them off connecting his lips back to mine. I flicked my tongue in his mouth, pulling him on top of me. Troy unhooked my bra, pulling it off me. His fingers stroked my bare breasts slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him down on top of me.

I pulled my lips away from his and pulled off his boxers. He sat up and pulled down my panties, throwing them on the floor. I wrapped my small hand around his penis slowly. My lips trailed down his neck, biting his shoulder gently. I rubbed the tip against my clit slowly before placing it at my hot entrance. He thrust into me slowly, pushing all the way in. I wrapped my arms around his body.

Troys lips found mine again and I raked my fingers through his hair. "I love you Troy." I said quietly, kissing his lips firmly again. "But you're going to have to speed up babe." I said with a devilish smirk. He lifted up my legs and started thrusting inside of me faster. I shut my eyes tightly and my hands found his butt. I let out a quiet moan as held onto my waist.

"Fuck. Gabi." He leaned down to kiss my lips once. Troy started slowing down, his mouth found one of my nipples. He stopped his thrusts, pulling out of me. He leaned down to kiss my lips firmly. "Lay on your side." He ordered me.

I did as I was told. I laid on my side and he spooned behind me. He lifted my leg up and entered me again. Troy ran his fingers down my tummy slowly. He stroked my clit slowly with his fingers. "What is this? Lazy fucking?" I said turning just my head.

He burst out laughing, laying on his back, pulling out of me again. I took advantage of his position and climbed on top of him. I sat on his stomach. "We should go night swimming." Troy said looking at me.

"Were going to leave the house?" I asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes at me. "Let's finish this because I'm hungry." I said leaning down to give him a kiss. I positioned myself on top of him and sat down so he entered me fully.

He sat up, connecting my lips to his. "We already sound like an old married couple." He said with a chuckle. I rotated my hips against his, riding him slowly. I didn't respond to his comment. I just connected my lips back to his and I leaned back and held myself up with my arms. He picked himself up, taking control of his thrusts. I felt the pressure build up and my arms started shaking. I collapsed onto my elbows.

Troy moved legs from under me and laid me on my back. He climbed on top of me and fondled my chest. I raked my nails down his back as I reached my peak. I clenched my walls tightly around him. He let out a deep groan letting me know that he was at his height as well. He collapsed and rolled off of me. I took a moment to catch my breath. "This is a first." I said, turning my head to look at him. "Our position changes lead us to the foot of the bed."

He chuckled and sat up. "We need a shower before we get some food sweetheart." He leaned over to kiss me with his swollen lips. "Because you smell like sex."

"Oh peachy." I said sarcastically. I got up and walked over to my luggage. I grabbed all the toiletries out of my bag and took them over to the bathroom. "Sweet! Towels!" I said excitedly as I turned the shower on. I heard Troy's laugh get louder as he approached me.

"What did you think? We would have to get our own towels?" He asked me. "It is just like a hotel Gabi except its much more private." He said, with a hint of husk at the end. Troy kissed my shoulder gently. He grabbed my butt. He took a step back and I looked over my shoulder to see him admiring it. "You have a great ass."

I let out a small giggle. "Look what it can do." I jumped a little bit to make it bounce. He groaned appreciatively before grabbing it again. I reached in the shower to fell the temperature of the water. "Ah, perfect." I said with a smile. I glanced at Troy as I got in the shower. He tried to get in after me. "Get your own shower Bolton." I said pushing him out. He frowned and pouted at me, stepping out of the shower. "Fine, I guess you can come in and help me." I said pulling him back in the shower.

* * *

After we took our shower and got changed, we went up to the little restaurant the resort had. We started eating and Troy kept looking at the cup of what looked like purple pudding. He brought his nose up to it and took a sniff. "What is this stuff?" He asked after setting the cup down.

I looked at him and dipped my pork in my cup of the purple pudding. He made a face. "It's Poi." I said simply.

"Poi?" He asked. "Why is it purple?" He asked dipping his finger in it then putting it in his mouth. "It doesn't really taste like anything."

"It's made of Taro root." I explained. "It's good. Get cultured honey, we're in Hawaii." I winked at him and continued eating my food. He ended up eating most of the Poi anyway.

We finished lunch then got changed and went down to the resort's private beach. There was a couple people down there but Troy and I walked along the shore to distance ourselves from them. "It's much more beautiful than the pictures." He said quietly.

"I've only been to Maui, but Kauai is so nice." I said with a sigh as we stopped walking. I put my towel down and walked into the water. "It's warm." I turned to him giving him a relaxed smile.

"You look like you're high." Troy joked. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me as we stood in the crashing tide. "You look so beautiful." He whispered kissing the back of my neck gently.

"Thank you baby." I said quietly leaning back against him. "I don't want this moment to end." I sighed. He turned me around to face him. "When we go back everything's going to change. We are going to tell people that I'm pregnant and God, we are going to have a baby, Troy." I said quietly, looking up at him. "You know I want this so much, but I'm scared Troy."

He rubbed my back soothingly, kissing my forehead gently. "It will be okay Gabi. It's not just going to be me and you anymore and I'm okay with that. We are going to have the most amazing little baby to take care of. My mom and Dad and Liz are going to be over all the time helping us when we need it. You're not going to be alone. You'll always have me." He said reassuringly. He planted a kiss on my lips. Troy lifted my hand up to kiss my wedding band on my left hand. "We're in this together baby, until forever."

I nodded my head. "I like that," I said quietly, looking up at him. "Until forever."

A smile broke out on his face. "You are too damn cute." He kissed my lips slowly. "And that didn't even come from a country song." He said with a chuckle.

I burst out laughing and he pulled me in tighter. "Look at you all poetic." He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my lips gently. I slipped out of his arms as I sat in the water. He sat down right next to me and smiled. We sat there quietly just enjoying the sound of the quiet and the crashing waves. "Boy or girl?" I asked him suddenly.

He looked at me and he thought for a moment. "Either one would be fine." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "What?"

"I know it doesn't really matter if it's a boy or a girl. We would love it the same. So cut the crap. Boy or Girl?" I said, looking over at him.

"Honestly, Boy." He said with a small smile on his face. "I hope I'm half the father, my dad was to me. We went through so much and even though luck wasn't always on his side. He always has a positive attitude and made me want to become a better man."

I smiled at my husband and kissed his shoulder gently. "Your dad is pretty great. I want a boy too." I said quietly. "I want him to be the perfect combination of you and your dad and my dad and Papa Rocks." It's been a while since I've talked about Papa Rocks. I missed him everyday, I wish he could've had the chance to see Troy and I get married.

"He would be one awesome kid" Troy said with a smile. "If he is anything like Papa Rocks."

"And if he is anything like you." I said kissing his lips gently. "I love you Husband."

"I love you too Doctor Bolton." He smiled and kissed my lips once again.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	2. Home

**Gabriella's POV**

We spent a night in Kauai and we left early to catch a plane to Oahu. We didn't get much time in Kauai but we were coming back after we went to the big island. We landed in Honolulu a half hour later. We checked into a hotel and the set off on our Hawaiian adventure. We took a little hike in the Mountains and swam in the warm water.

We were driving though the city, looking for a place to eat. "Holy Shit, is that a Costco?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah baby." Troy said with a chuckle. "It's a Costco."

I turned to look at him. "Can we go please?" I asked with a pout. "I want a hotdog."

"We come to Hawaii and you want a Costco hotdog?" Troy asked me and I nodded my head shamelessly. "What am I going to do with you Gabriella Katherine Bolton?"

I scoffed at him. "I am perfectly fine, you don't need to do anything with me. Now let's go get a damn hotdog." I said glaring at him.

"Fine," He said throwing one hand up in defeat. "I was just saying." He turned into the Costco parking lot. "Is this one of your weird cravings?" He asked me and I shot him another glare. "Okay, forget I asked."

He parked the car and I happily got out. I walked to the entrance, waiting for Troy since he had the Costco Card. Troy made his way over to me and wrapped his arm around me, flashing the worker his Costco card. I smiled happily at him. "My mood swings are ridiculous." I said, pulling him over to the food stand.

"It's all apart of the deal sweetheart. Marriage is not just the fancy honeymoon where you just stay in the bedroom. It's your pregnant wife getting mad at you when you don't get her a hotdog." Troy joked and I slapped him in the chest. "I love every minute of it."

"Mmm, you better." I leaned up and kissed his chin. "Are you getting anything?"

"A hotdog, that is why we came here." he gave me a smile and we walked up to the counter. We ordered our food and we ate. We drove around the island, stopping at places that looked interesting. We were going swimming with the dolphins just before sunset so we had time to kill.

Hawaii so far was amazing. Even though we were always running around it was nice to be in a place so beautiful. We continued our little island hopping adventure. We went to Molokai for an afternoon then off to Maui for the rest of the day. We were going to spend a whole day in Maui. Then we were on the big island for a day before flying back to Kauai.

By the time we got home to Albuquerque, I was exhausted. Luckily, I took two weeks off so I had a week to recover. I only worked part-time at the hospital anyway. Money wasn't an issue for us, so I just worked because I love to help people. Troy didn't work as much as he did before. He took a step back and just did most of the behind the scene things. We spend more time together and I don't think I could ever get sick of Troy.

Troy took the day off today because we were going to the doctor. I already was on some pre-natal vitamins, I picked them up in Hawaii. I was overly cautious about everything since we've gotten back. I tried eating as healthy as possible but all I was craving were cheeseburgers. Not homemade ones. Greasy, delicious cheeseburgers. They were going to be the death of me.

"Are you thinking about cheeseburgers again?" Troy asked me as I got dressed.

I turned, smoothing my shirt down. "You know me too well." I picked up some lotion and rubbed it on my belly and my boobs. I knew stretch marks were inevitable so I just wanted them to be as faint as possible. I walked over to my husband and patted his butt. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." He said kissing my lips.

We walked to the truck and I got in. Troy drove us to the hospital that I worked at. My department was on the other side of the building but I was bound to run into somebody. We checked in and waited for the nurse come in to get us. I wasn't really nervous as I was excited. When my name was called Troy and I walked in to meet with the gynecologist.

"Hello Troy, long time no see." The doctor came in. I looked over at Troy. "This must be the famous Gabi."

Troy smiled brightly. "It's nice to see you again Dr. Samuels." I sat on the bed awkwardly. "Dr. Samuels delivered Elizabeth." Troy explained to me.

"Oh." I said, with a small smile. "I'd be worried if you went to the ObGyn for fun." I joked.

Troy rolled his eyes, ignoring my joke. "And We had a lot of conversations when Mom was pregnant with Liz. Anyways. Dr. Samuels. This is my wife, Doctor Gabriella Bolton." Troy said proudly.

"Doctor huh?" Dr. Samuels asked.

I nodded. "I work in the on the other side of the building actually in the psychiatric ward. Part time though." I explained.

"Where did you go to school?" Dr. Samuels asked as he pulled on his gloves.

"I went to UCLA then transferred to Stanford." I said. "I doubled my load at each school. I finished my master's courses at UCLA and transferred them to Stanford. It was a long eight years." I said, letting out a breath.

"Don't I know it. It took me almost 11 years to finish medical school." Dr. Samuels said. "So Troy told me you think you are pregnant?"

"I took three pregnancy tests on our wedding night actually. They were all positive." I told him. "We just got back from Hawaii and I wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly."

He nodded. He checked everything out down there before sending me off to do blood work. When we got back he pulled up an ultrasound machine. I pulled up my shirt and laid back on the bed. Troy sat quietly next to me. He stroked my hair slowly, gazing at me. "You're so beautiful" He whispered before kissing my cheek.

I smiled over at him and stroked his cheek gently. "I love you handsome."

The doctor set up the monitor, turning it to me. "Alright, here we go." Dr. Samuels squeezed some warm jelly on my stomach. He typed something on the keyboard before putting the device on my stomach. He took a minute, moving the device around. I watched the screen intently, holding my breath. I saw a little circle on the screen. "There is your baby." Dr. Samuels said.

I released my breath and continued to look up at the screen. "Do you know how far along?" I asked. I saw the little heart beading inside of the little circle. It was so amazing. I let out another breath of air.

"My guess is 11 to 12 weeks I say by the size." The doctor moved the device around. "We're going to listen to the heartbeat alright?" I nodded. We heard a little heartbeat that made my heart melt.

"Oh my god, Troy." I said quietly. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "That is so amazing."

He kissed my forehead. "It is isn't it?" He said quietly.

Dr. Samuels took a couple pictures of the baby and helped me wipe the jelly off my stomach. I sat up and pulled my shirt down. "I'm going to need a urine sample before you go." Dr. Samuels said before handing me a cup.

I let out a sigh. "Good thing I need to pee." I said holding the cup in my hand. "I'll be right back." I said to Troy. I walked into the bathroom and peed in the cup. I sealed it then put it in the bag. After washing my hands I walked out of the bathroom. Troy was holding my purse, waiting for me. "You look so cute with a purse." I said smirking at him.

"I only do it because I love you." He said, holding the door open for me. I held up the bag to him. "I don't want to touch your pee bag!" He said before walking further in front of me. I burst out laughing and shook my head at him. I walked up to the desk and handed them the sample before walking out of the building.

We got back home, I tried to take a nap but I couldn't. I walked into the living room, wondering what Troy was doing. I saw him sitting on the couch, looking at the pictures of the ultrasound. I walked over to him slowly. I sat down next to him and kicked my feet in his lap. "You excited Daddy?" I asked, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I am." He said with a big smile. "It's so amazing to think we were this small once." He said, pointing to the picture. "Then we turn into actual babies. It's crazy."

"Just think in a couple of months I'm going to blow up like a balloon." I said running a hand over the small but noticeable bump on my stomach. "Who are we going to tell first?" I looked up at Troy.

"I think we should wait a little bit longer. Then we can tell my parents and your dad… maybe your mom, if you want to tell her. Bree, Chad and Taylor. We could probably tell the gang at the 10 year reunion." Troy said, looking at me. He stopped for a moment. "Holy shit we're old."

"You're telling me. I'm 27. A Doctor. A wife. And an expecting mother." I looked up at Troy. "Shit." I said quietly. I sighed. "I guess we can't be in high school forever."

Troy leaned over and rested his head on my stomach. He stroked my stomach slowly, lifting my shirt up. He kissed along my belly gently. "I can't wait." He said quietly.

"Me either honey." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"You know we have the best moments when we're falling asleep." Troy said chuckling.

I giggled quietly and played with his hair. "You're just so comfortable, I can't help it."

A week went by and we were back at work. We hadn't told anybody yet. I was just trying to get back into my routine. I could barely fit into any of my pants. I really had to go shopping. Ugh Maternity clothes, I didn't even think about that. I packed up my little office and I grabbed my bag to head home.

I got into my new car I bought. I sold my Audi when I decided to move to L.A. I moved back in with my dad and used his car because he was never really there. I bought a new Audi when I moved here. Troy still had his truck for work and his other car. Anyway, I drove home and parked my car.

I reached for the knob and I jumped when Troy opened the door. "Shit Troy. You scared me." I giggled and put my hand over my heart.

"Sorry baby." He said with a huge grin on his face. "I have a surprise for you." He said, pulling me in the house. I closed the door behind me. We walked upstairs to our room. I put my purse on the dresser and took off my jacket.

"What is it Troy?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I want to show you what I got done today." He said. He took my hand and we walked into the lavender room which was now empty, except for a bag in the corner. I blinked at him looking around the empty room. "I cleaned out the room, for when the baby comes. I figure in two months we can see if the baby is a boy or a girl, so we can leave it or paint it again." He said getting the bag in the corner. "Oh and I got something else."

I walked over to the window and looked out at the lake. "Mmm, what's in the bag?" I asked, glancing at Troy.

He shuffled in the bag and said. "Look." I turned to face him. He was holding up a bodysuit that said 'Future CEO of Bolton Construction.'

"You did not!" I said , giggling. I walked over to it and picked it up. "Oh my god, it's so cute!"

Troy smiled at me. "I got one in every size." He kept pulling out the bodysuits. "I couldn't help my self. I was just going to have them make one, but I made them make six."

"Aw" I held up the newborn size. "It's so small." I pouted and draped it over my tiny bump. I folded it up and put it back in the bag. "You are too sweet Troy." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"My parents are coming over, they say they have a surprise?" Troy said, looking at his watch. "So we have 3 hours to have sex, get showered and dressed, then decide what's for dinner."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Sex is always first." I walked out of the room and into the bedroom. I put dinner in the oven when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called out. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hey ma." I said to Lucy on the other side of the door. I gave her a big hug and she came in. "Hey dad, hey Liz."

"Hey sissy." Lizzy said, hugging me. She skipped off inside.

Lucy turned to look at me. "I left salad in the car, could you go get it for me please?"

"Yeah, no problem" I said, walking out the door. I walked around the house, looking at my feet.

"Hey Baby girl." I heard a familiar voice say.

My head shot up. "DADDY!" I yelled, running over to him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and kissed my forehead. "I missed you." I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"I missed you too baby." He looked at me. "Why are you crying? It's only been three weeks Gabi." He wiped my tears.

"Sorry daddy." I said, sniffling. "I'm just so happy you're here. Come on, let's go inside." I pulled him inside the house. "TROY." I yelled.

"What? I'm right here." Troy said walking into the living room. "John!" He said smiling at us. He gave my dad a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"I need to go check on dinner. I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen and checked on dinner. I walked out and sat down on the couch. "So dad, how is everything?" I looked at my dad.

"Great. The Chicago store is taking off. Everything is good. I love working in San Francisco." He looked over at me. "How was Hawaii?" Daddy asked me.

"Amazing. It was beautiful." I said. "Troy bought us a timeshare."

"Really now?" Dad asked. "I might have to borrow it."

"Feel free." Troy said, pulling me closer to him. Troy leaned over and whispered. "Should we tell them now?" I pulled away from him and nodded. "Liz!" He yelled and she came running down. She sat in her mothers lap.

"I guess we have some news for you guys." I said. I got up and walked behind the couch. I pulled the baggy sweatshirt over my head. I faced away from them.

"What is honey?" Lucy asked.

I bit my bottom lip and turned around. "I'm pregnant." I said quietly, sitting back down next to Troy. He rested a hand on my baby bump.

"She's about 13 weeks." Troy said proudly. "We technically found out on our wedding day but when we came back the doctor confirmed it."

Everybody just stared back at us. "That's great baby!" My dad spoke first with a smile on his face. "I'm going to be a Abuelito."

"You're huge for thirteen weeks." Lucy blurted out. She smiled apologetically. "I remember when I was pregnant with Troy I didn't show until I was 5 months pregnant and thank god for that because I was in high school."

"I've been getting bigger really early, I almost didn't fit into my wedding dress." I said, rubbing my belly slowly. "It's going to be a big baby I can tell."

Jack smiled at the both of us. "Congratulations, guys. You're going to make great parents."

"I'm going to be an auntie?" Liz asked her mom. Lucy smiled and nodded. She walked over to me and sat next to me. "Can I touch your belly?"

"Sure baby, go ahead." I said quietly and the little girl hesitantly placed her hand on my stomach.

"Is it supposed to be squishy like that?" She asked as she pressed down gently on my stomach. "Can you feel it move around and stuff?"

"Not yet." I said. I heard the timer go off. "I'm going to pull dinner out. Troy, can you go set the table please?" I got up and Troy nodded. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen and took dinner out of the oven. I turned the oven off. I fixed my boobs in my bra. It felt like they were falling out. I fixed my shirt and then I took dinner to the table. Troy helped my put the food on the table. We all sat down and started eating and talking about the baby.

"Do you have any names yet?" Lucy asked.

Troy shook his head. "No, not yet. We're waiting until we find out if it's a boy or a girl." I served myself some food. "I'm starting to think about names though." He said, looking over at me.

"Really?" I asked, picking up my fork. I turned to Lucy and asked. "How'd you guys pick Troy's name?" I started eating as everybody served themselves. "Oh shit, drinks." I sat up dropping my fork.

Lucy laughed. "Ah, pregnancy brain. You forget everything. Don't feel bad though. It'll happen all the time."

I sighed and got up. "What can I get you guys to drink? Troy, come and help me." We got every body's drinks and brought it out to them. I sat down and turned back to Lucy.

"Jack named all of the kids. I just picked the middle names." Lucy said. "You're going to have to ask him. And I don't even know how he came up with Troy. I never really asked."

We all turned to Jack who had a smile on his face. "Well, Lucy told me she was pregnant before school started and I was completely distracted the whole day. I remember I had a test in my history class and I swore I was going to fail it because all I could think about was Lucy and the baby. So I took my test. Then the day we found out we were having a boy I coincidently got that test back. I did fail, by the way. But the only questions I got right were the ones on the Trojan war." A small smile broke out on my face. "So, I remember the day after we were talking about naming him. I said Troy and we agreed on that."

"Aw." I cooed. I squeezed my husband's cheek and he just looked annoyed. "My Troy." I leaned against him. "I hope we can agree on the name for the baby."

"I'm sure we will sweetheart." Troy kissed the top of my head. We continued eating happily with our family.

* * *

Please, please, please don't forget to review!


	3. House

**Troy's POV**

Since we got back from Hawaii, I've been pretty swamped at work. I had to go Texas for a week then when I came back I had to head to Arizona for another week. Gabi's morning sickness was gone but I felt bad for leaving her alone for two weeks so my mom and Liz came over to keep her company. She had a doctor's appointment a couple of days ago, saying her blood pressure was a little high so they put her on bed rest.

Gabi was about 17 weeks pregnant now and she was really starting to get big. It was kind of worrying me. I knew Gabi was worried about it too because her maternal instincts kicked in and she called me twice a day when I was at work to make sure I was okay. She was so sweet.

I took the day off to spend with Gabi. I laid in bed and looked at the time. It was almost nine. It felt so good to sleep in. I stretched out and wrapped my arms around my beautiful pregnant wife. "Morning Baby." She said sleepily.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said leaning over to kiss her shoulder. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm tired. I kept tossing and turning all night. Your huge child kept moving around and I had to pee like 10 times. I weighed myself yesterday and I gained… I don't even want to tell you because I'll start crying. I want to go see the doctor about all this weight gain but I guess I could wait a couple more weeks until the next check up." She said rubbing her belly. "None of my clothes fit anymore." She said with a pout.

"Mom brought over some maternity clothes she brought right?" I asked, giving her bump a kiss. I felt a tap against my face as I lingered on her belly. "It just kicked me in the face!"

Gabi broke into giggles. "Way to go baby. You'll be beating daddy up in no time." She said, talking to our baby.

"You better not kid." I said kissing her belly once again. I sat up and looked out the window. "How about we take a little dip instead of laying in bed all day? How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Thank god." She said throwing the blanket off her. "I'm so bored." She walked into the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom a little while later then her phone rang. "Hello?" She picked up. Her face went pale. "Hey Bree!.. You're in town?! Is Mace with you?… Oh, Rob took her… Yeah, I'll give you the address… oh shut up you're staying with us… Okay well I have a surprise for you… I'll see you soon." She hung up and dropped the phone and burst into tears.

I rushed over to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I didn't even tell my best friend I was pregnant. It completely slipped my mind. Now she's coming over and I look like a beached whale Troy!" She sobbed. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh. I rubbed her back. "Stop laughing at me you asshole."

I chuckled quietly. "I can't help it. You're just so cute. She's going to be so happy I don't think she'll even be mad at you. Remember when she was pregnant with Macy and she forgot your birthday? It's like the same thing." I kissed her lips gently. "Now let's go swimming."

She calmed down and changed into a Bikini. "How do I look?" She said with a frumpy smile. Her hair was piled on her head in a bun.

"You even more beautiful than you did at 17. Do you know why?" I asked, walking over to her. She shook her head. "Because you are pregnant with my baby and that is so sexy." I kissed her lips firmly, grabbing her butt simultaneously.

She giggled quietly. "You always make me feel better."

"That is part of my job description as husband sweet cheeks." I said and she giggled. She turned to get something off the bed and I looked at her. "You don't even look pregnant from behind."

She turned to me and had a bright smile on her face. "Really?!" She asked. "I don't look fat?"

I shook my head. "Gabi, you're not fat, you're pregnant. Now lets go before I spank you and not in the sexy way."

Gabi giggled quietly and made her way down the stairs. We were about to walk out of the back door and the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that, just keep your back turned okay?" I said. She nodded nervously and walked outside.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "TROY!" Bree gave me a big hug. "Surprise!"

I chuckled. "Gabi already told me." I let go of her. "You look great."

"Thank you." She set her bags by the door. "I haven't seen Gabi in forevs and I wanted to surprise her but I thought I would call first to make sure you guys were actually home and stuff."

"I'm glad you're here But I do have to warn you. Gabi has something to tell you and I don't want you to get mad at her. She forgot. You'll understand when you see her. Just please don't get mad at her okay?" I said.

Bree looked at me. "Should I be scared?" She asked. I shook my head. "Okay, well let me see my best friend."

"Let's get drinks first." I got three glasses of water for each of us. I handed Bree hers as we walked out to the deck. "It's killer out here." I warned her.

"Thank god I wore shorts." She said with a smile.

I opened the glass doors. "Sweetheart, Bree is here, right next to me." I yelled to her, giving her a warning. I looked back at Bree. "Please don't be mad."

I turned back to Gabi and she turned around slowly, with a sad smile on her face. I looked at Bree she shrieked and dropped her glass of water, which thankfully didn't break. "HOLY FUCK GABI! WHAT THE FUCK!" She walked over to Gabi and put her hands on her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Gabs said on the verge of tears. "I was going to tell you but then we went to Hawaii and Troy has been busy with work and I've been worrying about him and everything has been so crazy and I forget everything and I'm sorry." Gabi said all in one breath. I walked over to them.

"Jesus." Bree said, looking at her belly. "Good how far along are you 6 months?"

Gabi let out a sob and shook her head. "She's 17 weeks." I said.

Bree frowned. "I'm so sorry, you're just... I didn't mean to make you upset. You look beautiful pregnant. I'm so happy for you." She wrapped her arms around her best friend and looked at me and mouthed 'oh my god. I'm so sorry.'

I mouthed back 'it's okay.' I rubbed Gabi's back. "Bree, how about you go get changed so we can go swimming and I'll get you another glass of water." Bree agreed and I turned to my wife. "Put sunscreen on."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, picking up the bottle. "I need help though, my big belly is in the way."

I kissed the back of her neck. "I'll be right back baby."

I walked inside and got Bree another glass of water. I carried the waters over to where Gabi was sitting. "I can't do my legs, or my back. I can barely do my arms." She said frustrated.

"That is what I'm here for my love." I kissed her lips gently. I picked up the sunscreen and rubbed it on her back and her arms. I sat on the bench and she lifted up her leg. I put sunscreen on her legs and I put some on me and Gabi put some on my back.

"I love your muscles." She said, rubbing my back slowly. "They are so sexy." I turned to face her and she rubbed my chest slowly. She slipped her hand into my swim trucks and rubbed my penis slowly. "I can't wait until tonight." She said with a smirk.

I let out a quiet groan. "Gabi.. Your best friend is here." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay. She knows we fuck like rabbits. I brag about it all the time." She said squeezing my head. I groaned again then pulled away from her. She pouted.

"Save it for later okay?" I said kissing her lips firmly. I looked to see Bree walking over. I ran to the end of the dock and jumped off. The cold water did me and my boner some good. Gabi and Bree got into the water and swam around a little bit. Gabi was craving Hotdogs again so I fired up the grill and made lunch as they caught up.

We sat on the couch, talking later that night. I rubbed Gabi's back slowly as they talked. "So Macy did the funniest thing yesterday. We were eating at this Italian place and she was eating some spaghetti. Then she picks up some pasta and squeezed it in her fist, then she shook her hand and it got everywhere." Bree said with a small giggle. "Oh it got all over Rob, you should've seen it."

Gabi chuckled. "I wonder what the baby is going to be like," Gabi said rubbing her belly slowly.

"Are you sure it's just one baby?" Bree asked, looking over at us.

"Multiples don't run in my family." I said, looking at Gabi. "Do you even know?"

She shrugged. "I know my dad doesn't but I'm not sure about my mom. She didn't really talk about her family." Gabi laid back against me. "I don't think its twins… The doctor said it's one."

"It could've been hiding. When my cousins Tony and Danny were born they didn't know it was twins. Do you remember them?" Gabs nodded my head. "My Tia was shocked. She wasn't as big as you though."

"Hopefully I stop gaining weight." Gabi said. "You should have enough room in there for a while." She spoke to her belly.

"I can't wait until I'm pregnant again. I really want one but Rob is still apprehensive about it. He wants Macy to be a little older." She looked up at me. "What do you want?"

I smiled. "Boy."

"Me too." Gabi said. "But I don't really care as long it's healthy."

"What about names?" Bree asked.

Gabi shook her head. "None yet."

"I'll pick them. If it's a girl then it can be Bree Macy Bolton and if it's a Boy it can be Breo Mason Bolton." Gabi started laughing.

"As much as I love you, I'm not naming my baby after you. I'm sorry." Gabi said as her giggles subsided.

"Is it going to be a Junior?" Bree asked again. "Rob wants one but I don't want two Roberts, it'll just get confusing but I call Rob, Rob and maybe the baby RJ or Robbie."

"You have to conceive first Bree." I said with a chuckle. "I don't think I want a Troy Jr. Huh Gab?" I looked down at my wife who was dozing off.

Bree yawned. "I better get to sleep too."

I sat up. "You can sleep in the Blue room." I walked over to the door to grab her luggage. I showed her to her room and she thanked me before closing the door. I walked back to Gabi who was half a sleep on the couch. "Gabi, baby." I nudged her. "Let's go to bed."

"Mmm." She sat up and opened her eyes. "Where's B?"

I helped Gabi off the couch. "She went to bed, come on momma." We walked up the stairs and patted her butt as she took a step. I crawled into bed and waited for Gabi to Change. She took her shirt off and looked at me. I lifted the blankets and patted the bed.

"Hold on." She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Her swollen breasts hung lower than usual. I felt my groin twitch. I bit my lip and looked at her. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Gabi asked as she pulled her shirt back on. She climbed in the bed and rubbed her boobs. "My boobs are sore."

I scooted closer to her and reached under her shirt. "Let me help you." I kissed her lips and massaged her breasts slowly. She closed her eyes and relaxed. I thought she fell back asleep. I brushed my thumbs over her nipples pinching gently. She let out a moan and tossed her head back. I pulled off her shirt and kissed up her belly slowly.

"Mmm, Troy." She opened her eyes. I kissed her lips firmly and she grabbed the back of my head with one hand. I rubbed her belly then slipped my hand into the waistband of her shorts. "Touch me." She whispered against my lips. I moved my hand into her panties and stroked her clit slowly. She lifted her hips up and I slid a finger into her. "Oh god." She said breathlessly.

I slid my finger in and out of her slowly, covering her lips with mine. Gabi's hand moved down my chest to the bulge in my shorts. I pulled my hand out of her panties and she whimpered, opening her eyes. "Patience my love." I said quietly, smirking at her. I pulled her panties off slowly. She tugged down my shorts and my boxers, pushing me down on my back.

"I'm going to take control, if you don't mind." She said with a sweet smile. "Since we can't do it the traditional way because this big ol' baby is in the way. Me on top or on all fours." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Pick one."

I chuckled. "We could do both. I can last two rounds." She climbed on my lap, guiding me into her. She leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "Mmm, wait, turn around." She turned around and I sat up, putting my hands over her sensitive boobs. I massaged them slowly as she moved herself on me. She tossed her head back, moaning quietly. She started moving a little faster, up and down on me. "You are so sexy baby." I kissed her shoulder gently.

She held herself up while I started to pound into her, quickly. "Fuck Troy." She put her arm in her mouth, biting down, trying to keep quiet. I reached down and rubbed her clit slowly. "Oh baby, right there." She let out a quiet squeal and I felt her walls clench around me. She shuddered from on top of me, pulling me out slowly.

We laid there together and I rubbed her tummy slowly. I felt a little tap on my hand. I looked over to see Gabriella passed out beside me. I chuckled quietly, turning her on her side. I put a pillow between her legs and covered her up.

Bree stayed with us for a couple of days before heading back to her family in LA. Gabs was very happy Bree got to come visit and see the house. I knew Gab missed her best friend. Work was keeping me busy and Gabi was still going to the hospital to check up on a couple of her patients but she stayed home most of the time. She helped my parents out by picking up Liz from school, she was already so big. I couldn't believe my baby sister was practically all grown up.

She was already 10 years old. Damn, it's hard to thank that summer with Gabi was 10 years ago. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday we met down by the lake we get to look at everyday.

* * *

I was in my office at Bolton Construction. Some people were scoping out land in the mountains close to where our house was, they wanted to know if we'd build a trial house, to see how long it would take to complete a new little gated neighborhood in the mountains. Maybe Gabi and I just get a real house, especially with the baby coming, We could use the lake house as a summer home. I tapped my pen the desk, deep in thought.

"Mr. Bolton, You've got a visitor." Jen, my assistant said, though the speaker.

I pressed the button on the phone. "Send them in." I replied before releasing the button. I fixed up the pile of papers on my desk. I looked up to see Gabi walking in through the door. I smiled at her, getting up. "Hey beautiful." I leaned down to kiss her lips.

She smiled up at me. "Hey handsome, working hard or hardly working?" She sat on the couch in the corner of my office. "Damn, this is a comfortable couch. We should get one of these for the house."

I chuckled and sat next to her. "Hardly working. I was thinking about the design for the trail house they're going to build up in the mountains. What are you doing out and about momma bear?"

She shrugged. "I'm stir crazy, I thought I would surprise my hubby before I picked up Liz from school." Gabi leaned against me and I kissed the top of her head. "The gender appointment is next week. Are you excited?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I am so excited baby." I smoothed my hand down her belly. "We need to ask them about all this weight your gaining. You seem more calm so I think your BP went down, especially since you cut down on work."

She scoffed. "Yeah, cause my crazy husband won't let me get out of bed when he's home." I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm just kidding baby." She leaned over and kissed my lips firmly. "Why didn't I come visit your office more often?"

I shrugged. "You were always working when I was."

"If I wasn't pregnant than I'd have you toss me around this office." She bit her lip. "Maybe I'll have to surprise you again." Her fingers trailed up my thigh. "This baby is making me extra horny apparently."

I smiled at her, shaking my head. "I am definitely not complaining sweetheart. I'll schedule a time for office sex, one day okay?"

"What? No." Gabi said, looking over at me. "I don't want it to be scheduled, I want it to be spontaneous and sexy." She yawned. "But that will be when I'm not pregnant, so right now, pregnant Gabi is going to take a nap before I have to pick up your sister. Wake me up in a half hour."

I chuckled. "Your wish is my command sweetheart." I kissed her lips and covered her with the throw blanket that decorated the couch. I walked back to my desk. I picked up a pencil and a clean sheet of paper. I started sketching the outline for a house, not the trail house, but one for Gabi and I.

* * *

Reviews would be nice :)


	4. Double

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella and I were on our way to the hospital for Gabriella's Doctor visit. She was currently 20 weeks now, half way through her pregnancy. Today we were going to find out what gender our kid was going to be, I was nervous and excited. I wasn't really sure why I was nervous, I guess everything seemed more real in a sense and in 20 more weeks we were going to have a baby to take care of.

Gabi put her hand on mine. I think she could sense all the anxiety. I looked over at her as we stopped at a red light. She didn't even have to say anything, she knew everything I was thinking. I'd bet money that she was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Do you remember when Bree was pregnant?" She said, rubbing my head.

I pressed on the gas because the light changed. "Yeah."

"If it was a boy she wanted to name it after one of the teen mom kids." I snorted. "We are not having a Bentley or a Jace." She giggled quietly.

"I cannot believe you still remember that… that was forever ago." I chuckled. "I remember mom made me watch one… the one that gave it up for adoption." I said shrugging, we were quiet for a moment. "Is that why she named her Macy?"

Gabi shook her head giggling. "Maybe, its not Maci with an I, its Macy with a y." She giggled and looked down at her belly. Her hands were resting protectively on her swollen belly. "Our baby is going to be so cute."

"Of course it will be. It's dad is handsome and it's mom is a milf." Gabi burst out laughing. She slapping my chest. "What?" I asked chuckling.

"You just called me a milf. I have a big belly and stretch marks in places they shouldn't be." She said defensively crossing her arms.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "All I can see is my pregnant, very sexy wife. If we weren't on our way to the doctor to find out the sex of our baby then I would fuck you right here, in the front seat, multiple times." I smirked at her, squeezing her inner thigh.

"You're crazy Bolton." My wife said in one breath as we pulled up to the hospital. Once I parked, Gabi got out of the car, sliding her purse on her shoulder. I locked up the car and walked into the doctors office with her. I took a seat and watched Gabi as she talked to the receptionist. I saw her frown and rub her belly slowly. She usually did this when somebody commented about how big she was. "Thank you." Gabi said walking over to me.

"What's up baby?" I asked, rubbing her back slowly.

She sighed. "I hate when people tell me that I'm so big. They think that I don't know I have a big fucking child in my uterus." Gabi let out a frustrated breath. "'Oh you're so big! Are you due soon?' Uh. No I'm fucking not. I know I'm fat. Fuck off."

"Hello Gabriella, You ready for your appointment." Dr. Samuels said. I didn't even see him there, apparently Gabi didn't either by the blush on her cheeks. She nodded quietly, standing up. I got up after her and followed her to the back room. "We're just going to take your weight and your blood pressure then we can get the machine up and running."

Gabi groaned. "I hate this part." She said, walking towards the scale. She kicked off her shoes and handed me her purse. She stepped on the scale. "Don't tell me I don't want to know."

Dr. Samuels chuckled and took a note of her weight. "That's fine Gabriella, just take a seat right there." I helped her up on the table. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She smiled appreciatively up at me. Dr. Samuels took her blood pressure. "Well its gone down since last time which is really good. I hear you have a problem with the weight you're putting on."

She nodded. "I know that I was going to gain weight but I didn't know it was going to be this much." Gabi said quietly, rubbing her stomach.

The doctor looked over at me. I shrugged. "I don't have a problem with her weight. I think she looks hotter than ever." He chuckled.

"Well that's good you have great support here Gabi." He said, smiling at Gabi. He walked around the room to get the ultrasound machine set up. "Are you excited to see what this little one is going to be?"

Gabi finally cracked a smile. "I am so excited. I just want to know so we can get everything ready for it. I'm tired of calling it, it. I want to say her or him or finally pick out a name." She lifted her shirt up and revealing her belly. "I'm ready to see my baby."

I chuckled, scooting closer to her. I put my hand on hers and she placed it on her belly. "It's just kicking like crazy."

Gabi laughed. "It never stops. Its over her then it does a somersault and then its over here." She said navigating around her belly. "It's literally non-stop."

Dr. Samuels put some jelly on her stomach and he put the device on her stomach. There was a knock at the door. A nurse came in. "Dr. Fletcher needs to see you for a moment."

"Oh sure, Lacey come here and take over for a moment." Dr. Samuels said. He got up and pulled his gloves off. Lacey came in and put some gloves on and sat down. Dr. Samuels opened the door. "I'll be right back Gabriella." He shut the door behind him.

"Alright, Are you finding out the gender?" Lacey asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Gabi said, with a small giggle.

Lacey smiled at her and picked up the device. She smoothed it around her stomach. She took a couple pictures and I stared intently at the screen. I looked at Gabi who was doing the same thing as I was. "Well, well, well. You can see it perfectly." Lacey said with a big smile.

Gabi squealed quietly. "What is it? What is it?"

She positioned the device on her stomach. "Well You see that thing." She pointed on the screen. "You know what that means." A smile broke out on my face. "It's a boy!"

I'm going to have a son. In 20 more weeks I'm going to have a son. I wonder if he was going to look like me or if he was going to look like Gabi. I hope he has Gabi's personality, except for the ADHD. That will be hell when he goes through the terrible two's. He is going to be perfect, no matter who he takes after.

"And another Boy." Lacey said. "Congratulations. Two healthy identical baby boys."

My head shot up quickly. "WHAT?"

"Two? What do you mean two! We only signed up for one!" Gabi said, sitting up.

Lacey's smile dropped. "You didn't know you were having twins?"

"Uh No! I think you better have Dr. Samuels come back in here and check it because I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if he told me I was having fucking twins!" Gabi practically yelled, looking at her like she was crazy. The nurse flinched at Gabi's voice.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to think. I almost shit myself. "Twins?" I said, it tasted weird on my tongue. Lacey left to go get the doctor.

Dr. Samuels came in the room. He sat down immediately and put gloves on his hands. He picked up the device and moved it around Gabi's stomach again. "Ah, Lacey is correct. You are definitely having twins. He zoomed out on the screen. "There is baby A and Baby B." He pointed to each of the little fetuses on the screen.

Gabi covered her face with her hands. "Why couldn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"Sometimes they are hiding in there. I didn't really search for two heartbeats at the time. But Both of the babies have very strong heartbeats, Baby B is a little smaller than Baby A and that is completely normal." Dr. Samuels said.

Gabi groaned, frustrated. "This doesn't even make sense! Twins don't run in Troy's family. There is like a 25% chance they run in mine. My mother is crazy and she doesn't tell me anything." She let out a breath, trying to calm her self down.

I reached over and held Gabi's hand. "So two babies. Two boys?" I asked.

"Yep, they are both boys. Which explains how you feel kicking on the left side of your stomach then again on the right." Dr. Samuels said. "And this also explains the weight, which is right on track for having twins. You are doing everything right Gabriella. Everything is going to be alright, it's just double the fun."

Gabi stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to have two kids." Gabi said quietly, clearly in shock still.

I kissed her fingers gently. "WE are going to have two babies Gabi. You're not in this alone. It takes two to make a baby… or two." She squeezed my fingers.

"I know, but I don't think anybody is ready for twins." Gabi said. Dr. Samuels helped Gabi clean up her belly. She pulled her shirt down. "Can you apologize to Lacey for me? I kind of freaked out on her." Gabi said quietly

The Doctor chuckled and nodded. "Of course, let me just get you your pictures and then you can head on home." He left the room again. Gabi and I sat there in silence trying to process everything that just happened. He returned to the room. "Alright, here are your pictures." He handed me the strand of pictured and I stuffed them in my pocket.

"Thank you, for everything. This was definitely an eventful day." I said, letting out a breath.

He nodded and turned to Gabi. "You are going to be high risk now. I'm going to make your appointments more frequent, especially since you get closer to your due date. The babies are probably going to come early, but we will talk about that next visit, alright?" Gabi nodded as I helped her off the table.

"Thank you Dr. Samuels." She said quietly. I grabbed her things and we walked out of the room together. I rubbed my forehead as we made our way to the car.

"You alright baby?" I asked quietly. She nodded distractedly. We got to the car and we climbed in and buckled up. "Hey." I said, looking over at her. She was looking out at the window. "Sweetheart." She looked over at me. "Tell me what is on your mind."

She sighed at me. "I don't know I'm just wracking my brain to figure out how this happened."

"You're saying like it like it's a bad thing. We're having Twins. It's going to be hard as hell but everything is going to be okay, Gabriella." I murmured, turning to face her.

"I'm going to call my mom." She said quietly. She pulled her phone out of her purse. She dialed her mothers number and put it on speakerphone in her lap. Gabi bit her lip nervously.

_"Katherine speaking."_ Gabi's mom answered the phone.

"Hey Mom, it's Gabi." She said into the phone.

_"Gabriella, how are you doing?"_ Katherine asked.

She licked her lips. "I'm good mom, Can I just ask you a quick question?" She said. Her mom hummed in approval. "Do twins or any multiples run in your family?"

_"Well your papa was a twin. His sister passed away when they were little. So I guess it could be genetic."_ She said. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Papa was a twin? He never told me." Gabi looked over at me. She sighed quietly. "I asked because I'm pregnant, with twins."

Katherine gasped. _"Congratulations honey! How exciting! How far along are you?"_

"I'm twenty weeks." Gabriella said. I reached over and held her hand. "We just found out that we were having twins and the gender. I was wondering where the twins came from but I guess I know now."

_"So what are they? Boys? Girls? One of each?"_ Katherine asked excitedly.

"Boys." Gabi said, a small smile creeping on her face. "Identical twin boys."

_"Aw! How sweet! You'll have to keep me updated. I have to get back to work but I love you all."_ Katherine said. _"I'll talk to you soon."_

"We love you too Mom. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Papa was a twin."

I chuckled. "It's crazy isn't it?" She nodded. "Well who should we call next?"

"I'm calling my dad and then Bree, before I forget." She said giggling.

I laughed. "I'll call my parents and Chad and Tay." I dug my phone out of my pocket.

* * *

We finally made it back home about sitting in the car for an hour and a half talking to people on the phone. My parents and her dad were very excited. Bree said. _'I told you so. Now Macy has her pick of Bolton men.'_ Gabriella countered, _'They are going to be god siblings, it would be like godsibling-incest.'_ Taylor and Chad were very excited for us as well.

Gabi went upstairs to take a nap and I went into the orange room which doubled as my office for right now. I pulled out the sketch I was working on. I finished the trial house sketch, I sent it off to the owner to get it approved. This house sketch was special though since it was for Gabi and I and our growing family.

I had the basement drawn out. It was going to be a game room and a place for the kids to hang out, there would be a bathroom and a laundry room down there as well. I was still working on the first floor. There would be two guestrooms on each side of the first floor. A front room, a living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Then to the second floor. There will be a master bed and bath. A large room for the twins, separated by a bathroom for the both of them. Then another two smaller bedrooms and a guest bathroom. All I needed to do was put it on paper.

"What are you doing?" Gabi said, peaking her head in the room.

I covered up the papers. "Just working, thinking about rebudgeting." I said, looking up at her. "Aren't you supposed to be napping?"

Gabriella nodded then stuck her bottom lip out. "I couldn't sleep. Can you come lay with me baby?"

I smiled at her. "Of course. I'll just finish this up later."

She smiled. "Good, let's go." She walked out of the room. I followed her out, locking up the room. I walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to her. "I'm thinking about names."

"What do you have so far?" I asked, putting my hands on her belly.

She shrugged. "I don't know I kind of like having them named after like two famous guys like Spongebob and Patrick." I chuckled. "Well not exactly that but you get what I'm saying right?"

I nodded, still laughing. "I do. Like Batman and Robin." She rolled her eyes at me. "What about Kobe and Lebron or Shaq and Michael."

"We are not naming our son's after basketball players." Gabi said, turning to her side. "What about Drake and Josh?"

I chuckled and shook my head at her. "Peyton and Eli."

"The Mannings?" She made a face. "I like Peyton, but for a girl." Gabi thought for a second. "Chandler and Ross."

"What about Joey? Joey and Chandler." I said, joking.

"How about I pick one boy name and you pick another boy name. and if they fit they fit." Gabi offered. "I'll go first. Aiden."

I made a face. "I don't like it. I don't like 'den' names." She looked at me confused. "Aiden, Caden, Jaden." I elaborated.

"But it's cute!" She said with a pout.

"Well it's a no from me." I kissed her hand gently. "Jackson."

She thought about it for a second. "It's alright I guess. I think of it as more of a middle name, but I'm weird so I don't know."

I sighed. "I can't think right now. We still have twenty weeks to think about it."

"Edward and Jacob!" She sat up. "That's what I was trying to think of."

"No." I said immediately.

She whined. "Come on, that would be cute!"

"No." I said firmly again shaking my head.

She giggled quietly and kissed my nose. "I was kidding anyway."

I smiled and leaned over kissing her lips gently. "Sure you were sweetheart." I licked my lips, running my fingers through her hair. "What do you think about buying a real house? You know, like in the suburb area, closer to work and stuff. We can still keep this house like a summer house."

She bit her bottom lip. "You know I hadn't really even thought about it. I guess it would make sense, especially when the babies start crawling and walking and getting into everything. I don't want them to slip out the door and fall in the lake or something." She rubbed her belly. "Did you see a house that you like that went up for sale?"

I shook my head. "I was thinking about building one." A small smile crept on my face. "I've been drawing one out actually."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really now. Can I take a lookie at it?" She grinned, rubbing my chest slowly.

I chuckled. "Of course you can, maybe after your nap." I sat up and pulled the covers over her. I leaned down and pecked her lips gently. She grabbed my face and kissed my lips firmly, biting down on my bottom lip, slowly pulling away. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Dr. Gabi."

"I love you too sexy construction worker." She put a pillow between her legs and turned away from me. I rubbed her back slowly as she started to fall asleep. Once she was completely asleep I got up and went downstairs. I looked around for something to eat. We had nothing. I walked up the stairs writing her a quick note telling her I was going to the grocery store.

I hopped in my truck and drove to the grocery store. I hopped out and grabbed a cart. I walked into the grocery store, starting at the produce section. "Bolton!" I heard from behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around. I saw Zeke Baylor holding a toddler, walking over to me. "What is up hoops?"

I smiled at him, shaking his hand. "What's up Baylor? Who's this little guy?" I tickled the kid in his arm who turned away from me and hid in Zeke's neck.

"This is Beckett Allen Baylor." Zeke said with a proud smile. "He's 2, I have an older girl Bridget Chanel Baylor, who's 5. And Blair Kylie who is 4 months."

I nudged him. "Looks like you got busy. Who's the lucky lady?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Daddy, mommy told me to tell you to pick organic or else she'll break out." A little girl came up to Zeke, pulling on his pant leg. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi! I'm Bridget."

I smiled at the little girl. "Hi, I'm Troy, it's very nice to meet you."

"I know." She smiled and skipped away.

"Zekey! Did you grab the cucumbers?" A thwacking of heels came from behind me. "Did Brig tell you to get them organic?" I turned around to see the one and only Sharpay Evans.

"Holy shit Sharpay." I said, chuckling. She fixed the baby in the cart and turned to me.

She smiled and shook her head. "Troy Bolton, you haven't changed one bit."

"Looks like you have had your hands full." I said nudging Zeke again. Sharpay scowled at me. "It's alright, My wife is pregnant with Twins."

"Wife huh? Why weren't we invited to the wedding Bolton?" Sharpay said crossing her arms.

I chuckled. "I gave Ryan your invitations but I think you were in New York for the weekend and you were very pregnant. I knew you were married I didn't know it was to Baylor."

"We eloped." Zeke said shrugging. "When we found out about Bridget. So I guess nobody was invited to our wedding"

I chuckled. "It's alright man. I think five years ago I was in Chicago or California anyway. You guys seem very happy."

Sharpay leaned over and kissed Zeke's cheek gently. Beckett reached over for his mom. She picked him up and smothered him with kisses. "We are very happy." Sharpay said with a big smile.

"I am too." I said smiling back at them. "Gabi and I are very happy."

"You guys were always perfect for each other." Zeke said, putting his hand on Sharpay's back. "I'm glad everything worked out for you guys."

I nodded, smiling. "Me too."

* * *

I voted today! America! wee! anyways. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I got a review about some steamy office sex... it'll happen in the near future don't worry ;) I just want to say a quick thank you to all my reviews, my regulars and my once in a whiles. You all are amazing and i love you. Keep reviewing, please, maybe i'll upload more often ;)


	5. shopping

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into work, pulling my shirt over my belly. It kept riding up. I walked into my shared office, annoyed with everything today. When I woke up my feet were swollen, my stomach itched and I didn't have any clean maternity shirts. I picked the loosest shirt I owned. I closed the door behind me and sat down at my desk. I put my letter in and today was officially my last day of work.

I started packing up my things when there was a knock on the door. "Gabi, your 8 o clock is here."

"Okay, I'll be right out." I said, putting the box on the floor. I got up and smoothed down my shirt, looking at myself in the mirror. "19 more weeks Gabi, 19 more weeks." I sighed and walked out, grabbing the file on the door. "Peter Harrison." I called out.

The 17 year old boy stood up. I saw him every couple of weeks. He acted out a lot and his mom sent him to many therapists but he only really took a liking to me. He walked over to me. "Hey Dr. Gabi." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"How are you Pete?" I put a hand on his back, leading him into my office..

He shrugged. "I'm alright, school is out so I'm not so thrilled about that. My mom told me I have to get a job before I start at ACC in the fall. She stopped taking her happy pills so she's being a raging bitch. Dad hadn't called in months and I couldn't give two shits about him." He took a seat and faced me, he leaned back as he got comfortable.

"Why don't you want a job?" I asked, pulling out my notebook.

"It's a good idea I guess. I've already applied for a whole bunch of places but nobody wants to hire some 17 year old kid who has no experience doing anything except spray painting 'fuck you' on everything he can." He crossed his arms. He was getting defensive.

"Pete, come on. You know you're much more than that. We're all human, we make mistakes. You made some bad choices but you are turning your life around Pete. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" I said, putting my pen down.

"What do you see?" He said, looking at me wearily.

I smiled at the boy. "I see my husband when he was 17 years old. When I first met him. He was a phenomenal basketball player with a rusty pick up truck and a family who didn't have a lot of money. He was about to give up on himself and I wouldn't let him do that. Do you know why? Because he had so much more potential than that and I know you do too. I know you love working with kids, if you set your mind to it, you could be a great teacher! That's why I'm here. I'm here to push you because I believe in you Pete. All you need to do is believe in yourself."

He was quiet for a moment, processing everything I just said. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." I said with a teasing smile. "I also know a family who has an 11 year old girl who needs to be watched Mondays and Wednesdays from 9 to 3."

His face lit up. "Really who?"

"My parents-in-law need somebody to watch my sister in law. I already highly recommended you, I watch her Tuesdays Thursdays and Fridays but mama needs some time to herself. Also I usually have appointments on Mondays or Wednesdays for these guys." I said rubbing my belly. "I'll give you their number if you'd like."

He smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you Dr. Gabi."

"That's what I'm here for." I said. "But I'm afraid today is my last day here, I can refer you to Dr. Hopkins or Dr. Greenway. They are both very good and very professional."

Pete frowned. "You're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But you can't leave! I have no one else to talk to. I won't talk to any of those other doctors! They won't understand. They'll just give me a prescription and they won't do anything about it. They don't care about me." He looked away.

I sighed. "They do care about you Pete, You just have to give them a chance. Give yourself a chance, be straight up with them. Tell them No medication. They'll understand if you let them." I told him quietly. "Now tell me how is school going?"

We talked briefly about school and about his home life. He was an incredibly bright kid, he just needed a push in the right direction. I gave him a big hug as he left. I sat back down and gathered my notes of him together. I made a little note for his new therapist.

_'Don't give up on him'_ I put the sticky note in the folder and brought it back out to the file cabinet.

My last day went by pretty quick. I packed up my desk and had somebody help me carry my things to my car. I hopped in and drove home. I got up and walked in the house. I looked at the time, Troy should be getting home soon. I made myself a snack and planted myself on the couch. One of the babies was kicking my bladder. I groaned getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Gabi!" I heard the door slam and I jumped. My bladder released and I felt the warm liquid running down my leg. "Gabriella, Sweetheart. I'm home." Troy yelled, walking in the living room. He spotted me, two feet from the door. "Are you alright?" He looked down at my wet jeans. "Did you just-"

"Don't even say it." I said closing my eyes. "I don't want you to say it. It happened." Troy burst out laughing and I punched his chest. "Fuck you." I waddled up the stairs and turned on my shower. "Fucking asshole." I muttered as I peeled my clothes off.

"Babe, I'm sorry." I heard Troy come in the bedroom. I stepped in the shower ignoring him. I picked up my loofa and poured my body wash on it and started scrubbing my legs. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." He stuck his head in the shower. "I cleaned up for you."

I kept my back to him. "Thank you but I'm still mad at you." I bent over and let the water run on my back. I felt somebody get in the shower next to me. I stood up and flicked my hair back. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed my hair.

Troy stood next to me and pouted. "Can I have a kiss?"

"No" I said, rinsing out my hair. Troy's lips made their way to my neck. "Knock it off or I'll punch you in the balls." He bit my neck and sucked harshly. He touched my butt. "This is my last warning." I said, pushing him away from me. I picked up the conditioner and smoothed it in my long hair.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry baby." He turned me to face him. He cupped my cheeks and kissed my lips firmly. I sighed, giving in. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me as close as my baby bump allowed. "I love you sweetheart."

"Mm, I love you too." I pecked his lips gently and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I washed my body once again and got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my body and laid down on the bed. I heard Troy turn off the water and come out after me. "I'm so tired." I said, yawning. "This pregnancy does not like me."

"You have two babies kicking around in there, I'd be tired too." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "How about you get changed and then we can cuddle up in bed and watch a movie?"

I nodded and got up. I walked into my closet and put on one of Troy's shirts with some shorts. I came out and Troy was already warming up the bed. I crawled in the bed next to him. Troy leaned over and kissed my bump. "How was work?" I asked running my fingers through his damp hair.

"It was good. We flattened out the area for the trial house and were going to put the foundation down tomorrow. How was your last day?" My husband asked, nuzzling my neck.

"It was bittersweet. I hate to part with some of my patients but I really think it is the best for me right now. I think Pete is going to watch Liz on Mondays and Wednesdays." He looked at me confused. "The one that reminds me of you." I clarified.

"Oh, alright. That's good, mom was looking for somebody." Troy said, putting his hand on my stomach. "How are my boys?"

"I think they're sleeping. They aren't really kicking but they're moving around." I spoke as I put my hand on my bump. "One of them was using my bladder for a trampoline and the other was stuck in my ribcage." I closed my eyes then they shot open. "What if they both have ADHD? Oh god, I'll get my payback that's for sure."

Troy chuckled. "We'll be alright babe." I nodded silently. "What about Andrew?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "That's a nice name. it could be a possibility." I looked at him. "I was thinking about this earlier. What about Maxwell? Like your middle name."

Troy shrugged, leaning up to kiss my cheek. "I bet my mom would like that." I turned my head to face him, I leaned up and kissed his lips firmly. "Tanner."

"Ohh, I like that name. That is definitely on the like list." I kissed his lips again firmly. "We could keep the Bolton tradition and have the man pick the first and the woman pick the middle." I smirked at him. "Tanner Jackson Bolton."

He chuckled. "It's settled then. Tanner Jackson is baby number A." I smiled at him. "All we need is a name for the second baby,"

"You mean baby number B" I joked, He rolled his eyes. I poked his forehead. "Come on get those baby name juices flowing."

He leaned down to kiss my lips. "This helps." He said with a small smirk. I connected my lips to his, brushing my tongue against his lips. He parted his lips and flicked his tongue against mine.

I pulled away from his lips. "The other day I sneezed and I peed myself." I said randomly. "I guess it's very sensitive with two babies bouncing around on it."

Troy just chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "I love you so much. Can you imagine what my life would be like if I never met you?" He said, hugging me tightly. "I would be a drunk, homeless guy and you'd be married to some rich guy in New York with your mom."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I like being married to some rich guy in Albuquerque."

He was quiet for a minute. "I would be probably be working at Pick and Pull, with no college degree. I'd be rocking a beer gut." He patted his non existent belly. "I'd probably knocked up some chick I met at a bar and had to pay child support for a kid I was never allowed to meet."

"Oh shut up Troy. I haven't impacted your life that much." I said, crossing my legs. "You would hopefully gotten your head out of your asshole and got into the NBA and wouldn't have gotten hurt and be a millionaire fucking whoever you want to at any time. Because you're smart and use condoms."

Troy laughed and kissed my forehead. "My optimist."

I laughed quietly. "Somebody in this house has to be honey." Troy sighed in content, kissing just behind my ear. "We're going to have two babies, I'm going to be exhausted."

"We both are honey. I'm going to take some time off work to help you. We can take turns babe. It's not like I'm going to leave for the office and not come back until 9 at night, leaving you home all day to take care of 2 newborns." Troy said, sitting up. "You and me baby." He winked.

"Wha-oh wha-oh Stuck like glue!  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue!"

I sang to him, giggling when one of the babies started kicking. "One of those guys likes my singing."

"What about my singing?" Troy asked, smiling.

I shrugged. "You haven't sang to me in a while."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?" I nodded. "I guess I have to change that."

"It sure left it's mark on us,  
We sure left our mark on it.  
Let the world know we were here  
With everything we did.  
Laid a lot of memories down,  
Like tattoo's on this town."

Both babies started kicking immediately. I put Troy's hands on my belly to feel where the babies were kicking. "The babies love listening to their daddy." I licked my lips. "Can we take maternity pictures?"

"If you want to." Troy said, kissing my shoulder. "Did you know I got TMZ'd the other day?"

I laughed. "Really?" He nodded. "We haven't been TMZ'd since the wedding. They totally loved it though. _'John Montez's daughter marring former highest paid rookie who blew out his knee and made multi-million dollar construction business in Albuquerque.'_"

He chuckled. "It isn't like that."

I nodded. "It is. I'm almost thirty and I'm still John Montez's daughter. But I'm completely happy with that. I was never a big fan of the spot light. Now I'm Troy Bolton's wife." He looked uneasy. I leaned over and kissed his lips. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want to be anybody else's wife." I winked at him.

Troy laughed and kissed my lips. "You're funny."

"I know." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, sitting up as well.

"I have to pee, or else I'm going to pee myself again. Is that okay?" I asked, jokingly. He rolled his eyes and laid down. "That's what I thought."

"Can I come with you?" Troy asked.

"Uh, No. Keep your white ass on that bed and I'll be right back." I said, waddling into the bathroom.

"You know one day I'm going to come home with my ass spray tanned and you won't be able to make fun of my white butt." Troy called out from the bedroom.

I laughed, rushing towards the toilet. I sat down. "Then I'll call you Oompa Loompa Ass." Troy burst out laughing. I giggled quietly to myself.

* * *

I picked up Liz the next day from Troy's parents house. I was taking her to do some errands. She sat in the back seat singing along to whatever was playing on her iPod. I stopped at the bank. "Why're we at the bank sissy?" Liz asked, pulling a head phone out of her ear.

"Because I need to get some money for this weekend. Your brother has his annual thing with the Bulls and We have to fly to Chicago and I plan on shopping." I said, parking. "Come on, you're coming with me. I'm not going to leave you in the car."

She laughed. "Alright. Is it safe for the bubbas to fly?" She hopped out of the car, running over to me.

"I'm still in the safe zone but in a couple more weeks it wouldn't be a good thing because I can go into pre-term labor at any time." I lead her in the bank. "You brother wanted to drive but I said Hell no. I am not sitting in a car for three days."

Elizabeth walked up to the bank teller window with me. I got some money out and put it in my purse. We walked back to the car. "Do you think Troy will help me paint the bubbas room?"

"I'm sure he will. We're still deciding if we want to keep them in the same room or separate rooms." I explained. "We should be decided by the time we come back." One of the babies was kicking my spine. I rubbed my back and walked quickly to the car.

"You alright?" Liz asked as she got in the car.

I nodded. "I'm just a little uncomfortable, but it's normal with two babies beating you up from the inside." I laughed. "Do you know what you want for Christmas yet?"

"Gabi, it's July." Elizabeth said, looking at me in the rear view mirror. "But if you really want to know, then I like aeropostale and I love socks."

I laughed at my little sister. "I'll keep that in mind. Didn't your mom say Bella needed a bath?" I asked, starting the car.

"Yeah, she does, she smells." Liz said giggling.

"Maybe we can pick Bella up. Take her to get a bath then we can go to the mall." I said, biting my cheek. "I need a new dress. Hopefully the maternity store has something new for me."

"That sound fun." Elizabeth said. "Can we go to into Aero and I'll show you what I like?" Liz was bouncing with excitement.

I laughed. "Sure. We have to get Bella first, you're going to have to help me."

"That's fine." She said, buckling up. "Let's go."

I started the car and drove back to Troy's parents house. We picked up Bella and drove her to the Pet Spa place. We dropped her off and headed to the mall. Liz and I were walked into the maternity store. "Hello, How can I help you?" We were greeted at the doorway.

"Well I need a dress to fit around my big belly, Something classy." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Twins." I explained.

"Oh! How exciting! Do you know the genders?" The lady asked.

I smiled. 'Two Boys."

"How Fun! When I had my son it was the happiest day of my life. He's four now. He's practically a grown man, he doesn't even need me anymore." She said with a fake sniffle. I laughed. "We might have something for you in the back. Just let me go look."

"Alright" I said. I turned to Liz. "Do you see anything that would look cute on me?"

"Hm…" She thought for a moment then walked away from me. I turned to the rack in front of me and shuffled through the clothes. "What do you think about this?" I turned to Liz, she was holding up a white dress.

"That's pretty." Elizabeth handed it to me. I looked at the tag. "It might fit me. Come on Liz, let's go try this on."

The lady came out and handed me a couple of other dresses. I thanked her and went into the dressing room. I got changed into one of the dresses the lady got me. I came out. "Sissy, look!" Elizabeth had one of the fake baby tummies in her shirt, making her look like she was pregnant.

"Oh god, you're brother would kill you if he saw you right now." I looked at myself in the mirror. "Do I look okay? I need somebody else's opinion except my own."

"You look very pretty. Try on the white one next." She pulled out the belly from under her shirt and put it in the dressing room next to mine.

"Alright, stay right here." I went back in and tried on the white dress. I came back out. "I like this one, it's so comfortable." I looked in the mirror. "And I don't look like a whale."

"You look so beautiful." The lady said, smiling.

"Thank you, I really like this one. Thanks liz." I said, kissing the top of Elizabeth's head.

"You're welcome sissy. Are you going to get it?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I think I will." I walked back into the dressing room and I got changed. I found some other tops and paid for everything. Liz and I walked around the mall. I bought her a couple things then we got back in the car and we headed back to the Pet Spa to get Bella.

"Do you think Emma and I would be close if she were alive?" Elizabeth asked, surprising me.

I nodded. "Of course, You, me and Emma would be Best friends." I turned into the parking lot. "I wish I could have gotten to meet her."

"Me too" Liz said quietly. "But since she's not alive I'm glad you and Troy got married. You are the best big sister I could ever ask for."

I smiled at the girl, starting to tear up. "Aw, Lizzy, I love you." I parked the car. When Liz got out I wrapped her up in a tight hug. "You're the little sister I've always wanted."

"Gabi, Why are you crying?" Liz asked, rubbing my belly.

"My hormones are going crazy, and I'm so happy." I said sounding ridiculous. I wiped my tears. "Let's go before I keep crying."

Elizabeth laughed. "Alright, let's get Bella."

* * *

I didn't really word it this way but i decided to upload one today, but i'll still up load one tomorrow. I'm currently on chapter 14 right now so 12 went out the window. I don't know how far it will go up to. Please, please keep reviewing. You guys are so awesome. I love reading all of your reviews. Y'all crack me up. I love you guys, all of you. The reviewers and the ones who just read. Seriously. :)


	6. Chicago

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I were on a plane, headed to Chicago for Troy's basketball thing. I didn't feel really good when I woke up today but I knew it meant a lot to Troy so I had to suck it up. Luckily Chicago wasn't that long of a plane ride away. I took a little nap and I felt a little better. Troy nudged me.

"What?" I asked, snuggling against him.

"The seatbelt light just came on, we're about to land." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Did you have a nice nap baby?"

I nodded. "It was pretty good for sleeping on an airplane." I opened my eyes and looked up at my husband. "I'm a little queasy." I said quietly, immediately shutting my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, if you didn't feel good we could have stayed home." Troy said, I could hear his frown.

I let out a breath. "I'll be alright. I know how much this means to you." I rubbed my belly slowly.

Troy laced his fingers in between mine. He kissed the back of my hand. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Mm, Love you too." I mumbled.

Soon the plane landed and we got off the plane. We immediately got attacked by the paparazzi. Well not attacked but they were following us. I kept my head buried in Troy's arm as he lead me to the cab. I climbed in and Troy got our luggage.

"Where are you headed?" The cab driver asked.

"I'm not really sure, my husband knows. He's just getting our luggage." I said quietly, looking out the window.

"I'm going to turn the meter on." The cab driver said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not fair but it's fine. I really don't feel like arguing right now." I let out a breath. Troy came walking over with our bags. "Thank god."

Troy put our luggage in the back. "We're going to the Marriot near the United Center." He climbed in next to me. I gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Smartass already put the meter on." I put my hand on my bump and put my seatbelt on. Troy ignored my comment. He closed the door and put his seatbelt on. I heard the driver mumble something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." The driver said quietly.

"That's what I thought. Just go." Troy looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

He shook his head and looked out the window. It took us a while to get to the hotel. Once we pulled up, I got out. I didn't even care about the paparazzi any more I was in Chicago for a half hour and I was annoyed. I grabbed my purse and walked into the hotel. "Bolton." I said.

"Alright, Can I see your credit card and your id?" I pulled out both and handed them to the lady. She ran it then handed them back to me. She picked up two keys and put them in a holder. She handed them to me as well as a little folder. "Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said quietly. I turned around to see Troy rolling in our luggage. I walked over to him. "I got the keys. We're on the 16th floor."

"Alright." He said. I reached for the handle of my suitcase. 'It's alright baby, I got it." I shrugged and walked to the elevators. I pressed the up button and the doors opened. I stepped in and Troy followed me. Once the doors closed he turned to me. "What's the matter?"

"I told you I wasn't feeling well today." I said, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "I hate elevators."

"Why?" Troy asked, chuckling.

"I don't know. I'm weird." I put my forehead on Troy's arm. "You married a weirdo."

He kissed the top of my head. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He wrapped his arms around me. "If it helps I didn't tip the cab driver."

I smiled to myself. "Good. He was a dickhead" I felt one of the babies hiccupping. "One of your sons have the hiccups." I grabbed his hands and put it on the right side of my belly. "Can you feel it?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, a little bit."

I felt the other one start hiccupping. "Now they both have the hiccups. It feels like there's popcorn popping in there. Just one after the other." I patted my stomach. "These boys are silly." The elevator opened and I walked out of the elevator. I walked down the hall with Troy right behind me.

I found our room and tried to open the door with the key. "Is it not working?" Troy asked from behind me.

I tried it again but it didn't open. "Let me try the second key." I pulled out the second key and the door didn't unlock. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I banged my head against the hotel door. Troy put his palm on my forehead.

"Please stop. Let me handle it, okay?" Troy cupped my face and kissed my lips. "You just keep trying okay?" I watched Troy run down the hallway. I slid down the door, next to our luggage. I closed my eyes and waited for Troy to get back.

My phone started ringing, I pulled it out. "What?" I hissed as I answered my phone.

"Whoa Bitch, calm down. You're lucky it was me. You know your daddy would smack you if you answered your phone like that. Sounds like Chicago is shit already huh?" Bree answered back, unfazed by my mood. "What happened? Tell mama Bree."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't feel good when I woke up, we were attacked by paparazzi at the airport. The cab driver was a dick and now my hotel key is not working." I rubbed my belly. "Both babies have hiccups and I'm about to fall asleep in the middle of the hallway of this fucking hotel."

"I'm sorry my love." Bree said. "Mace is taking a nap so mama is having a little peace."

I laughed. "She's not that bad."

"I know, but you'll understand once the twins are born. You'll cherish every quiet moment." Bree said. "I can't believe she's almost two!"

"That reminds me! What should I get her for her birthday? I don't know if we can fly down but I want to send something to my little goddaughter." I licked my lips. "Does she still like Caillou?"

Bree groaned. "She LOVES Caillou. I know that whole fucking song and it drives me nuts!" Bree yawned. "I might take a nap with her. Text me later okay? Tell me how everything turns out."

"Alright. I love you B" I saw Troy walking down the hall.

"Love you too." Bree hung up the phone.

Troy chuckled at me. "Why are you on the floor babe?"

"Just getting comfortable." I said sarcastically. I reached my hands out. "you're going to have to help me out here honey." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "thank you, is everything settled?"

"Yep." Troy swiped the key in the door and twisted the handle opening the door.

"Thank god." I said, walking in. I held the door open for Troy who hauled the luggage in. "When do we have to leave?"

"at 6, why?" Troy asked, closing the door behind him. "Hotel sex?"

"Eh, I don't really feel like having sex." I frowned at Troy. "I'm sorry honey."

Troy kissed my lips. "Don't worry about it. I know you don't feel well. I was just joking. You should go lay down."

"Are you going to leave?" I asked quietly. "You can if you want. I don't want you to stay up here when you want to go out and do stuff. I'll be okay." I walked over to the bed and laid down. "Don't worry about it."

Troy chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, unless it's to get food. I'm not going to leave my pregnant wife in a hotel room in some foreign city all alone." He kicked his shoes off. "If you take a nap and you feel better we can walk down to your dad's store and check it out. If you want?"

I shrugged, letting out a big yawn. "We'll see how I feel, now come here and cuddle with me."

Troy jumped on the bed, crawling next to me. "I have no complaints here." His arms wrapped around my waist resting on my big belly. His hands drifted up to my boobs, he squeezed gently. "They're getting so big."

I couldn't help but laugh at my husband. He was something else. "It feels like I have normal sized balloons, filled with water, taped to my chest." I licked my lips and turned my head back to look at him. "I miss cuddling with you the normal way. We just spoon all the time."

He kissed behind my ear. "I like spooning with you. It reminds me of high school, when we would freak dance." I giggled at him, putting my face into the pillow. "I like touching your butt"

"We are so weird." I said, rubbing my belly slowly. "We always talk about the weirdest things. Like butts." Troy ran his thumbs down my back lowly. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly. "That feels so good." I said quietly. He rubbed my lower back slowly and I felt my self getting sleepier.

After my nap, we didn't have time to go out and about so we just got ready for his thing. I could not think of it's name for anything. I slipped on the dress Elizabeth picked out when we went shopping. I just left my hair down in its curls and slipped some comfortable shoes on.

Troy met me by the door, looking very handsome in his tuxedo. I grabbed my handbag and gave him a kiss before we left. Luckily the dinner was in the ballroom of the hotel we were staying in so all we had to do was go downstairs.

When we got to the ballroom we were given name tags and a seat. Troy was met with a couple of his teammates, some I recognized from the wedding. I slipped away to go to the bathroom. As I came back out I bumped in to a tall man. Well I was at a professional basketball… Gathering.

"Whoa, Excuse me, ma'am." A deep voice said, looking down at me. I looked up and it was none other than Michael Jordan.

I blinked looking up at him and I blushed. "I'm sorry Mr. Jordan."

He chuckled. "Call me Michael, Which one of these men belong to you?"

"Troy Bolton." I said, smiling. I looked around and saw Troy coming toward us. "He played for two years then blew his knee out."

Michael winced. "I saw that game. It didn't look good."

"Hey Michael, how are you doing?" Troy said, wrapping his arm around me. "I see you met my wife, Gabriella."

"Hey Troy, we were just talking about you. I've been good, I see your family is growing." Michael motioned towards me.

I sighed. "Yes. Identical Twin Boys." Troy just smiled proudly. "I'm outnumbered."

"Well you should name one Michael and the other Jordan." He joked.

I laughed. "Troy tried. You know his favorite movie in high school was Space Jam."

"Gabs!" Troy protested and we all just laughed together.

"It was nice to meet you Michael." I said, smiling at the man.

"Nice to meet you too." He said before somebody else caught his attention.

Troy slid his fingers in between mine. "You don't tell MJ my favorite movie was Space Jam!"

I giggled quietly. "He didn't even care Troy." Troy led me to our table and I kissed his cheek gently. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Troy smiled over at me and met his lips with mine. "I love you sweetheart, You look so beautiful today."

I kissed his lips gently, rubbing his thigh gently. "I love you too, you look very handsome." I pulled him closer to me and whispered. "You look very sexy in a tuxedo." I flicked my tongue against his earlobe and let him go so he sat up.

He looked over at me and smirked. I couldn't read what he was thinking. Our dinner was served and I forgot about Troy, focusing on the food. After dinner the owner and the head coach were giving speeches and I fell asleep. I felt Troy's elbow in my side and I sat up quickly opening my eyes. I looked over at Troy and he had a small smirk on his face. I pinched his leg under the table and he flinched.

I kept myself awake through the rest of the speeches and it was time for drinks. Since I couldn't drink Troy and I decided we'd just go back to the room. I leaned my head against his arm and we stood in the elevator. "I can't believe you fell asleep during the speeches." Troy teased, playing with my fingers.

I smiled, looking up at him. "Troy, I'm pregnant with twins. I could fall asleep anywhere." He chuckled and hugged his arms around me tightly. We got to our floor and Troy opened our room. Once the door was closed I pulled off my dress. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my belly in the mirror.

Troy stood in the door way, watching me. "You look good pregnant."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Don't get any ideas. It itches." I said, rubbing the bottom of my growing belly slowly.

"Today wasn't that bad." He said leaning in the doorway watching me. I dropped my hair elastic I was holding and I bent over to pick it up. I felt a hand smack my butt. I picked up my hair tie and put my hair in a bun.

I turned to look at him. "Can you go like a day without touching my butt?" He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed my left cheek. "You're so lucky I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I connected my lips with his.

Troy kissed my lips gently before pulling away. "I am the luckiest man alive." He winked at me before releasing me, walking back into the room. I closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom. I noticed a little spotting. I changed into my pajamas and washed my face. I walked into the room and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow. "You alright babe?"

I nodded. "I just have a little spotting. It was probably from stressing out earlier." I said quietly. "I need to relax."

Troy wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the back of my neck. "You should relax, we'll take it easy tomorrow." I nodded silently, leaning back against him.

The next day Troy let me sleep in while he ordered breakfast for us. We ate our breakfast and got ready for the day. We were leaving later that night. We packed our things and left them by the door. We took a walk down to one of my father's stores. When he redecorated his stores I modeled in a couple of outfits he made so I was plastered all over the walls.

We walked in the door and I was met with my own face on a big wall. "Damn babe, you look hot." Troy said from next to me.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was five years ago when I was young and not pregnant." I put a hand on my belly.

He laughed. "You still are young." We walked deeper into the store, looking around. I was looking at some of the clothes, I definitely needed to call my dad and tell him how amazing all his clothes were. "You should tell your dad to make maternity clothes."

"He offered to make me something but I figured once he would be done, I wouldn't be pregnant anymore." I said, playing with the material in my hands. "What are we going to do for four hours?"

Troy chuckled, "I have no idea."

I held up a cute shirt. "I would look so cute in this if I wasn't pregnant." I pouted.

"You only have a couple more months babe." He reassured me, kissing my lips. "Let's go walk around a little bit, okay?" I nodded and he lead me out of the store. We hadn't gotten approached by anybody today which was nice. Troy squeezed my hand as we walked down the street.

I leaned my head against his arm and I took a deep breath. "We still need another name for our other son." I rubbed my belly slowly. "I already know his middle name."

Troy chuckled. "How do you know the middle name when I don't even know the first name?"

"It fits easily with any name honey." We walked into a little park a couple blocks from the hotel and we sat on the first empty bench we found. I put my face in his neck and he wrapped his arm around my neck. "I'm getting kind of excited."

He smiled down at me. "Really?" I nodded. "I am excited too. I can't wait to be a dad." Troy was quiet for a minute. "Cooper."

I licked my lips, thinking. "Okay. Cooper Jonathan." I looked up at him and he smiled and kissed my lips gently.

"Tanner and Cooper." Troy said, testing it out. "it's perfect."

"Sure is." I said quietly, snuggling closer to him.

Troy sighed. "Are they still considered twins if you have on say at 11:55 at night on December 31st and the other at 12:02 on January first? They would be born on different days, and years." he questioned.

I giggled quietly. "You are such a smart ass."

He chuckled. "It's a legit question."

"You'll have to Google it when we get back home, or talk to Dr. Samuels." I said, rubbing my belly, still giggling quietly.

Troy kissed down my cheek slowly. "You're so damn cute." I snuggled against him and he rubbed my arms gently. "it's getting hot out here."

"I'm thirsty." I said sitting up. "Let's go back to our nice air conditioned hotel."

He agreed and we started walking back to our hotel. I sat on the bed , leaned my back against the headboard. Troy ordered room service and we decided to pick a movie to watch. I put my hands on my belly, feeling my boys kick. Troy answered the door for our food and he wheeled the tray back over to me. I grabbed the bottle of water and took a drink. "You feel better?" Troy asked me.

I nodded, taking another drink. I rested the warm plate against my belly and started eating. We watched our movie and ate, pausing it multiple times for pee breaks. It was nice just relaxing with my husband, something I wont get much time to do when the babies come.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :)


	7. Halloween

**Troy's POV**

We got back home to Albuquerque, Gabi still wasn't feeling all that well so Pete, Elizabeth's babysitter, got her for the week. I was still looking for some land, in a nice area to start building our house on. I had just finished the sketch and showed it to Gabi, who started crying. She was so hormonal, I thought nothing of it. I started working a little more from home since she was having such a tough week. I was actually starting to get on her nerves, it was quite humorous.

I walked in the kitchen in just my boxers. I looked through the cabinets to see if anything sparked my interest. I started pulling things out of the cabinet. "What are you doing?" I turned and hit my head on the edge of the cabinet. I groaned and held where I hit my head. I closed the door on the cabinet to see Gabi with her hands on her hips. "I organized that three days ago." She said, looking pissed off.

"You know you're not supposed to be on chairs Gabi." I said, crossing my arms. It was a pretty tall cabinet.

She blinked at me. "I wasn't on the chair. I was on the counter."

"Gabi!" I practically yelled. "What would have happened if you fell Gabi, and I wasn't home? I'll reorganize it when I find something. Don't get up on counters Gab. You're pregnant with two babies, you're already high risk." I saw her lip quiver and my face softened. "Gabi…"

She burst into tears. "You hate me!" She covered her face with her hands. Her harsh sobs shook her swollen yet small frame. "I didn't…." She went off into mumbles. I could barely understand her. "…and now you hate me." I bit my lip to hold back my smile. I felt like an ass for wanting to laugh but she was just so damn cute.

"I could never hate you sweetheart." I wrapped my arms around her. I stood there, rubbing her back slowly as she calmed down. "I just don't want you or the babies to get hurt alright? I don't know what I would do without you." My lips pressed softly against her hair. "I love you sweetheart."

Her sobs were now sniffles. "I love you…too." She rested her cheek against my chest. Her back arched over her pregnant belly, she looked really uncomfortable. "I think I need a nap now." She said quietly.

I hugged her tightly, still rubbing her back. "Go take a nap now, I'll put everything back where I found it and I will meet you up there, okay?" I said softly. She pulled away and looked up at me. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"When you come up bring up some whip cream, a turkey sandwich with no mayo and the box of goldfish we bought." I smiled at her, nodding my head. She walked away from me up the stairs. I wondered what she needed all that for. I put everything away that I took out the cabinet and made her a turkey sandwich. I put it in the fridge because I know she would be sleeping by the time I got there.

I made my way back up to our bedroom and peaked my head in the door. "Gabi?" I whispered. She didn't respond. She was laying on her side, sleeping peacefully. I walked in quietly and laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her belly.

She moved a little then settled back down. I laid there quietly for a couple of moments. "Where's my sandwich?" She asked quietly.

A smile took over my face. "Go back to sleep sweetheart." I whispered before I kissed her ear gently.

* * *

"Can we go trick or treating now?!" Elizabeth said impatiently. It was Seven o'clock, barely dark outside. We went over to my parents' for Halloween. We all decided to dress up. Elizabeth was a witch, I was Super Man. Gabi decided to be a Women's Basketball Player. She had a sports bra on. Her stomach exposed, painted orange with expertly drawn basketball lines by me. She had a pair of my loose basketball shorts on with sneakers. I also wrote Bolton 14 on her back. She found the idea on the internet somewhere.

"It's not even dark yet." I argued with my little sister. "Trick or treating is best when it's dark."

Gabi was sitting on the couch, resting for our big walk around the neighborhood. I told her she didn't have to go, but she wanted to since it was going to be more difficult next year with the twins. My mom was dressed as the little mermaid- because she had a red wig. My dad was a 'manager at Albuquerque Rocks', he was no fun.

"Gabi should we go now or wait?" Liz asked Gab who looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Gabi." Liz said a little louder.

Gab sat up straight, blinking. "What? Did I doze off?"

Liz laughed. "You're like dad when he get home after work, you sit down and start snoring."

Gabi blushed. "Was I snoring?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Only a little but it was cute." She threw one of my moms decorative pillows at me.

"Hey, hey, now, children." My mom scolded. "It took me 5 months to make that pillow." I rolled my eyes. "Just because you are married and about to become a father, Troy Maxwell, doesn't mean that I won't punish you."

Gabi giggled quietly from the couch, rubbing her belly. Liz sat next to Gabi and felt her bump. "Look at Troy, Always getting yelled at by the women in his life." Gabi said, smirking at me.

I held my hand up, pretending to flip her off but my finger was just closed in a fist. My mom smacked me in the back of my head. "Ow! Mom!"

"I mean it Troy Maxwell." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Gabi burst out laughing. "Oh! I gotta pee!" She said in between giggles. She struggled to get off the couch and waddled quickly to the bathroom.

"Is she going to have a lot of pee breaks when we go trick or treating?" Liz asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, chuckling. "Probably. She has two babies resting on her bladder, that would be like me sitting on your stomach, 24/7."

"Except the babies don't way a billion pounds!" Liz said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I scoffed. "I do not weigh a billion pounds!" I said defensively. "190 at the most!" She just rolled her eyes at me. I looked over at my dad who was watching us, amused. "Women… I'm go glad I'm having boys."

"What was that?" Gabi said, walking into the room.

"I said I love you sweetheart." I wrapped my arms around her, kidding her cheek.

She smiled at me. "I know that's not what you said but since your butt looks so good in your superman costume, I'll let it slide… and I love you too honey." She winked at me. "Lizzie are you ready to go?" Gabs asked.

Liz popped up straight away. "Yes!" She said excitedly, "Just let me get my bag!" She ran out of the room, getting her bag.

Gabi and I headed for the door. "Y'all be careful." Mom yelled as Liz ran over to us. "Elizabeth, be good."

"Yeah, Yeah" Liz said, running out the door. Gabi and I followed, shutting the door behind us. I wrapped my arm around Gabi as we trailed Elizabeth from house to house. We were standing at a house a couple blocks away from my parents' house. Gabi leaned against me, rubbing her belly slowly. Lizzie was in line behind a couple of kids to get some candy.

"You're daughter is beautiful." A lady next to me said. I looked over at her and was about to protest when she spoke again. "You and your wife must have been young when you had her. And another one of the way. I'm sure she won't mind the age gap. My kids are almost 15 years apart."

I looked at Gabi who was looking at me. I turned to the lady. "Yeah, she's excited to become a big sister. We're having twins this time." I felt Gabi pinch my side. I grabbed her hand. "The doctor said to expect them at any time now."

The lady smiled at us. "Well God bless your growing family." A boy ran over to her and they started walking the opposite direction.

Liz came walking over. "I got a whole snicker bar!" She said excitedly. "Can we come back to this house later?"

I chuckled. "We haven't even made it around the loop and Gabs is already falling asleep." She pinched me again as we started walking to the next house.

Gabi stretched her back while Liz went up to the next house. "Why'd you tell that lady Liz was ours?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I was bored. She could easily be ours, we had so much sex I don't know how you didn't get pregnant." She smacked me. "What? The tent, the car, my house, your house, on the roof."

Gabi blushed. "That was the one and only time I'll ever do that at a school."

"You must've forgotten about the time under the stairs." I said smirking.

She blushed again. "We didn't have sex you just fing-figured out what the math homework was." She caught herself as Liz approached. "What'd you get?" Gabi asked, changing the subject.

She snorted. "Two smarties… what a rip off."

I laughed and put my hand on her head, leading her to the next house. "Oh Liz, the life of an 11 year old is so hard." She rolled her eyes at me in response. She runs to the next house. "What were you saying?" I asked Gabi, turning to look at her.

A faint blush was still on her cheeks. "Nothing." She said with a small smile. "But I get the point. I had the Depo shot. I didn't like the pills… I was on them for a little while and I gained like five pounds. When I got the shot and moved to Albuquerque I gained like 7 pounds."

"Well you were and still are sexy as hell and that's all that matters." I said, jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. "You love me for my tits and my diarrhea of the mouth." I chuckled at her and nodded. I kissed her head and we made it around the block again before Gab started getting antsy. "I have to pee, Troy." She said quietly.

"Go in the bush, I'll hide you." I said. She stared at me. "It's dark! No one can see you anyway."

"Uh No way!" She said, crossing her arms. "Doesn't Chad's parent's live over here?"

"They live on the next street over." I said, pointing. She shifted her feet, waiting for me. "Fine, we'll go walk over there." Elizabeth walked over to us from the house. "We're going to take a little detour to Auntie Lynn's house okay? Gabi needs to pee."

"Okay!" Liz said smiling. We made our way to Chad's parents house. We all walked up to the door, knocking on it. Lynn opened the door with a bowl of candy. "Trick or treat!" Liz said with a big smile on her face.

"Liz!" She said smiling and she gasped when she saw me and Gabi. "Troy and Gabi! Look at you girl, you are beautiful." Gabi smiled at the compliment. "Would you like to come inside for a minute?" Lynn said smiling.

"Could we please? Momma needs a potty break." Gabi said, rubbing her tummy.

Lynn smiled and moved out of the way. "First door on your right." Gabi waddled in quickly, yelling a 'thank you.' Liz and I hugged Chad's mom before stepping inside. "How have you been Troy? I haven't seen you guys since the wedding."

"I'm good, busy with work and keeping an eye on Gabi. She thinks she's wonder woman sometimes." I said with a proud smile. "God love her."

She smiled at me. "Oh, I remember when you and Chad were little boys and look at you now, all grown up and having babies of your own." She gave me another tight hug. "I bought the boys the cutest outfits but you can't see them till the baby shower, they'll be a baby shower right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to talk to Gabi or my mom?"

"Talk to Gabi about what?" Gabs asked walking over to us, holding her back.

"A baby shower." Lynn said. They sat for a little while and talked. Chad's dad helped Lizzie look through her candy, Liz snuck him a couple pieces. "You better not be eating any of that girls candy." Lynn called out.

They laughed secretly to themselves. I walked over to her and looked through her candy. "Do you have anything good?" I asked.

"I'm saving all the good stuff, you can have some smarties, I don't really like those." She put them in my hand and I gladly accepted them. I unwrapped the wrapper and popped a couple in my mouth.

After our little visit we made our way back to my parents house. When we got there Gabi collapsed on the couch. "That was like running six miles." She popped back up and walked toward the bathroom.

I sat down. "So Lizzie, which candies are you going to share with your favorite big brother?" I said, pulling her in a hug.

"I'm not five Troy, you can't con me out of my candy anymore." Elizabeth said moving her back of candy bag out of my reach. "I'll give you maybe two good candies then you can have all the candy I don't like."

I shrugged. "That's fine with me." I watch Liz sit in the middle of the floor and dump all of her candy out of her bag. She split them into three groups. Gabi came back from the bathroom and sat down next to me. "Liz is going to give me all the candy she doesn't want." I said excitedly.

Gabi laughed quietly. "You don't need any candy you old man." She leaned over to give me a kiss but I turned my cheeks so she kissed my ear. She wiped her hand on her tongue. "Gross, I put my tongue in your ear."

I laughed at her and smirked. "That's what you get for calling me old." I rubbed her belly slowly. "How do you feel?" I asked as she leaned against me.

"I'm sleepy. I think I might just go upstairs and pass out on your bed." She said, looking down at her belly. "You have to get this paint off me though, my back itches and I can't scratch it."

I chuckled and kissed her lips gently. "Let's take this paint off you and go lay down, my parents won't mind." She pushed off my leg to get up.

"Where are you going? We didn't even eat any candy yet" Liz said with her mouth full of chocolate.

Gabi smiled at her. "We'll eat some candy tomorrow, okay?" She leaned over to kiss the top of Liz's head. "I love you Lizzy Gabrielle."

"Love you too sissy." She said, putting another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Gabi headed up the stairs and I went to go find my mom. She was sitting in the back room on the computer. "Hey mom." I said, she turned to look up at me. "I think Gabs and I are going to crash here and Elizabeth is in the living room with four fun sized candy bars in her mouth."

"She is just like you when you were a kid." My mom laughed and nodded, turning back to the computer. "Goodnight baby."

"Night mom." I said, walking up the stairs. I grabbed a couple of towels and took them to the bathroom. Gabi was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Let's go shower, okay?"

"Alright" She agreed, getting up. She walked into the bathroom pulling off the shorts she was wearing. We took a quick shower, I washed the paint off her back. We changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down in my old bed. Gabi turned to me smiling. "Remember that day I went through your drawer."

"We used that whole pack of unopened fire and ice condoms." I said chuckling. "We should buy some, just for nostalgia."

Gabi snorted, laughing. "I can't wait for the 20 year reunion. See that bitch… What was her name?" She looked up at the ceiling. I had no idea who she was talking about. "That GIRL Troy." She said slapping my chest.

I laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"MICHAELA GRANT." She said loudly. "That bitch." I smirked as she continued to rant on about my old ex-girlfriend. "I bet she's still a bitch."

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around her as best as I could. "You're hysterical Gab." She ignored my comment. "We have to take the boys camping when they're older."

"I'm sure when they're in high school they'll go down to the lake and drink beer with their friends. But luckily for them they won't have to camp and they could stay at the house." Gabi said, putting her hands on her belly. "I bet they'll both be amazing like me."

I scoffed. "More like, they'll be amazing like me."

She giggled and I kissed her belly. She watched her belly bounce as she laughed which made her laugh even more. "Look at it!" She said, giggling. "It's like a bouncing basketball… dribbling: that's the word." She sighed laying against me. "You should sing to me baby."

"Singer's choice?" I asked, she nodded. I sighed thinking of a song to sing. "Do you remember the first song I sang to you?" I smirked, knowing she wouldn't

"Jason Aldean. My Kinda Party. In your truck." She said quietly without hesitation. "But the first real song you sang to me was on the phone. Jason Aldean. Love I Wanna Be In."

I looked at her surprised. "You remember that but you can't remember to tell your best friend that you're pregnant." She glared at me. "I love you." I offered, kissing her ear. She kissed my lips gently.

"I love you too." She said sleepily. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. I played with her hair as she drifted off to sleep. I watched her sleep for a little while, with my hands resting on her belly. I felt the boys kicking my hand softly.

"I love you guys." I said quietly rubbing her bump. I cuddled against her, finally closing my eyes.

* * *

Sorry, it's so late. I didn't forget! Don't forget to review :)


	8. Shower

**Troy's POV**

The weekend after Halloween we had a baby shower for Gabi. I had to attend because it was at my house and I had no other choice. My parents were the first to come and set up. Zeke was making food, Sharpay was bringing the kids as well. Taylor, Chad and Malia flew in from Sacramento and Rob, Bree and Macy flew in as well. Gabi's mom flew in from New York and her dad came down from San Francisco.

Apparently My mom and Gabi have been planning this for a while. I've been running around all week doing last minute things like cleaning the house, getting drinks and so many things I don't even remember. I slept in as long as I could before Gabi came up and got me.

She sat on the bed next to me. "Troy, honey." She said rubbing my back. "Wake up, you have to shower and get ready for the shower." She leaned over and laid her head on my back. "I wish I could be napping right now."

I rolled over and pulled her on the bed with me. I kissed her forehead. 'Good Morning beautiful." She cuddled up to me. "Did you already shower?"

She shook her head, no. "I've been trying to help your mom decorate but she won't let me." She rubbed her belly slowly. "5 more weeks." She said quietly. "I have to go to the doctors tomorrow, they might induce me sooner."

"Probably, it looks like they're about to crawl right through your belly." I leaned down and kissed across her belly slowly. "Everything is ready for them, all they need to do is arrive."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I think I'm going to miss being pregnant a little bit. I won't miss the cravings and the mood swings but I'll miss them kicking around in there." She sat up. "My legs just fell asleep, great." She said sarcastically.

I chuckled and sat up. I moved her legs and she hissed. "Are they going through the tingly stage?" She nodded, moving her little swollen feet in circles. "We should get in the shower sweetheart." I pulled her up and kissed her lips.

"I don't think there is room for four in the shower honey." She rubbed her tummy slowly. She smiled up at me. "But we can try."

Gabriella led me over to the bathroom and we successfully took a shower together. We got dressed and walked down the stairs. The front room was decorated in blue baby things. Gabi almost started crying. She went over and hugged my mom. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed myself a quick bowl of cereal.

Zeke, Sharpay and the kids were next to come since he had the food. They were followed by Taylor, Chad and Malia. After a half hour our house was filled with people. I took the men and the kids down stairs into the game room. The guys and I were watching football and the kids were playing with each other and with a whole bunch of Liz's old toys we put down there.

My mom came down to get me so we could open the presents. I sat down on the chair next to Gabi, kissing her lips. "Are you having a good time?" I asked, rubbing her knee.

She smiled at me and nodded. "It's really fun, my ass hasn't left this chair except for when I peed."

I chuckled kissing her forehead. "That's my girl."

Mom got the camera and started video taping. I watched her as it turned to herself. "Hi Tanner and Cooper, this is Grandma Lucy! We are currently at your baby shower, about to open all your presents!" Mom turned the camera to Gabi and I. "There is your mommy Gabi and daddy Troy. And you are in mommies big belly. Gabi stand up." Mom instructed. Gabi laughed, being a good sport, she stood up. She smoothed down her shirt, emphasizing her bump.

"Hi Boys. Mommy loves you." Gabi said smiling, blowing a kiss to the camera. Gab turned to me, "Come on Daddy, say something to your boys." She nudged me.

Gabi sat back down and my mom pointed the camera over to me. "Hi Boys. I don't know how old you are when you're watching this, but I love you and your mommy very much." My mom smiled at me. She turned the camera, talking to other people. I scooted my chair closer to Gabi's. "My mom is crazy."

Gabi giggled quietly and leaned her head against my chest. "Let her be. She's having her first grandchildren, let her have all the fun she wants." I wrapped my arm around Gabi as she sat up again, she talked to one of her old co-worker friends. I looked around the room. Gabi's mom and Taylor were chatting next to me. Sharpay was talking to Kelsi and Ryan.

"We're they always like that?" I heard Gabi's mom ask Taylor. I leaned over to kiss Gabi's head to pretend I wasn't listening to them.

"Yep, since Spring Break of senior year. You heard all the stories at the wedding. Since they met they were inseparable, I was hesitating even introducing them because I had the intuition that they'd end up like this." Taylor said with a small laugh. "But they're like the fairy tale couple of the group, everything only makes them stronger."

Katherine sighed. "I still feel so bad. I wanted her to have this, I just thought it was just a fling. They always look so happy, it reminds me of John and I when we were young. But of course we had Gabi just out of high school and my mother was supporting us. John was going to college and mom and I were taking care of Gabi. I was so in love I was blinded by all reality really." I glanced over at them and Katherine smile at me, I smiled back. "Then my mom got sick when Gabi was about eight and she passed away. John got his first job designing some shoes and I was devastated. Things just went down hill from there."

"Troy are you ready?" Gabi said, looking at me.

I turned my attention to her. "Yeah, sure."

We started opening the presents we got so much stuff I wasn't even sure where we were going to put it. We ate some cake and people started leaving, trickling out slowly. Gabi went upstairs to lay down and I started taking the presents up to the babies room. They were going to share until they were a little older and we moved into another house.

My parents and Gabi's parents helped us clean up. I brought all of the cash, gift cards and bonds into our room. I put them in the safe in the closet quietly not to wake Gabi. I walked down stairs as they were finished cleaning up.

After everybody left I walked upstairs and laid down next to Gabriella. She stirred. "Troy?" She asked quietly.

"What's up baby?" I asked, turning to wrap my arms around her.

"Did everybody leave?" She asked, burying her face in my chest.

I nodded. "Down stairs is cleaned up thanks to our parents, I brought all of the gifts to the babies room. I put all the money in the safe and now I'm laying with you." I rubbed her belly slowly. "I bet you five dollars they'll induce you on Wednesday."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You're on. I say Friday." She kissed my lips firmly. "Thank you for putting up with the shower today."

"It was my pleasure." I said kissing the top of her head. "I was thinking about going through the clothes, to get it out of the way just incase something happens." She shrugged. "Well it's going to be any time now. The car seats are in the car and the bags are packed."

She sat up. "My back is killing me." She said sighing. "I hope it's soon, I'm done being pregnant."

I laughed, sitting up with her. "It will be soon." I kissed her forehead gently.

The next morning I went to the office for a little bit, when I got back home Gab was sorting through the babies clothes. I knocked on the door and she turned and smiled at me. "Hey honey."

I walked in and sat down next to her. "Hi sweetheart." I said kissing her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Sorting. Good thing they're both boys, they can share all these clothes." She said sighing, putting down the onsie. "We are only going to dress them alike for pictures okay? Because I don't know if I'll be able to tell them apart if they're identical… does that make me a bad mom?"

I shook my head. "Not at all baby." I said rubbing her back slowly. "We're going to take each day one day at a time, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright. What time is it?"

"Almost one." I said, looking at my watch. "When's your appointment?"

"2:30." She said rubbing her belly. "I put all the premie and newborn clothes in the top drawers cause I know we'll be using them first. Then the 0 to three month and so on. I put all the bigger clothes in the closets. I'm just trying to make them all fit." She said picking up a tiny onsie. "Our babies will be this small."

I held my hand up to it. "It's like the size of my hand." I said at it. She put the onsie in my hand, it read 'mommies handsome man.' I chuckled at myself. "Did you put all the mommy stuff at the top?"

She scoffed. "Nooo." She said with a mischievous smile. She looked away from me. "Okay I did, sue me."

I laughed, kissing her cheek gently. "I love you." I picked up the clothes that were on the floor and fit them in the drawers. I helped Gabi up and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too honey. Do we have any cake left?" She said with a small smile.

I smiled at her, nodding. "I think we do. Come on." I held her hand and lead her down stairs. She waddled over to the fridge and I got changed into something else. I came back down the stairs and she had a piece of cake resting on her belly. She was eating it as she watched TV.

I sat down next to her. "Can I have some?" I asked, pouting.

"Get your own cake." She said putting a forkful in her mouth. I continued to pout at her. She looked away from me and looked back. She sighed. "Fine, because you're cute." She fed me some cake and kissed my lips. "Happy?"

I licked my lips after I ate the bite of cake. "Very." I winked at her. I put my finger in the frosting and I sucked the frosting off my finger. She stared at me. She had a lustful look in her eyes. She dipped her finger in the frosting and placed it in front of my lips. I put her finger in my mouth, sucking the frosting off her finger, licking her fingertip.

She bit her lip and pulled her finger out of my mouth, picking up the fork again. "Stop trying to seduce me." She said, stuffing cake in her mouth.

I burst out laughing. "You're seducing yourself baby." I rubbed her thigh slowly. She poked my hand with her fork. "OW!" I yelled holding my hand. "You just forked me!"

She smiled at me, holding back her giggles. She burst out laughing and handed me the cake. She got up and waddled to the bathroom. I finished off her last bite of cake and threw the plate away. I put the fork in the sink. Gabi came back at and sighed. "You have to stop making me laugh. I'll pee everywhere." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so hilarious." I winked at her. I kissed her forehead. "You should get ready for your appointment."

She nodded and walked upstairs. When she came back down she was dressed with her purse on her shoulder. We got into the car and drove to the hospital. She rubbed her belly and sang along to the song on the radio as we pulled up. We got out and walked into the hospital. We got stopped by one of Gabi's old coworkers.

After Gabi finished talking, she checked in and got called back five minutes later. They took Gabi's vitals and weight. She got changed into the paper gown and sat down on the bed. "Why do they make these so high?" Gabs asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. So doctors can stand up and examine you?" I guessed.

"They should think about the small people." she said, rubbing her belly. "I feel like you need to lift me up and set me on here."

I chuckled quietly. "Be sure to put that in the complaint box."

I sat quietly while Gabi got examined. She and the babies were doing really well. Everybody was healthy and the babies had strong heartbeats. The doctor set Gabi up to be induced on Thursday morning. We both lost. The doctor checked the positions and the babies would be fine to be born vaginally, but if something happens they would always be prepared for an emergency C-section.

We told everybody the news and we decided to go out to dinner with everybody. Chad and Taylor were flying out tomorrow, Taylor was a little sad she was leaving before the babies were born but we promised to take a lot of pictures. Bree was going to stay a couple more days, Gabi wanted her there. Her dad was flying back to California tomorrow as well. Her mom was staying though.

Bree was going to stay with us, so she was going to 'move in' tomorrow. Katherine was staying at a hotel. We had a fun night, catching up with everybody, chatting excitedly about the babies. I saw back and watched everyone talk. Gabi was sitting next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She was about to fall asleep, but when she started softly snoring.

I leaned over and kissed her ear gently. "Gabriella." I said softly. "Sweetheart." I said, speaking a little louder.

She jumped up. "What's that?" She said, looking over at me. I just looked at her, amused. "Did I fall asleep again?… Shit." I nodded in response to her question. She sighed and rubbed her belly. "I'm tired Troy."

I kissed her forehead gently. "I know baby, we're going home soon." I played with her hair. "Three days." I said quietly and she smiled at me.

"Three days." She repeated.

We said our goodbyes and headed home. Gabi fell asleep in the car on the way back. I pulled the car in the garage and woke Gabi up. We walked up stairs, Gabi took off her pants and crawled into bed. Once I crawled in bed next to Gabi I passed out.

The next day I woke up early going to work. I walked in my office and sat down doing some paper work. I was going through the finances when my dad walked in the door. I glanced up at him. "Hey dad." I said, looking back down.

"I remember what I was going to tell you yesterday. I'm getting old." He said chuckling. "Anyway, The other day I was driving around the neighborhood Gabi used to live in, by the Evans place, the street behind it has a couple of empty lots."

I looked up at him as he caught my attention. "Really?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "There is this corner lot. It would be perfect for you, it's a nice chunk of land and it's still in the East High district." Dad said smiling. "You and Gabi should go check it out. I called and the price is outstanding." He handed me the piece of paper.

"Thanks Pop." I said, taking the paper. "I'll see you later at Rocks." He nodded and left. I finished looking through the papers I was reading. My Cell rang in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered it, filing the papers in my desk.

"I'm bored." Gabi whined. "Can you come home?"

I chuckled. "Gabi. I'm working. How about I pick up some lunch? We can eat and then we can take a drive. I want to see something."

She sighed. "okay. Hurry home or else I'll start cleaning something. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Sweetheart, I'll be home in a couple hours, so get back in bed." I told her. "bye beautiful."

"Bye" She said, hanging up the phone.

I did a couple more things I had to do then I took a walk around the building, checking in with everybody. I got in my truck and drove down to Albuquerque Rocks. Dad and I walked around the lot, talking to a couple of workers here and there. I left after an hour or so to go pick up lunch for Gab and I. Once I got home Gabriella attacked me at the door.

I chuckled as she hugged me. I kissed her lips slowly. "Well hello to you too."

"Thank god you're home… and you have food!" She smiled even brighter. "I was bored and hungry." She cupped my face and kissed my lips firmly. I handed her a bag and she happily took it, walking into the dining room. I followed her and sat down

After we finished eating, Gabi got changed and we got into the car to take a little drive. I didn't tell Gabi where we were going. She was getting antsy. "Gabi, hold on, we're almost there."

She sighed loudly, letting me know how frustrated she was. I pulled up to the empty corner lot. There was two houses on the street so far, they were pretty big. "This is it?" She said, looking out the window then at me.

"Yeah, this is it." I said, turning off the car, getting out. I walked around and helped her out of the car. We stood on the sidewalk looking at the property. "What do you think?"

"It looks like a big square of dirt." She said, turning to look at me. "Why are we here Troy?"

"I think this would be a great piece of land to build our house on. What do you think?" I said, looking down at her.

She put her hand on her belly, rubbing it slowly. "You want to build here?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said slowly. I turn to the land. "can you see it?" I released her from my arms and ran out into the middle of the plot of land. "I am the house!" I put my arms over my head, like a roof. I heard her giggling from where I was. I walked even farther. "Look baby! I'm in the back yard!"

She smiled at me. I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I put my hand on her belly. "The boys like it so I guess it will do." She said with a small smile on her face.

My grin spread across my cheeks and I leaned down and kissed her. "I swear I will make it perfect for you. It'll be everything you ever imagined." I rubbed her arms, picking her hands up and kissing them as well.

"I have no doubts baby." She said, squeezing my hands gently. "Just being with you exceeds dream about my future I had." She cupped my face and kissed my lips firmly again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as I pulled away. I wiped her tears away. "Sorry, hormones." She said sniffling.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No need to apologize. Let's get home, we have a realtor to call."

* * *

Okay, so i wrote the last chapter, it'll end at 15. Happy veterans day! Don't forget to review :)


	9. Birth

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I put a bid on the land we looked at over the phone. We picked up Bree on our way home, Rob and Mace went back home to L.A. We sat at home and watch movies together until Troy left to go get dinner. Bree went to bed and I was having an insomnia spell. Troy went up to bed a little after Bree and I went up with him. I didn't want to be down stairs alone.

I sat next to Troy in the bed, watching him sleep next to me. The babies were being very active at the moment, keeping me wide awake. I ran my fingers through Troy's hair slowly. He let out a quietly groan, when I did it again his tired blue eyes flicked up at me.

"Gabi, why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

I frowned to myself. I didn't mean to wake him up. "Your children are keeping me awake." Troy's hand slid up my leg and I put it on my belly where one of the boys were kicking. "They're pretty hard today."

"I feel it." He mumbled, rubbing my tummy slowly before dropping his hand to my thigh.

"Go back to sleep baby." I said, running my fingers through his hair again. His eyes opened again and he sat up. "Troy, lay down."

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling our blankets to our waist. "Well I'm up now." I rest my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my arm gently.

I let out a quiet sigh. "My tattoo is ugly now. It's all stretched out because of my huge belly." I murmured. "I have heart burn too."

He kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him. "You are beautiful, my love. You're still the sexiest woman in the world." I shook my head. "Heart burn?" I nodded. "I read somewhere if you have heart burn then they have hair right? Have you heard that?"

I thought for a moment. "I think I did, somewhere." I looked up at my husband, I could tell he was tired. "Come on baby, lay down." I said softly, scooting under the covers. He did the same and I turned to face him. I stuck a pillow in between my legs, and under my belly. "Troy?" I asked him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, laying in front of me, looking back at me.

"You're going to be a wonderful daddy." I caressed his cheek with my fingertips. He smiled at me. "You know, I don't know how people fall out of love." I said quietly, his smile slowly faded as he listened to me. "I don't understand how you can fall out of love."

He waited for me to continue speaking but I didn't. He gave me another small smile. He held his hand over mine, bushing his thumb against my wrist. "I don't know how either baby. Most people don't have a love as beautiful as ours. It isn't perfect but you are just as in love with me as I am with you. We understand and respect each other. We want it. I can't speak for other people though."

I smiled as he kissed the palm of my hand. "I hope we never lose this." I said quietly. I watched him close his eyes again.

"We won't." He promised as he fell asleep.

* * *

The two days flew by. Bree was keeping me busy with online shopping and movies and reading stupid magazines. It felt like we were teenagers again, except she was a mom and I was very pregnant. We reminisced about the first couple years of high school. We talked about how people changed and if they got ugly or fat or skinny or they were just the same people. I thought about East High, the short couple months I spent there and in Albuquerque. I've spent years in Los Angeles looking for what I found in the four months I was Albuquerque. Troy.

The alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning. I sat up, looking over at Troy who was looking up at me. "I wish I could have caffeine." I said with a blank stare. He broke into a smile and sat up. He cupped my face and kissed my lips gently. "Good morning."

"Good Morning Sweetheart." Troy said, giving me another kiss before getting out of bed. "Doc said to eat a big breakfast, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything. I'm starving." I said, looking up at him. The alarm clock sounded again and I turned it off before I woke Bree. I climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs. I sat at the island, watching Troy start to cook breakfast. "I'm getting really excited."

Troy jumped, I apparently caught him by surprise. "You scared me Gabs." He said chuckling. "What'd you say?"

I giggled quietly at him. "I said, I'm getting really excited." I leaned my elbows on the counter. "I can't wait to meet my babies."

He smiled at me. "Me either. I want to see who they look like." He said, turning back to the food. "I bet one will look like you and act like me and one will look like me and act like you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know about that. I keep forgetting they'll be newborns. I sometimes think I'll give birth to grown men." Troy chuckled. "Seriously. They'll be babies for like a day then the next day they're going to get married."

"They're going to have at least 25 years before that happens baby." He said. I climbed off the stool and got a bottle out of the fridge. I wrapped my arms as best I could around Troy from behind. He turned around and smiled at me. "After today it's going to be way easier to hug you."

"I know! I won't have this thing in my way." I said sighing. I kissed his chest gently. I released my arms from around him and took a drink of my water. "You're going to get your skinny wife back."

Troy chuckled, rolling his eyes at me. He always ignored my little weight comments by now. He leaned down kissing my lips before he pulled a couple of plates from the cabinet. I sat back down and Bree walked down the stairs. "Hey Boltons." She went straight to the coffee pot.

"Hey Bree." I said. "Did you sleep good?"

"yeah, I miss my babygirl though." She said, sitting down next to me with a cup of coffee.

I stared down at her cup. "I didn't think after working at Starbucks I'd miss coffee this much, but I do… Can I smell it?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

Both her and Troy laughed at me. She slid over her cup and I picked it up. I looked like a person going through withdrawal. My nose was in her cup, I inhaled deeply. I could hear them laughing at me some more. "You are such a freak." Bree said, reaching to take her cup. I sighed and gave it back to her.

"Only a couple more hours." I said, watching my husband slide a plate of food in front of me. I picked the fork up and started eating. He and Bree sat down with food on either side of me. We finished eating, I went upstairs to take a shower and get changed. I walked down stairs and waited for Bree and Troy.

When they were ready we loaded the car up and Troy locked the house. We got in and Troy drove me to the hospital. Bree got me a wheelchair and started to wheel me in while Troy carried the bags inside. She was steering me wildly and we almost knocked over some ugly decorative vase. Troy watched us, laughing. "If you guys were like this now, I'd hate to see what you acted like in high school."

"We were cray cray." Bree said, I burst out laughing. "I'm way too old to say that."

I nodded, agreeing. "That you are, you old lady." I licked my lips as I smoothed my shirt down over my belly. We went in the elevator and took it up to Labor and Delivery. When we checked in, I filled out paper work while they wheeled me to the room. I handed the clipboard to the nurse and got changed into the hospital gown. Troy helped me climb into bed and the nurse came to hook up all the monitors on me. Today was going to be a long day.

The doctor came in checked me out. I was only one cm dilated. He hooked me up to the drug to help get the contractions going. I let Troy go check on work since we had a long way to go. Bree was here with me to keep me company. Lucy and Jack stopped by as well as my mom who was still in town.

Troy got back a couple hours later. Bree went out and got one of every current magazine for me so I was busy reading Better Home and Garden magazine when Troy walked in. "Hey, any news yet?" He asked, walking over to me, kissing my lips.

I shrugged. "The doctor said I was contracting but I don't really feel anything yet, I'm only like 3cm but that was two hours ago." He sat down on the chair next to the bed. "How was everything?"

"Good, I finally caught up. I'm just going to get behind again anyway but it was nice to catch up on some paper work. Rocks is doing good, were in the slow season. I got a call today." He said with a small smile on his face.

"From who?" I asked, flipping the page on my magazine.

"We got the lot." Troy said with a big smile on his face.

My head perked up. "Really? That's fantastic." I smiled, rubbing my belly unconsciously.

He nodded. "Billy, Damon and a couple of other guys are going to start clearing it out next week." I could tell just by the look on his face, he was really excited. "I have a meeting with the Homeowners association on Tuesday to go over the blue prints. I hate those guys." He said sighing.

I smiled at my husband softly, running my fingers through your hair. "If only 17 year old Troy could see you now."

Troy chuckled, kissing my hand. "Hopefully he would've gotten his head out of his ass a whole lot sooner."

I rolled my eyes at him, I felt a tightening in my stomach. I looked over to my screen and saw I was having a contraction. "That was a big one." I said as it subsided. "I guess it only gets worse from here."

He felt my stomach and looked confused. "It's hard."

"I know, weird right?" I said, feeling my stomach as it got squishy again. I let out a quiet giggle. "It's like a hard on."

Bree burst out laughing. "Only you could compare your stomach to a penis."

I played with Troy's ear. "I have to keep my mind wondering or else I'll go crazy in this bed." My husband laid his head against my arm "Come up here and lay with me." He looked up at me and climbed into bed with me. "They need to make these bigger." I adjusted and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well it's meant for one and not two." He said kissing my neck gently. "I'm going to take a nap."

I cuddled against him. "Alright honey." I picked up my magazine, continuing to read it. I was actually reading to keep my mind off of the contractions. I finished the Home and Garden magazine, I found a really cute idea for the new house, but I'd probably forget about it when it got done. Troy was snoring softly beside me.

Bree was playing on my old iPad that I brought. I set the magazine down and closed my eyes, resting my head against Troy. "Mrs. Bolton." I opened my eyes, hearing my name being called. I saw the doctor standing next to me. Troy was still sleeping. I looked at the clock, I was out for about a half hour. "Were going to check you again."

"Okay." I said hoarsely. I took a small sip of the water on the table beside me. I poked Troy. "Honey… Troy, you gotta get up." I kissed his cheek.

He grumbled and opened up one eye. "Hm?" He asked, closing his eye again.

"You have to get up, the doctor is going to check me." I said, smacking his cheek lightly. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm gently. He smiled up at me, giving me a wink before he slid off the bed. "Thanks honey."

"Alright Mrs. Bolton." The doctor said as he came back from washing his hands and putting his gloves on. I hiked my knees up and he pushed his fingers in. I made a face at Troy who laughed quietly. It was so awkward. "Were about half way there Gabriella. Now would be the time to put in the epidural if you want it, or you could do it without any medication."

"Do it." Bree said. "Seriously, you don't want to feel your vajay ripping when TWO babies come out of it." The doctor gave her a look and she made a face right back at him.

I smiled to myself, trying not to laugh. "An epidural would be nice." I said politely as the doctor walked back out. "Bree!" I said, letting the giggles take over me.

She laughed as well. "Well what? Does he want me to say the fucking correct anatomical terms? I don't think so."

Troy chuckled quietly sitting down next to Bree on the couch. She put her legs in his lap and continued playing whatever game she was playing. I smiled at him. "You're very calm today." He said, rubbing his hand together. "I'm a nervous wreck."

I shrugged. "We'll be fine Troy. We have a while more to go until the babies are actually born. Just enjoy the last moments of freedom we have." Troy laughed at me. "I'm serious, huh Bree?"

"Yup." She said automatically, I don't even think she heard the question.

"Are you going to eat the placenta too Bree?" I asked her, smirking to see if I get the same response.

"Yea- Oh Gross! I will not eat the placenta!" She said, making gagging noses.

I giggled quietly as doctor came back and started prepping the room for my epidural. I sat up as the man instructed me to. I hugged the pillow to the best of my ability. Troy, sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. They sterilized the area on my back where the needle was going in.

"You are going to have to be very still Mrs. Bolton." The man said. I braced myself and felt a small pinch against my back. I let out a small breath and the set up the epidural perfectly. "You'll start to not feel it soon. As the contractions come you press this button once and it will give out more medicine." The doctor laid me back down.

"Is it naptime now?" I asked him with a small smile. He chuckled and nodded. The people left and I closed my eyes. "I'm bored."

"Well you can't do anything now, you have a needle in your back." Bree said, glancing up at me. "We should've taken a walk before."

"Aw damn." I said, sleepily. I closed my eyes for a quick minute. The doctor woke me up to turn on me on my side. I fell asleep quickly again. I had a weird dream- I felt like I was in Spice World: The Spice Girls move from the 90s, when the aliens come down and talk to them, but the aliens were babies. It must have been the drugs. When the doctors woke me up to turn me to the other side I couldn't fall back asleep.

"Gabi?" Troy said, quietly. I looked over at him. He sat down and rolled over to me on the doctor's chair. He pushed my hair back. "How are you feeling baby?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

I gave him a goofy smile. "I feel amazing." I sang quietly. "I had a dream about aliens and babies."

Troy chuckled at me, holding my hands in between his. "The doctor said we only have a couple more hours to go. They're going to break your water soon and it shouldn't been long after then."

I kissed his hands gently. "The babies are in good position?"

"Supposedly, Baby A is right there." He said. I nodded. "I wish I could lay up there with you."

I smiled. "We should have been hell of difficult and given birth at our house, in our bed." I giggled, squeezing his hand. "We're rich, we could do whatever the hell we want." Troy laughed at me and kissed my lips firmly.

"Go back to sleep Gabriella." Troy said amused.

I pouted as he tried to roll away. I grabbed the sleeve of his T-shirt. "Don't go. Kiss me." I puckered my lips.

He wheeled back over and kissed my lips gently. He went to pull away but I grabbed the back of his neck. I licked his lips slowly, softly nibbling on the bottom one. Once his lips parted, I brushed my tongue against his. I gripped onto the back of his hair for stability.

"Gross." Bree said, causing Troy to pull away. She looked at us with her nose scrunched up.

I stuck my tongue out at her and played with the back of Troy's hair. "You haven't kissed me like that in a long time." I said, looking at my husband.

"We've been busy getting ready for the baby, and I've been catching up on work. I promise whenever you're in the mood to make out, my lips are yours." He winked at me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I licked my lips slowly.

"I love you baby." I said, quietly. I squeezed his hands, laying my head against his hands.

"I love you too Sweetheart." Troy said, resting his head against mine.

The doctor came in and laid me down on my back. He broke my water with the little hook thing he had. After another couple of hours they checked me. I was fully dilated, waiting for them to finish prepping the room. I'd been at the hospital for 20 hours now. Bree, Troy and I were exhausted. I just wanted to get the boys out. Lucy, Jack and my mom came down and were waiting in the room.

There were a group of people walking in the room. Troy had one leg and Bree had the other. The doctor was telling me to start pushing so I did. I focused on pushing as strong as I could. Two hours later the first tiny baby, let out a soft wail as the doctor placed him on my chest. I looked up at Troy who was already crying, I felt my lip quiver as I stroked the small baby's head.

It seemed just as quickly as he was placed, he was taken away. I felt the urge to push again. The doctor turned his attention to me and I started pushing again. Baby B came out much quicker than Baby A. After about 5 minutes he was out and on my chest.

They took him away and I felt my eyes closing. It seems like years until I got to see my boys again. I got the epidural taken out, the bed cleaned up and settled into bed again. Troy left to look after the boys and Bree was sitting with me, keeping me company.

"Did you take pictures?" I asked her quietly. She was looking at her camera.

She looked up at me. "I did, but I'm looking at the day Macy was born." She sat down on the bed next to me. "She was giant compared to the boys." Bree showed me a picture of Macy, freshly pink with her little mouth open, crying.

I smiled. "She's so gorgeous." Bree flipped through her camera and showed me a picture of my Boys, huddled in one little basket, wrapped in a blanket. One with a Green cap, with an A on it, the other with a blue cap and a B on it. "Look at them." I cooed. I felt the tears well up. "Can I see them yet?" I asked, choking down a sob.

I put my face in my hands, letting the tears fall. I heard the nurse come in. "Gabriella." She said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there, with my face in my hands. "Baby, look who's here to see you." Troy said quietly. My head shot up and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Troy was holding both babies in his arms. My face softened as he sat down on the other side of me. I took one of the babies from him.

"They're so tiny!" I said, looking at the handsome little baby in my arms. I was holding baby A, he was looking up at me, studying me. "Hi handsome, I'm your mama… Troy." I said softly.

Troy turned his attention to me. "Perfect, aren't they?" I nodded in agreement. He handed me the other one and I looked at my twin boys. "They all you Gabi." Troy said with a chuckle. He pulled the cap off of baby B. "You're triplets." He said playing with the thick dark hair on the child's head.

I looked over at Troy. "Which one is going to be Tanner and Cooper?" I asked quietly. He shrugged. I looked down at the babies. "Tanner." I sang softly to the babies. Baby B let out a big yawn. I giggled quietly. "I think we have a taker."

"Baby A is Cooper, Baby B is Tanner." Troy clarified.

"Perfect." I whispered kissing each newborn's forehead.

* * *

I forgot I uploaded yesterday so here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review :)


	10. Sanity

**Gabriella's POV**

I held two bags over my shoulders, Bree held the other two plus hers. Troy held the 4 day old boys in their car seats. We finally got to take them home. They kept them there just for precaution. They were perfectly healthy, 10 fingers and 10 toes and all the right parts. I was drained, tired of being in a hospital. I had a lot of extra stuff left behind from the boys. The doctors reassured me I would slowly go back to normal, I honestly think I will never be my normal size again.

I made my way up to the door and unlocked it. While we were at the hospital, my mom and Lucy came for lots of grandma time while I got a lot of needed sleep in between feedings. My boobs felt like they were going to fall off, I bet the boys were starving.

I dropped my bags by the door. Bree, like the angel she was, picked them up and took them upstairs. I smiled at her, I remember doing the same for her and Rob when they took Macy home. Troy was walking in slowly behind us.

"Honey, you can walk a little faster they're not going to spontaneously combust." I gave him a soft smirk when he glared at me.

"I just don't want to trip." He assured me as he stepped into the house. "Welcome home boys." He said, looking down at Tanner and Cooper. Cooper was the chunkier of the two, dressed in a Green premie onsie. Tanner was in blue with a cap. He didn't mind the beenies but Cooper hated his. His dark hair sticking up on the top of his head.

Cooper opened his eyes slowly looking at me for a second before closing them again. "They should be hungry." I said quietly. "My boobs are about to explode, can you take them upstairs?"

"Of course." He said quietly, leading the way. I followed him into the Boys room and sat in the chair. He handed me a boppy and placed it on my lap. I pulled my Tshirt off and unclipped my maternity Cami. He handed me Cooper, who latched on quickly. He handed me Tanner who was having a little trouble but he latched on as well.

Troy took the car seats down stairs and Bree walked into the room. "Hey… Titties." She said, with a little giggle as she covered her face.

"Oh shut up." I said, shifting the boys. She sat on the other chair in the room. "I'm so happy to be home." I said, closing my eyes.

"That's how I felt too. I'm sad I'm leaving tonight." I looked at my best friend and she was pouting.

"You should just move out here." I said, smiling at her.

Bree laughed. "I wish I could talk Rob into it. He's like 'all my family is here… my job is here'" She said in her best Rob voice, rolling her eyes. "I'm like 'my family is here too but I don't want Macy to grow up in L.A. God, I don't want her to be like me."

"Why not? Shit. You were one of the good ones. We had everything at our fingertips but we turned out fine, you know?" I said, smoothing back Cooper's hair. "But I wouldn't want them to grow up in L.A. either. Maybe you could seduce him or something."

We started laughing. "So that's how you got Troy to marry your weird ass." Bree said giggling.

"How'd you guess?" I said, smiling. I looked up to see Troy shaking his head in the doorway. I laughed even harder, disturbing the boys. "Oh I'm sorry guys, mama will be quiet now." Their whines quieted down as they started eating again.

Troy walked in and leaned against one of the cribs. "You know that explained a lot."

I smiled at him. "Bree spilling all the secrets." I said shaking my head. "We're trying to think of ways to convince Rob to move here." I handed Troy a burp cloth and he took a baby. I covered myself up as I burped the other twin.

"I wish Macy ate like that." Bree said randomly, watching up. "I didn't produce milk, so I don't think she ate anything for like her first day. Poor baby, we started formula right away though." She explained to Troy.

He patted Cooper's back, waiting for him to burp. "That must have been tough." He said, with a slight frown. "Especially in the first week."

Bree nodded, watching us. "It was. I can't imagine having two babies though." She frowned sympathetically.

I laughed. "You know me, I can never do anything easily." I kissed Tanners warm head and he let out a burp. I wiped his little mouth and handed him over to Bree. "Here, have some bonding time before you go home."

"They're so cute." She pouted. "Can I have one?"

"No way!" I said, giggling. "Go make cute babies of your own."

She sighed. "Rob said I'm going to come back with baby fever. I already have it."

"Go hop on that." I encouraged.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Troy said, handing me Cooper. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I'm going to shower than make some lunch." I watched Troy walk out the room and cuddled up with Cooper.

"You can give me Tanner if you need to pack still." I said, holding out my free arm. She placed Tanner in my arm and cuddled with both of my boys.

"I'll be back in like 10 minutes." She said, walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes as she closed the door. I hummed quietly, rocking them back and forth. I started singing quietly to the boys.

I heard the door opening and I opened my eyes, to see Troy watching me. I closed my eyes again, humming again quietly. His footsteps came closer and I felt him take a baby off my shoulder. I opened my eyes and he walked out of the room. He walked back in and took the other, walking out. I got up and walked towards our room to find Troy, putting a blanket over the sleeping twins.

He smiled at me, putting a finger over his lips. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I rested my head against his back. He flicked the baby monitor on and he lead me down the stairs. Once we got down stairs I let him go, walking over to the fridge. "You go shopping?" I asked, looking at the stocked fridge.

"Yup." He nodded walking over to me. He rubbed my back slowly. "Yesterday, when B and I left to go get lunch."

"Ah that's right. I took a nap." I said recollecting the memory. I picked up a bottle of water out of the fridge and opened it. "What's for lunch hubby?" I asked him, sitting down.

Troy massaged my shoulders as he stood behind me. I let out a moan, throwing my head back. "What do you want me to make?"

"I don't even care." I said, whining quietly when he stopped. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "What time do you have to take Bree to the airport?" I took another drink of water.

"At 6." He said glancing at the oven clock. He walked around and started making something for us. Bree walked down stairs with her luggage. We sat down and ate before I had to feed the boys again.

Troy took Bree to the airport after a hormonally emotional goodbye. I walked upstairs and watched my boys sleep for a little bit. I had to wake them again soon to eat. Troy was right, they looked like me. I smiled a little bit to myself. I took the beanie off Tanners head, rubbing his small sweaty head.

Tanner let out a small cry. I picked him up carefully, making sure he didn't wake his brother. "Shh, it's okay, buddy. Mama's here." I walked quietly out of the room into the nursery. I changed Tanner's diaper before walking back into the room. My son looked up at me with his blue eyes, they were a little darker than Troy's. They reminded me of my Papa.

I took one of his blankets and swaddled him in it, laying his on my bed, making a little bed for him out of pillows. I placed a pacifier in his mouth, he started sucking. Cooper started crying right before Tanner spit the pacifier out and starting crying as well. I picked Cooper up, swaddled him, and laid him next to his brother.

I started feeding them awkwardly at the same time. When they were burped, I changed them into pajamas and put them back to sleep. I took a quick shower, feeling apprehensive leaving them alone. I got changed and checked on them. They were sleeping peacefully, sucking away on their pacifiers. I crawled into bed, letting out a big yawn.

I hear crying, I wake up and check the time. I feed them again and set them on the bed after I burp them. They look up at me curiously. "Hi mama's boys." I rub each of their tummy's gently. "I love you so much." I said quietly. They just looked at me again. "Soon you will say mama."

I heard a chuckle from the doorway. "They're only four days old Sweetheart." I looked up at Troy who was walking over to the bed.

"You were supposed to wait with B, Troy." I scolded as he sat down next to me on the other side of the bed.

"She insisted I go home." Troy said defensively. "You can call her if you'd like." He grinned at me and leaned over to face the boys. "Hey guys, keeping mama company?" He kissed each of their heads.

I reached over and put their pacifiers in their mouths. "They took a liking to these finally." I said, motioning to the objects in their mouths. "They look really uncomfortable." I said, leaning over to pick one up.

"You're right." He agreed, picking up the other. We both laid back, laying the babies on our chests. I scooted closer to Troy, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "One of them is bound to be a country superstar." Troy said, grinning.

I giggled quietly. "Well of course. He'll do interviews telling everybody how his parents always sang Jason Aldean and Miranda Lambert to him." Troy laughed. "When they are as old as we are, they will be the classics."

He sighed. "That's the worst part about growing up."

I looked at him, confused. "What's that?" I asked him, rubbing Tanner's back.

"Getting old." He chuckled.

I cuddled up against him, smiling. "I guess you're right." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "Are you going to check on the house tomorrow?"

"Depends on how we feel in the morning. I know we're going to be tired and I don't want to leave you alone if you're exhausted." I got up slowly, putting Tanner in the bassinette. Troy handed me Cooper and I laid him down next to Tanner. I crawled back in bed with Troy. "You look beautiful." He said kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes at him, cuddling against him. "I look like death." I said blankly. "But thanks for the thought baby."

* * *

The first couple weeks at home were definitely the hardest. Troy mom and dad stopped by whenever they could. We had thanksgiving at our house, Dad came out and celebrated with us. He was so happy when he finally got to meet the boys. We all started crying, it was ridiculous and beautiful at the same time.

The boys were only two months old when we celebrated our first new year as a family. Troy had gone back to work, leaving me at home with the boys most of the time. I didn't really mind, I loved spending time with them. They were growing like crazy, already fitting into 0-3 month old clothes. We had so many clothes it was hard to keep track of them all.

On Fridays, the boys and I would pick up Elizabeth from school. She would help with the boys while I tried to clean up the house or eat or sleep; whichever I needed most that day. Troy was focused on laying the foundation down on the house that we were building. As Valentines day approached I was more desperate for a break and more stir-crazy.

I paced through the house, holding my phone. I just put the boys down for their nap. I was debating on whether to call Troy or not. It was only 7 in the morning. He'd been gone for two hours, tops. I needed a break, some sanity. I called him. _"Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey, honey. Can you come home?" I asked quietly. "Please?"

He cleared his throat. _"Of course, I'll be there in a half hour. I love you."_ He stated.

"Thank you, I love you too." I said, hanging up the phone. I walked up the stairs and took a shower, getting changed into normal clothes. I've lost a lot of weight after I bought an elliptical and some weights. I tried not to over do it but I got carried away when the boys were napping sometimes.

I heard Cooper crying, he probably needed a new diaper. I changed both the boys before I gave each of them a bottle. After burping them, I set Tanner in the swing and Cooper in the bouncer. I faced them towards the TV and turned on a basketball game. Like their father, they were completely infatuated with basketball… well any sport actually.

I sat down on the couch with the boys. Troy walked in the house, kicking off his shoes. "Hey baby." He said walking over to me. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "Is something wrong?" He asked as I got up.

"No," I said hugging him tightly. "You're going to hate me."

He pulled away, looking at me. "Why?" He asked skeptically.

"Because I am going crazy in this house." I said, looking at him. "All I smell is baby powder and formula. I only go outside maybe once a week. I need to go… for a little bit. I just- I need to go." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Wait!" Troy called, rushing over to me as I was about to walk out the door. "You're coming back right?"

I gave Troy a small smile. "Of course I'm coming back." I cupped his face and kissed his lips gently. "I love you." I said walking out of the door.

"Love you too." Troy called out the door behind me.

I practically ran to my car, hopping in it. Once I started driving, I felt a little better. I rolled the windows down and let the breeze hit my face. It wasn't too hot outside. I pulled up to the cemetery Papa was buried in. I haven't been here in about 12 years since he actually passed away. I stopped at the little store and bought him some flowers. I walked over to his plot and placed his flowers in the empty cup next to his stone.

I took a seat and sighed. "Hey Papa. I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I know you've been looking over to me. You brought Troy and I together, you saw us get married and now you saw us have our boys. I wish you could've met them. They are so perfect, growing up well. I just needed a little break, Papa. I hope Troy understood that and is not resenting me for leaving him with the boys, making him leave work early." I rubbed my arms. "Coop did the funniest thing yesterday, He pulled Tanners cap off and threw it. It was so funny until tanner started crying. Three months old and already fucking with each other. How funny right?" I said with a smile, letting out a breath. I licked my lips. "I love you Papa. I'll be back soon, I promise."

I walked back to my car and sat there for a minute. I tapped on the steering wheel thinking of what to do next. I decided to drive up to Santa Fe, do some shopping at the big mall. I walked around a couple of baby stores, the boys didn't really need anything new but I bought some things, just in case. I bought Troy a hat and a couple new shirts. I bought some new clothes for me and a present for Liz's birthday as well. I walked out of the mall, content with my retail therapy.

Once I headed back towards home, my mind wandered. I thought about California, that summer, the years after that summer. I noticed I started veering over into another lane. I straightened myself out, snapping out of my thoughts. I got off the freeway and drove into a familiar shopping center. I parked in the lot and got out, grabbing my purse.

I stepped into the little shop, a buzz was ringing in my ears. A unfamiliar receptionist smiled at me. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked. Her tongue was playing with her lip ring.

I shook my head. "No, but is Jake in?" I asked, shifting my purse.

"Yeah, he's in back. I'll go get him." She walked into the back and I sat down on a chair, picking up a car magazine.

I flipped through the pages, every single car in there was yellow. I sighed and put it down. "Gabi." I heard a voice call my name. I looked up to see Jake's familiar smiling face. "Look at you! I just got the birth announcement. Those boys are adorable."

I smiled and got up, hugging him. "They are, aren't they?"

"You look great, how old are they now?" Jake asked, smiling brightly.

"Three months old." I said, smiling proudly. "and thank you. I work out whenever I can. I'm finally starting to get my body back." I sighed, "You don't even want to see my tattoo."

He chuckled. "I bet it looks fine."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen it in a year." I said laughing quietly. "I've been at home for three months, I called Troy and he came home from work early and I left him at home with the boys. I just needed some Gabi time. I bought half of the mall in Santa Fe." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know why I came here, I just needed to."

Jake just laughed. "You guys haven't changed since you were teenagers… come on, sit down. We can talk." I followed him to his tattoo chair, I sat down and we started talking.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	11. Anniversary

**Troy's POV**

My day alone with the boys was definitely not expected. Gabi ran out the door, I didn't blame her. I wish she could have just told me this morning, I would have let her have the day off. I walked over to the boys and watched TV with them. I changed them when they were dirty, fed them when they were hungry. We played a little bit, had some tummy time which neither of them really liked.

Gabi had been gone for almost eight hours now. It was almost four in the afternoon. The boys were fast asleep on my chest and I was exhausted. I didn't feel like moving. I scooted down on the bed and got more comfortable. I started drifting off to sleep.

I felt somebody take one of the twins off my chest, carefully. My eyes shot open, scaring both me and Gabi. Gabs jumped, holding Tanner. "Shit. Troy. Go back to sleep." She said quietly, placing Tanner in the bassinette.

"What are you doing?" I asked, delirious from being half asleep.

"Putting the boys in the bassinette." She said, picking up Cooper.

"Why?" I asked, turning over.

She giggled quietly. "Because you're sleeping. Go back to sleep." She whispered. I heard her bring bags into the room before she climbed into bed with me. I turned to wrap my arms around her. "You're not sleeping." I could hear her frown.

I opened my eyes to look at her quickly. I found her lips and kissed them gently before laying back with my eyes closed. "Shh, go to sleep." I said quietly with a small smirk. She cuddled up to me, stroking the hair on the back of my neck.

* * *

"Shh…You're going to wake up daddy buddy." Gabi said quietly. She got up from my arms and I opened my eyes. I didn't even notice the baby crying. I opened my eyes and Gabi picked up Cooper and Tanner. "let's go down stairs, let your daddy sleep."

"I'm awake." I said, blinking. I sat up, stretching my back. I got up and took a baby from Gabi. "They're probably hungry." I walked down the stairs with Tanner, rubbing his back. I grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the fridge and put it in the warmer.

I checked the bottle and handed it to Gabi when she walked in the room. "Thanks honey." She said smiling. I helped her put a bib on each of the boys. I put another bottle in the warmer as she walked out of the room. Once the bottle was warm enough I joined her on the couch. "I got another tattoo." She said, looking at me.

"You got another tattoo." I looked at her confused.

"Yep. I'll show you later." She looked down at Cooper in her arms. "I also gave Jake 5,000 dollars." She said, licking her lips.

"Five thousand dollars?" I asked, very confused.

She gave me a small smile. "I made an investment slash donation." I looked over at her and started chuckling. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" She asked frowning.

"I'm not laughing AT you." I clarified. Her frown didn't fade. "I'm laughing because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sense." Gabriella said, looking at me.

I yawned and leaned over, resting my head on her shoulder. "You're just funny babe. I love you." I closed my eyes.

"I love you too baby." She kissed my forehead. "I also went shopping. I bought some clothes."

Gabi shifted, burping Cooper. I looked down at Tanner and he was almost done as well. "Do you feel better?" I asked her.

"Much, thank you." She said patting the child's back.

I smiled at her. "Good, I'm glad. You could tell me you need a break you know. You don't have to run out." I teased her, smiling.

My wife gave me another soft smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking very rationally."

"It's okay, baby." I reassured. "Don't worry about it."

"I missed my babies though." She kissed Coopers cheek gently as he snuggled against her neck.

"They definitely missed you too." I smiled at her. "They were like what the hell are you doing here? It's mama time." I held Tanner up. "You guys were surprised. Weren't you buddy?" I was answered by Tanner spitting up on my shirt.

Gabriella burst out laughing. "You should know better Troy. It's been three months."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh Tanner." I wiped his mouth and my shirt. "I'm going to go change."

Gabi was still in giggles next to me. "Give me my baby." She reached her free arm out for Tanner. I placed him carefully in her arms as I walked up stairs.

I changed my shirt and walked down stairs. Gabi had put the boys in the bouncer and the swing. She was sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat next to my wife on the couch, wrapping my arms around her waist. My lips trailed the back of her neck gently. "You smell good." I mumbled burying my nose in her neck.

"I got attacked when I was walking through the perfume section of Macy's. I guess they got my neck." I chuckled quietly, kissing along her neck again. "Your stubble is tickling me." I rubbed my cheek against her neck, she giggled quietly. "Troy."

"Hm?" I hummed as she turned to face me.

She covered my lips with hers. She cupped my face, stroking my cheek with her fingertips. "Thank you." I kissed her lips again, she didn't need to say anymore. "I love you." Gabi mumbled cuddling up against me.

I held my arms around her tighter. "I love you too baby. I don't know how you do that all day every day. I did it for eight hours and I'm ready for bed." She laughed quietly.

"I don't know how I do it either." She said, looking up at me. "I'm so happy I almost cry when you come home to relieve me."

I smiled at her. "I'll come home earlier then."

"You don't have to baby, but I wouldn't mind." She kissed my nose, over to my ear. "I can't wait to show you my tattoo." She whispered against my ear.

I raised my eyebrows, rubbing her thigh. "Now you're getting me excited." I said suggestively as she nipped my earlobe.

She pulled away, smirking. "You should be. I should go start dinner." Gabi started getting off the couch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on my lap. "Troy." She said, looking over at me.

"Gabriella." I said, wrapping my arms tightly around her as she sat in my lap. I leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

She smiled as I kissed her lips repeatedly. "I'm… hungry… Troy." She mumbled in between kisses. I pulled away so she could talk. "I didn't eat anything all day, so I'm going to go make dinner."

I kissed her one last time before she got up. "Alright, I should go find my phone. I don't know where it is." Gabi walked into the kitchen. The boys were sleeping. I found my phone in my coat pocket. I sat down going through E-mails and replying back to text messages.

* * *

Gabriella didn't have any more melt downs since that day. The tattoo was a surprise though. There was three sets of initials on her left breast. TMB. CJB. TJB. All of her boys. It was very sexy, especially the way she showed me.

The foundation was set for the house and They just finished putting the house together. They finished the gas, electrical and the insulation. The house was technically done but I was putting hardwood in and having people paint each of the rooms. The boys were six months old now. They were developing perfectly well. Gabi was thinking about going back to work but she didn't want to leave the babies with just anybody.

Tomorrow was Gabi and my first wedding anniversary. We were going to drop off the boys at my parents before we head to our timeshare in Hawaii for the weekend. Last year, I awarded two vacations to two employees, one from Albuquerque Rocks and one from Bolton Construction. They both came back and were very grateful for the vacation. They loved the house and I was glad.

Gabi put the boys things in the car and I put beanies on the boys. Cooper pulled his off immediately. "Come on buddy. You can take it off when you get to grandmas." I took it from his hand and put it back on his head. He took it off and laughed quietly as I groaned.

"Just leave it, it's useless." Gabi said, picking up Tanner. "He just doesn't like hats."

I picked up Cooper. "Are you excited to go see Grandma?" I asked Cooper who yawned in my arms, putting his head against my arm. "This guy is tired." I said as we walked out of the house. I strapped Cooper in and Gabi did Tanner. "Do we have everything?"

"We should." Gabs said, looking over at me. She licked her lips before closing the door. I closed the door before checking the back for everything again. Gabi got in the car and I walked in the house locking it up. I climbed in the car and I drove to my parents house.

By the time we got there, both of the boys were asleep. I took Cooper in his car seat up to the door. I walked right in and set him on the couch next to Elizabeth. "COOP!" She said loudly. I shushed her, pointing to him. She smiled apologetically. I left him with my sister when I went to go get Tanner. Gabi took the boys things out of the car. I walked inside and set Tanner next to his brother.

My mom walked in from the kitchen. "Hey baby." She said walking over to me, kissing my cheek. "You excited for your first wedding anniversary?"

"I can't believe its been a year. It feels like we got married yesterday." I chuckled. Liz unhooked Tanner and Cooper without disturbing them. "I think Gabi put the boy's things upstairs." I pulled out my wallet. "We brought food and stuff but just incase they need anything." I handed mom some money and their hospital cards.

"Troy, I raised you and your sister. Don't worry about it." She laughed and pocketed the stuff anyways. She knew I wouldn't take the money back. "You have to text me before you take off and when you land okay? Call me when you get to the timeshare."

"Okay mom." I said, smiling. Gabi came down stairs.

"Everything is upstairs." She said, pulling out her wallet. "Let me just give you some money just in case…"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I already beat you to it." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "We should get going though." I said looking over at Gabi.

She sighed. "Okay." Gabi walked over to the boys and kissed each of them. "I love you, mama's boys. Be good, for Grandma, Grandpa and auntie Lizard." She kissed them again before sniffling. I walked over to them and kissed their heads.

"Thanks Mom." I said kissing her cheek. "We'll see you on Monday."

"Bye mom." Gabi said, hugging my mom tightly. "I'll be calling regularly."

Mom laughed, shooing us out the door. "Have a safe flight."

We climbed back in the car and I drove to the airport. Gabi was holding back tears, I knew it was hard for her to leave the babies for a whole weekend. After we checked our luggage in we got some breakfast and sat quietly at the gate waiting for our flight to be called.

"You know our house should be completely done by the end of the month." I said, looking over at Gabriella.

"Really? That quick?" She asked, surprised. "I thought it would take at least a year."

I chuckled. "You forget you're married to a man that owns a construction company."

"I do sometimes. I think I'm married to a big dork all the time." She grinned devilishly.

I laughed kissing her lips gently. "We have to move the furniture in and do the yard."

"Ah, of course." She said, rubbing my thigh.

"But the fence is up. You know what the code is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What is it? 0514?" She guessed, I shook my head. "1109?" She guessed again, that was the boy's birthday. I shook my head. "uh… 0705?" I chuckled and shook my head. "1015?" I nodded, she rolled her eyes at me.

I laughed, kissing the back of her head when she looked away. "Why roll your eyes at me?"

Gabi turned back to me. "Because I married a dork."

"Well everybody already knew that." I said, stating the obvious. "You love me."

She leaned over and kissed my lips gently. "I do. I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled up to me as we waited for our flight to get called.

We landed in Hawaii and I was just before dinner time. We got a rental car and drove to our timeshare. We checked in before we went out and did a little grocery shopping. Once we got back I made Gabi dinner while she called mom to check up on the boys. I set the table and lit a candle. I plated the food and turned down the lights.

I walked into the bedroom and watched Gabi talk to the boys on the phone. "Can you say Mama? Oh mama misses her babies." She cooed into the phone. She looked up at me. "They're just talking away." She said pouting. By talking she meant gurgling.

"Babe, dinner is ready." I said, walking toward her.

"Momma's gotta go but me and dada love you boys so much." She said in the phone. "Alright Mom, I love you. Take care of my boys… they should be up by 6 just play with them for a little while then give them some breakfast and they should go-"

I took the phone from Gabi. "Well call you tomorrow mom. We love you."

"Troy!" Gabi complained.

My mom laughed from the other side of the line. _"I love you guys too. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight." I said, hanging up the phone. Gabi gave me the death glare. "If I didn't take the phone you would have never gotten off the phone. My mom had three kids, she knows how babies work sweetheart."

Gabi stared a little while longer before sighing. "I'm sorry, I just miss them."

"I miss them too baby, well be back before you know it, just enjoy your vacation." She nodded and stood up. "Come on, dinner is done." I covered her eyes as I lead her to the little dining area. I sat her down and sat in the chair across from her. "Okay, open."

My wife opened her eyes and she looked down at the table and smiled. "This is beautiful. Thank you honey."

"Everything for you sweetheart." I said, winking at her. "Let's eat."

We ate dinner and cleaned up. Gabi went in the bedroom and I sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. I was 15 minutes into Law and Order when Gabi called my name. "Troy, come here babe." I perked up. "And turn off the TV."

"Alright, I'm coming." I turned off the TV and made sure all the doors were locked up. I walked back toward the bedroom. I opened the door way and closed the door behind me. "Whats-"

I was cut off by Gabi pushing me against the door. She was in her underwear, holding me against the door. I was about to say something else when she kissed my lips firmly. She slid her hands under my shirt taking my shirt off silently. Her lustful eyes flicked up to mine. She gave me a small smile and I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up.

I connected my lips to her and threw her on the bed. She giggled quietly when she bounced up. I pulled off my pants and made my way up her body leaving a trail of kisses. I ran my tongue against the damp lace that covered her core. She let out a soft hiss of breath. I held her hips as I kissed up her stomach, finally reaching her lips. Her tongue flicked against mine as I expertly unhooked her bra. She pulled my body closer to her, pulling down my boxers slowly.

Once she sort of got them off she reached in, wrapping her hand around my hardening penis. She stroked slowly as I licked along her neck. I put my hands on her breasts, massaging them slowly. My lips covered her right nipple, sucking gently while massaging the other. Gabi let out a soft moan. She grabbed my hand and sucked on my fingertip. She released it and I pinched her nipple gently earning another moan. I switched nipples wrapping my arm underneath her waist, lifting her hips up slightly. I released her from my mouth and licked my fingers. I slid my hand in her panties and she spread her legs immediately.

I rubbed her clit slowly, dipping a finger in her. She held onto the back of my hair, her eyes were closed and her mouth open slightly. I slid two fingers slowly into her hot core. "Oh Troy." She said in barely a whisper. My thumb brushed against her sensitive clit "Mmm, Baby." I started pumping my fingers in and out of her slowly. I curled my fingers up to hit her spots. "Oh just like that." She said arching her back.

I slid my fingers out of her slowly and she whined opening her eyes. I pulled down my boxers and slid down her panties slowly. "Baby, I got a present for you." I said, abandoning her on the bed as I walked over to the luggage. I dug through my suit case, finding what I was looking for. I threw the box at her naked form.

When I turned back at her, she was sitting up, looking at the box. She let out a laugh when she figured out what it was. "Fire and Ice, really?" She opened the box of condoms She ripped off a couple condoms before shoving the rest in the box. She tossed one at me, leaning back on her elbows. I crawled up to her and kissed her lips gently. "I love you." She said quietly, looking at me.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." I smiled and place another tender kiss on her lips. I opened the condom, rolling it on. I leaned down, stroking her opening with my tongue slowly. I got up on my knees and pulled her closer to me by her thighs. I entered her slowly, it was the first time we had sex after the twins were born. Gabi shut her eyes, pulling me down to meet her with a kiss. "You okay?" I asked against her lips.

She nodded, kissing my lips again. "Keep going baby." I slid the rest of my length in slowly. She let out a breath, giving me a reassuring smile. I poked her lips with my tongue, our tongues danced together after she parted her lips. My pace was slow, her fingers were dug into my waist, our lips fused together.

When our climaxes were reached, we collapsed on the bed. I turned over to dispose of the condom. Gabi curled up next to me. "Is it still good?" I asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"Of course." She said, kissing my bicep. I covered us up and moved the hair our of her face. "We've been married for a year." Gabi whispered in disbelief.

I sighed. "I know, we're going to blink at were going to be celebrating 10 years."

Gabi nodded. "We'll have our fourth will be starting preschool."

"Fourth?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I do want a girl" She said, smirking at me. "I know you aren't complaining, you get to make it and that's the fun part anyway."

"What if we have all twins?" I asked, smiling at her.

Her smirk fell and she looked at me, seriously. "Don't even joke about that." She groaned. "You probably jinxed it, now its going to happen!" She whined, covering her face.

I chuckled. "It's probably not going to happen baby, don't worry." She cuddled up to me again, resting her head against my chest.. We had a crazy first year and we had until forever to go.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :)


	12. Hawaii

**Troy's POV**

Since last time we were in Kauai we didn't get to go sightseeing, we decided that's what we were going to do this time. I didn't tell Gabi where we were going though. The place we were going was a short drive from our timeshare. Gabi was bouncing out of her seat, excited and anxious to see where we were going.

"Where could we possibly go where I have to wear hiking boots and a bathing suit?" She asked for the fourth time. I smiled at her and she groaned because I didn't answer. "I'm going to bug you until we get there." She said, glaring at me.

I chuckled at her, she was seriously relentless. "Go ahead." We were in a local neighborhood, I parked next to the path the manager of the timeshares had told me about.

"Queens bath? What the hell is Queens bath?" She asked, looking at the little sign.

"You will soon see sweetheart." I hopped out of the car. I walked to the back and packed two towels in my back pack along with a couple of bottles of water. I zipped it up as Gabi met me at the back of the car. "Ready, beautiful?"

"Ready as I'm going to be." She said looking around the little neighborhood.

I closed the trunk and kissed the top of her head. I slid the backpack on my shoulders. "Come on baby, we have a hike ahead of us." We walked into the lush greenery.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Gabi said releasing my hand to walk carefully down the slender pathway.

"It will be fine babe, just walk in front of me please." I said stepping off to the side. She went ahead of me and continued walking. It took us a while to get down because Gabi was being overly cautious. We got to the bottom of the trail. We were met with a big rock.

"Queens Bath Drownings?!" Gabi Screeched. "Fuck this! I'm going back to the car."

I chuckled. "Gabs, that's only for high tide and it's not high tide. We have plenty of time to walk down there and walk back before high tide."

Gabi bit her lip, looking over at the ocean ahead of us. "my children need their mother."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic." I teased, wrapping my arms around her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you baby." I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Now let's go okay? I promise you will regret if you didn't babe."

She sighed, looking over at me. "Fine, let's go." She started walking up the rocks. I followed her up the rocks onto big flat rocks. We walked a little ways as we got to the first little pool. "Is this it?" she asked, looking down at the pool of water.

"Nope, keep walking." I said, grabbing her hand. We walked a little farther until we got to the actual Queens bath. It was pretty much a big swimming hole in the rocks. A bath fit for a queen. We got close enough. I shrugged off the backpack. "Hold this baby." I handed her the backpack as I pulled off my shirt.

"What in the world are you doing Troy Maxwell?" She asked, alarmed.

I smiled at her, kissing her lips firmly. "I'm going swimming." I ran a little before I jumped off a rock and dived in to the water. I sunk in the warm ocean water before coming back up. I flicked my hair back and wiped my face.

"You almost killed yourself!" Gabi yelled down at me. "You almost gave me a heart attack too!"

"I'm fine." I said, smiling up at her. "Are you going to get in or what?" I yelled up at her.

I could hear her faint groan. She disappeared out of my line of vision. I swam backwards trying to see her. Next thing I knew she was screaming as she jumped off the rock, into the water. When she came back up I swam over to her. "I can't believe I just did that." She said, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

I smiled at her. "I knew you would like it." I leaned down, kissing her lips slowly. I brushed my tongue against her lips slowly. Her lips parted as she grabbed the back of my neck. I heard people coming so I pulled away from her lips slowly. "I love you sweetheart."

She rested her head in my neck. "I love you more," She nibbled on my jaw gently. Her fingers rubbed against my abs slowly. She released her arms from me and swam over to the edge, pulling herself out. I followed her and we hiked back up the rock to our things.

We sat down on the edge, air drying. "Are you glad you came?" I asked, looking over at her. I reached behind her, putting my shirt back on.

"Of course." Gabi said smiling at me. She reached in the backpack and opened a bottle of water. She took a drink and passed it to me. She leaned back closing her eyes.

I took a drink of the water and set it down next to her. I looked over at my wife. I leaned down and kissed her bare belly gently. I leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I kissed her cheek before covering her lips with mine again.

"You are the most amazing husband I've ever had." She said, giggling.

"I'm the only husband you've ever had." I poked her side gently. "I'm the only husband you'll ever have."

She smiled shrugging. "Well see." Gabi joked.

"You're going to get it." I tickled her sides and she squealed and automatically started to fight me off.

Gabriella grabbed my hands looking at me. "No tickling." She said, with a serious expression on her face. "My bladder has not been the same since the boys were born. I will pee everywhere."

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. "Sorry baby." I said, nuzzling into her neck. I kissed her neck gently, before sitting up. "We should head back. We have a long night of sex ahead of us."

Gabs laughed quietly as she stood up. "Troy, it's only Noon. We have the rest of the day before the long night of sex." She reminded me. I put the backpack on and we walked back up the path making small talk. We drove around to the other side of the island, driving up to the mountains.

"I feel like I'm in Jurassic Park." I said, looking out the window. Gabi wanted to drive so I let her. I started humming the Jurassic Park theme song.

"You are the biggest nerd ever." Gabi said, laughing at me. "I haven't seen Jurassic Park since I was like eight and it scared the shit out of me."

"Don't be a hater Gabi." I said, looking out the window. She continued to laugh and we pulled off the side of the road. "Why'd we stop?"

"This is a lookout point Troy. Read the signs." She parked and climbed out of the car. I got out as well grabbing our camera. We walked out to the lookout point and starting snapping pictures. "It's beautiful. When we retire, I'm moving here."

"All by yourself?" I teased, turning to take pictures of her.

"Yep, if you don't move with me I'll find a nice 20 year old Hawaiian boy. I'm going to be a cougar." She winked at me.

I chuckled at her. "And if I do move with you?"

She shrugged. "I guess I can keep you. Have my 20 year old on the side." I laughed, rolling my eyes at her. I walked back toward the car. "I was just kidding baby." She called after me.

"You've been revoked of your driving privileges." I said, taking the keys from her. I turned off the camera and put it back in the bag. I got in the car and so did she. Once she buckled herself in she leaned against my shoulder, rubbing my knee slowly.

* * *

The rest of our little vacation had been really low key. On Sunday we just bummed out on the beach. Gabi and I were ready to get back home to the twins. The vacation was nice and very needed. On Monday morning we got on the plane and got back to Albuquerque around three in the afternoon. We slept a while on the plane but we were kind of jetlagged.

We drove over to my parents house to pick up the boys. We got out of the car and walked in the house. Liz was sitting on the floor with Tanner and Cooper watching some cartoons. I squatted down next to Cooper. "Hey guys." I said quietly. They both turned their attention to me and they broke out in smiles, reaching up to me. I picked both of them up, kissing them. "Hey Lizzie, were they good?"

She nodded yawning. "They make me tired."

I chuckled. "They are a lot of work. A lot of responsibility you won't have until your married."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Where's Gabi?"

"Probably with mom." I said, hugging my boys. They were cuddled up against my chest. "I missed you guys. Let's go find mama."

I walked in the kitchen looking for Gabi. She looked over at me and smiled. "Look at mama's big boys!" She squealed. She rushed over to me, Tanner practically fell out of my arms reaching for her. "Mama missed you so much." She kissed him, cuddling him. I handed her Cooper and she did the same to him.

"We're they good?" I asked mom.

"Of course they were. They are the sweetest little boys ever." Mom said, looking over at them in Gabi's arms. "I remember when you were that little."

I chuckled. "Do you have baby fever too?" I asked, smirking.

"We are not having any more babies." Dad said walking into the kitchen.

Gabi turned to him. "Hey dad." She leaned up and kissed his cheek when he hugged her.

"Hey dad." I repeated, hugging him after. "How's work?"

Dad chuckled. "Everything's fine Troy. You'll see tomorrow."

"Just making sure." I said, taking one of the boys off Gabi. "We should get going." I said, looking at Gabi.

"Yeah, when did they last eat?" Gabi asked Mom. I walked back into the living room collecting the boy's stuff. Liz was reaching for the baby in my arms so I handed him over. I took the boys things to the car, packing them on top of our luggage.

I walked back in and grabbed the boys' car seats. I put them in the car and waited for everybody to come out. I put Tanner and Cooper in their seats said goodbye to my parents and Liz. Gabi did the same, on the way home we stopped by the house we were building. It was nearly complete. All we had to do was the yard and move in.

"The yard should be done by Wednesday." I said, looking over at Gabriella.

"Really now?" She said studying the house. "it's beautiful Troy." She whispered.

I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you like it baby." We sat on the street staring at the house. "Did you finish picking out the furniture yet?"

She nodded. "Everything is ordered. They're just waiting for my call to deliver."

"Perfect." I smiled at her. "When should we move in?"

"This weekend?" She suggested, looking over at me. I nodded in agreement and kissed her lips gently. "I'm tired." She said with a sleepy smile.

I chuckled. "Let's get us home." I rubbed her back gently.

* * *

I took Friday off work to pack up what we needed at the lake house to move to our new house. Gabi just dropped the boys off with Elizabeth and Pete, her baby sitter. It didn't take long to pack everything up. We put most of it in my truck. We left my old car there and just took the truck, Gabi's car and our SUV.

I put the last box in the SUV. I was meeting Gab at the house so we could drive back to get the SUV. I locked up the house and the SUV and drove out towards the new house. We were excited to get into our new house. I parked on the street for now because the moving truck was in the drive way. I walked over inside the house. Gabi was standing by the door watching the movers.

"Hey baby." I said, kissing her lips.

"Hey, Everything is going good. A couple of people are upstairs setting up the beds. Three guys in the kitchen just set up the appliances in the kitchen." She leaned against me.

"That's good." I rubbed her back gently. "What are they working on next?"

"After they're done upstairs they should be bringing in the couches and such. Putting together the beds of this floor and the rest of the furniture. They put the stuff in the basement already." Gabi said, looking up at me.

I leaned down and kissed her nose gently. "Want to go take a look around?" I asked quietly.

She smiled. "Yes."

We took a walk through the house. I talked to the people that put in the kitchen appliances and everything was running perfectly. We made our way up stairs as they were just finishing up with the last bed. I let them take a quick break as Gabi and I walked around up stairs.

We walked through the spare rooms before getting to the Boy's room. Gabi smiled as she walked in. It wasn't finished yet but the cribs were set up and the dressers. We finally got to our room and Gabi collapsed on the uncovered mattress.

I laid down next to her. "It doesn't feel like home yet does it?" I asked quietly.

"Not until everything is finished, and the boys are here." She turned to look at me. "But it will feel like home." She rubbed my hand.

I smiled at her, kissing the back of her hand gently. "Its perfect."

She nodded, sitting back up. "You know you can make another company designing houses. You are amazingly talented."

I chuckled. "I think I have enough on my plate right now. If I did you would never see me."

She laughed quietly. "You're right. Maybe when the kids are older."

"Maybe." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Let's go back downstairs."

Gabi nodded and we walked back downstairs. They set up the living room furniture and the other spare room beds. Once the big pieces were in the truck left and we unloaded the boxes in the truck. My mom and Dad drove over with the SUV, on their lunch break. They both went back to work and we unloaded the SUV as well.

Once everyone was paid and out of the house, Gabi and I took our bedroom things up stairs to our room. We took the boys stuff up next followed by a box of spare room stuff. Gabi started on the boys room while I started on ours, putting sheets on our bed and all our clothes away and all that good stuff.

Mom and Dad came back after work. They worked mostly on the down stairs areas and offered to take the boys for the night. Gabi and I were exhausted from the move we didn't have the energy to reject the offer. Mom and Dad left and I looked up at the clock and it was almost midnight. I found Gabi finishing up the last guest bedroom down stairs.

"Hey baby, let's go to bed." I said, looking up at her.

"I don't have the energy to walk up those stairs again." She let out a little laugh, climbing onto the bed.

I smiled at her and climbed into bed with her. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I can carry you."

"Okay." She said, closing her eyes.

I rolled off the bed and threw her over my shoulder. I walked up stairs to our new bedroom and laid her down. I undressed her, putting one of my shirts on her body to cover her up. I took my shirt and pants off and climbed in bed with her.

The next morning I felt something wet against my back. I opened my eyes forgetting where I was for a moment. I rolled over to see my wife grinning devilishly. I smiled sleepily before closing my eyes. She rubbed my chest slowly, moving her lips to my neck. When I didn't feel her lips anymore, I opened my eyes. She pulled her shirt off, unhooking her bra.

She smirked, pushing me down, climbing on top of me. She leaned down kissing my lips firmly, she moved her hips back and forth against my morning wood. She nipples brushed along my bare chest as she did so. Her lips trailed down my neck, sucking firmly. I held onto her waist. My eyes clamped shut as she left a mark on my neck.

She slid slowly down my body covering herself up with the blanket. I felt her cold fingers pry off my boxers. She wrapped her hand around my erection, pumping slowly. "Oh god." I breathed out as I felt a swift lick against the head of my penis. I lifted up the blanket to take a peak and Gabi pulled it down, giggling. She covered the tip of my penis with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down taking me fully in her mouth. Her hands were wrapped around me firmly, pumping at the same rhythm.

I bit the palm of my hand as I felt tightening. She played with my balls with her free hand. I felt the tip hit the back of her throat. She made a swallowing motion and that was my undoing. I released into the back of her throat, letting out a groan. She licked the tip before she crawled back above the covers. Her face was flushed and she had a small smile on her face. "Good Morning." She said, leaning down kissing my lips.

I laid back, catching my breath, looking at her. Her chin was resting on my chest, she was looking at the wall behind me. She caught me staring at her. I smiled wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her lips firmly and mumbled. "Good Morning, indeed."

* * *

Hey guys. Yesterday was my birthday and i partied a little too hard and got a cold. lol. So today i'm home sick, catching up on Vampire Diaries and a Zac Efron movie Marathon with my dog. I'm living the dream, lol. Anywho, Only a couple more episodes left. You will NOT be dissapointed with the next chapter. hint hint ;) ;). Have a great rest of the day and i'll 'talk' to you in a couple days. I love you guys! Please review :)


	13. Office

This one goes out to Princess Tricia. Here is what you've been asking for. I hope this was as good as y'all expected it to be. ;) Have a happy thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate thanksgiving then have a great thursday :) I am so thankful for all my readers and reviewers: Pumpkinking5, Princess tricia, crazi4mealways, londongirl123, Mariatyler and everybody else that left me any review or read any story i've written ever. I love you guys! Don't forget to review.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

We have been in our new house for a couple of months and I've fallen in love with it. It was definitely home. Everything was perfect. The boys loved it. I would set up picnics on the large lawn area in the backyard. Cooper would crawl around in the grass, Tanner didn't like it very much. They were eight months old and trying to stand up already. They were growing up way too fast.

Since Elizabeth was out of school I watched her while Pete was in class at Albuquerque Community College. He was much happier in college. He was doing well from a doctors point of view, I was proud of him. I took the Boy's over to Troy's Parents house to watch Liz.

We finished feeding the boys, it was only 11. Pete should be here by 12:30. I walked in the kitchen to get things cleaned up. I called Troy, like I did everyday around lunch time. _"Hello?"_ His voice rang in my ear.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" I said, putting the dishes in the dish washer.

_"I just got finished with a meeting. I have to go down to the trial house soon but I should be back around one."_ He said. _"I have a meeting with the owner, he wants to continue building."_

"That's great honey!" I said, smiling. "I'm watching Liz. Were about to put the boys down for a nap." I let out a yawn. "I guess I should go nap too."

He chuckled. _"Well I'm going to finish my sandwich, I'll text you okay?"_

"You're definitely going to be back at one right?" I asked, A little plan formulating in my head. "I'll probably call you because I'll be bored out of my mind."

Troy laughed. _"Alright sweetheart. I love you."_

"I love you more. Talk to you later." I made a kissy noise before I hung up the phone. I finished with the dishes and started the dish washer. I walked into the living room. "Hey Liz, Let's go put the boys to bed, okay?"

She looked up from the TV. "Okay." She said smiling. Liz was an angel. She loved her nephews and was a big help to me. She picked Tanner up from the floor. I picked up Cooper and we walked into Troy's old room. We pushed his bed off to the side and Troy's parents put two cribs in there for when the boy's come over.

We sat on the bed watching a little TV as the boy's started to fall asleep. We put them in their cribs and covered them up before walking down stairs. Liz and I sat on the couch. " Are you excited to be a big sixth grader next year?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "We get to do all the cool stuff! Like science camp, We get to go to the amusement park and we get the best field trips!" She said excitedly. "Then I'm going to East Albuquerque Junior High!"

I giggled at her. "You're getting so big!" I hugged her tightly. "When you graduate high school the boys will be in the second grade."

"Wow. That's crazy!" She said, cuddling against me. "When is Pete coming? I have to school him in basketball."

I laughed. "You Bolton's and your basketball." I shook my head.

"Watch the boys are going to be obsessed with basketball like Troy was." Liz said, smirking.

I smiled. "I don't doubt you Liz." I smoothed down her hair. I took a quick nap on the couch as Liz watched TV.

* * *

Some body was shaking me. "Sissy, Pete's here" Liz said, shaking me again.

I looked over at her and Pete who were playing video games on the TV. "What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"12:40" Pete answered.

I shot up. "Shit!" I said. "Pete, can you watch the boys for like an hour, hour and a half tops?"

Pete just laughed. "Sure thing Gabi."

"Well they just ate and they're napping so they'll probably need a diaper change when they wake up. If you need anything, just call me." I got up and grabbed my phone and my purse and I walked out the door.

I got in my car and drove to Troy's work. I wanted to surprise him. I parked around the corner from the office and I walked in, checking the time. He should be here in 10 minutes. I went up the elevator and spotted Jen at the desk.

"Hey Gabi, Troy's not here." She said looking up at me.

I smiled. "I know. I'm going to surprise him so don't say anything when he comes in. But if he has somebody with him, warn me on the phone." I said.

Jen laughed looking at me. "Alright Gabi, I won't let him know."

I smiled at her thankfully making my way back to Troy's office. I unlocked the door with my key and locked it behind me. I put my purse on the coat rack and put my phone on his desk. I tidied up his desk while I was waiting. I put them on the table behind his desk, clearing it off. I was excited.

When I got done I checked the time. He should be coming up any minute now. I slipped off my skirt i had just put on and peeled off my tank top. I thought for a moment and slid off my panties and took my bra off. I sat in his office chair, naked except for my heels, waiting for him.

I sat there for 10 minutes and sighed. He was late. I called up Jen at the front desk. _"Hello?"_ She asked wearily.

"Did Troy call and say he was running late?" I asked, nervously.

_"Oh, Gabi. I forgot you were here."_ She laughed. _"I was like who the hell is calling me from his office phone, But no he's not in-"_

"Hey Jen." I heard Troy say.

_"He just walked in so he's headed your way… and he's alone"_ Jen said quietly.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up the phone. I turned the chair so the back of the chair was facing the door. I heard the jingle of his keys and excited butterflies filled my stomach. I froze as the door opened and closed and locked.

"What the-" He said. I turned around smirking at him. He spotted my purse on the coat hanger, he looked at it as he hung up his coat. He hadn't spotted me yet.

I smirked to myself. I moved my hair down to cover my boobs. "Surprise." I said, smirking.

His head whipped over to me so fast I thought he got whiplash. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Well this is a surprise." He croaked out. I smirked again, standing up. He licked his lips quickly when he saw my naked form. I stepped out from the cover of the desk, making my way over to him. His eyes scanned me, up and down. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked in a low husk as I put my hands on his tie.

"Kill you? No." I said, smiling. I loosened the tie around his neck, pulling it over his head. "You don't have any more meetings to go to do you?" I asked, un-tucking his shirt from his pants. He shook his head, no. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly. "Is anyone supposed to come up here to meet you?" I asked, pausing.

"No." He said quietly. I continued unbuttoning his shirt. Once I got to the bottom I rubbed his bare chest slowly, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, sliding it down his arms. I placed open mouth kisses along his collarbone "Who's watching the boys?" He asked me.

My hands slid down to his belt. "Pete and Liz." I mumbled against his neck. I pulled the belt out of the loops in his pants, throwing it to the floor. I unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them slowly. I pulled my lips away from his neck and pulled down his pants slowly. He finally moved, stepping out of his pants.

Troy must have finally registered that this was really happening. He grabbed my butt lifting me around his waist. I locked my heeled feet behind his back as his lips finally met mine. I flicked my tongue against his, gripping the back of his hair. He sat me on his desk, laying me back. His lips trailed down to my chest. His warm tongue flicked against my hardened nipple. "You like that baby?" His lips vibrated against my nipple.

I let out a quiet moan. "Mhm," I hummed placing my heels flat against the desk, bending my knees. He stood in between my legs, his boxer covered length pressed against the bottom of my left ass cheek. My eyes met his as he cupped my full breasts.

His lips moved from my chest down my stomach slowly. "You know I'm never going to be able to look at this office the same way again." He said in a low voice. "When I look at the desk, I'll see you bending over it with your sexy little heels on begging me to fuck you harder." I gulped, feeling my mouth go dry. Troy's blue eyes bore into mine. He stood up to look at me, his fingers sliding down the smooth skin on my stomach. "When I look at the chair, I'll see your tits bouncing as you ride me. And the couch…" He trailed off as his fingers came in contact with my clit.

I gasped quietly as his fingers felt my wetness. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them, watching me. "And the couch?" I managed to say, quietly. He grinned at me. His eyes traveled down my body. His fingers trailed down my thighs. His thumbs spread the lips of my core, as he examined it. His thumb rubbed my clit slowly. I bit my bottom lip as he stopped his movements. Troy leaned down and kissed my lips firmly as he wrapped his arms around me.

Troy lifted me off the desk and laid me on the couch. He dropped to his knees. I spread my legs for him. One heel resting on the top of the couch. The other planted on the floor. "And The couch, I'll see your legs shaking as you come." He inserted a finger in me. "How does that sound?" He asked quietly.

I put my hands on my breasts, massaging them slowly. "Mmm." I moaned quietly. "It sounds good baby, but I'll think you see something else when you see this couch too." I said quietly, pinching my nipples.

"What's that?" He asked, kissing my inner thigh slowly.

"Your dick in my mouth." I said just before his mouth covered my clit. He flicked it with his tongue. "Fuck." I muttered quietly as he lapped his tongue against my opening. I ran my fingers through his hair. His tongue moved in slow circles against me, I pulled on his hair. I moaned quietly, arching my back. He sucked on my clit firmly, I shut my eyes feeling my legs start to shake. "Fuck baby keep going." I said quietly.

I let out a soft cry as my orgasm washed over me. I ripped his head away from me, sitting up. He got up on the couch and I dropped to my knees in front of him. He lifted his hips and I pulled down his boxers, his erection springing up. I took his penis with both hands, stroking and twisting my hands. I gripped him a little tighter as I stroked. I leaned down sucking on his balls. I ran my tongue on the underside of his penis, I dragged my teeth lightly against the protruding veins.

I swirled my tongue against the tip of his penis before taking him in my mouth. I let him hit the back of my throat before I released him with a pop. A little bit of precum leaked out, I licked it off the tip as he groaned quietly. I slid his penis into my mouth again, I had my hand tightly wrapped around him, stroking as I sucked. "Fuck baby." He mumbled.

I stroked him quickly, looking up at him."I want you to fuck me so hard, I can't even walk straight." I said quietly, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. I bobbed my head up and down quickly. I felt his fingers in my hair, grabbing onto it.

Troy grunted loudly. "Almost there baby." He said. I picked up the pace, stroking him. I took him deep in my mouth and he let out another groan as he released. I slowed down when he was finished. I swallowed and licked the tip of his penis clean. He was still hard. "Get up." He ordered me breathlessly.

I did as I was told and he wrapped his arms around me, knocking me against his desk. He lifted me up lowering me on his penis. I let out a moan as he entered me. He sat down at his desk chair. I rocked my hips against his quickly. "Oh fuck." I moaned quietly against his ear. "so deep." I whispered, sucking on his earlobe.

He fondled my boobs as I rode him slowly. "You're so beautiful sweetheart." He said quietly. I smiled against his neck. "And so wet." He added, causing me to giggle. He was slipping in and out of me easily. His thumb rubbed against my clit as I rode him. I decided to go a little faster and he watched my boobs bounce with me. His hands were planted firmly on my hips.

Troy leaned me back a little, holding my hips guiding me on top of him. "Oh fuck." I moaned, tossing my head back. The angle was perfectly hitting all the right spots. I bounced on top of him as my second orgasm hit me. I dug my nails into his shoulders, convulsing on top of him. I laid my head in his neck, closing my eyes.

After it took a moment to recover and I climbed off him. I bent over, leaning my chest against the desk, my ass in the air. I gripped the sides of his desk, looking over at him. He watched me, stroking himself slowly. He got up and stood behind me. His fingertips ran along my back slowly, I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin. He kissed along my spine, slowly entering me from behind.

I arched my back up wrapping an arm round his neck. He leaned his forehead against mine as he thrusted in and out of me quickly. His hands were holding my waist, his lips met mine. His tongue flicked mine. I held myself up with my other hand. I released his neck, giving him one last kiss before I turned my back to him. He moved the hair from my neck, kissing the back of my neck firmly. "Fuck me Troy." I mumbled, closing my eyes. He started pounding into me quicker. "oh fuck, harder." I gripped the edges of his desk.

He slammed himself into me roughly, groaning. "I'm getting close." He whispered against my neck.

"Me too." I said before I laid against the desk again. I felt like my arms were going to give out any moment. I felt my third orgasm bubble up in me. My walls clenched tightly against him and I let out a cry. Troy groaned from behind me, shooting his hot seed into me. His fingertips dug into my waist, holding himself inside of me.

"Holy shit." Troy muttered as he pulled out of me. I rest my head against his cold desk. "Babe?" He asked, kissing my back.

"I don't know if I can move." I said, laughing quietly, turning to look at him. I tried to stand up straight but I just laid back down.

Troy chuckled. "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom." He kissed my back and spanked my ass before he walked away. I got up after a minute and kicked my heels off. I joined him in the bathroom.

"I never knew you had a shower in here." I said, looking around.

Troy shrugged. "Incase I have a meeting and I smell or just got back from Rocks and I have a meeting and I'm all dusty. I've never really used it though." I smirked at him and turned the shower on. I climbed in, pulling Troy with me. I kissed his lips firmly, sucking on his bottom lip gently. "You just can't get enough, can you?"

I shook my head, rubbing his chest slowly. "No, I can't." I grabbed the bar of soap in the shower and ran it along my body slowly. "But I'll wait until you get home tonight." I kissed his lips again before running the soap along my legs.

Troy smirked at me. "And what's going to happen tonight?" He asked, picking up the shampoo, scrubbing it in his hair. I stood up and Troy reached out touching the tattoo on my chest. He traced the outline of his own initials engraved into my body forever.

His eyes flicked up to me as he continued scrubbing his head. "That was just a little preview baby." I said, winking at him. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. We switched places and he rinsed out his hair. I put shampoo in mine and he used the soap on his body.

"I don't know how anything can top that." He said, standing up after he washed his legs.

"I told you I was going to surprise you. Do you think it would be that hot if I told you in advance?" I asked, switching places again.

Troy shrugged. "Probably not." I finished rinsing out my hair and Troy wrapped his arms around me, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms his neck. "You have no idea how much I love you." He said, kissing my lips gently. "You never cease to amaze me, every single day. I am so lucky to have you as my wife, best friend and mother of my children."

I reached behind me to turn off the water. I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. "I wouldn't be me without you honey." I rest my forehead against his. "We should go clean up your office now. I'm sure it smells like a whole bunch of sex."

Troy chuckled, kissing me one last time before putting me down. I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. Troy did the same as we walked out into his office. I collected my clothes from under his desk, putting them on again. I wrapped the towel around my hair, picking up my phone. I'd been gone for almost two hours now.

I put my phone in my purse and slipped on my heels. I walked back in the bathroom and brushed my hair with a brush I left in my purse. I braided my hair before slipping my brush back in my purse. I walked out into Troy's office. He was fully clothed, putting his things back of his desk. I grabbed some Lysol and sprayed around the room. Troy cleaned his desk and his chair and the couch and we collapsed on it when we were done.

"I should get back to our children." I said, looking over at my husband. "You should get back to work too." I got up and kissed his lips firmly. "I love you, I'll see you at home."

"Let me walk you out." He got up, slipping his shoes back on.

I grabbed my purse and Troy walked out with me. "Bye Jen!" I called as I passed her desk.

"Bye Gabi, see you later." She said with a small smirk. She probably knew what we did, I didn't really care.

Troy wrapped his arms around me in the elevator. He kissed along my neck slowly. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked me.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling away from him. "I can make whatever you want." I said, biting my bottom lip gently.

He chuckled kissing my forehead. "I've been wanting enchiladas."

I smiled, kissing his lips. "Enchiladas, it is." I leaned my head against his chest, he ran his finger along my spine slowly. "I parked around the corner so you wouldn't see my car, so you don't have to walk me."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, smoothing down the back of my skirt. His hands rest on my butt. "Not like I'm doing anything important." He said with a small smirk.

"Shouldn't you be doing something business related? I just took up two hours of your time." I giggled quietly, pushing myself away from his chest. The elevator opened and I walked out the small contraption toward the door. Troy ran after me, taking a hold of my hand. He kissed my fingers gently as he lead me to my car.

I leaned against my door and Troy trapped me in his arms. He leaned down kissing my lips firmly. "I love you sweetheart." I rest my hands on his waist. He leaned in and kissed me again firmly. "I'll see you at home. Give the boys a kiss for me baby."

I smiled up at him, kissing him back. "I love you more. I will. I'll see you later." I hugged him tightly, pulling out my keys. I opened the door and climbed in. Troy leaned down and kissed me again gently. "Be good." He winked at me before closing the door. I started the car and Troy made his way back to his office. I pulled up beside him. "Oh Troy."

He turned his head looking at me. "What'd you forget?" He asked.

"My panties, under your desk." I said, smirking at him before driving away. I looked in the rear view to see him shaking his head. I giggled quietly driving back to Troy's parents to pick up the boys.

Isat in the car, changing back into the jeans I was wearing before. Going commando in jeans was kind of awkward. I got out of the car and pulled my tank down. I walked into the house and was greeted by the boys who were sitting with Pete on the floor.

"Sorry I took so long." I said to Pete when he noticed me. "Hey Boys!" I said, They both crawled over to me. I picked both of them up at the same time. An acquired skill I learned over the past eight months. I gave each of them kisses. "I'll get out of your hair now. Where's Elizabeth?"

Pete shrugged. "She was on the phone with one of her friends when the boys woke up." He took one of the boys off me. "Let me help you."

"Thank you Pete." I said, shifting the child I had in my arms. "ELIZABETH, I'M LEAVING." I bellowed out.

She ran downstairs two minutes later. "I didn't even hear you come back." She kissed each of the boys. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liz, be good." I said, walking towards the door.

"I'm always good sissy!" She called after me.

I laughed quietly, walking to the car. I put Tanner in his car seat. Pete put Cooper in his and I closed the door. I pulled out my purse and handed Pete some money. "Here, for watching the boys."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Gabi. That's for my college fund."

I smiled. "It better be, after your two years is up, there is always a Bolton scholarship waiting for you at U of A or Stanford or UCLA." I said, smiling. "You just have to get accepted."

Pete laughed. "We will see about that."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, getting in the car.

I drove home and took the boys out of the car. I set up a little play area for them so I could go change. I walked back down stairs and Cooper was standing up, holding onto the table. I sat on the couch behind him. "What are you doing Coop?" I asked him. He turned his attention to me and smiled. He dropped to the ground and crawled towards his brother.

Cooper was definitely the more active child. Tanner was very laid back, like Troy. He sat still, watching TV quietly. Cooper was all over the place all the time. He probably inherited my ADHD. I sighed in thought, at least I would have one easy kid.

I pulled out my phone and was looking through e-mails. I would have to start talking to admissions at U of A, UCLA and Stanford about the Bolton Scholarship. Me and Troy decided we would give out three scholarships a year to three people who got accepted into those schools since they were our alma maters. The applicants would apply and write an essay and Troy and I would read together. Since we got so many the first year we decided to narrow it down to the people who really couldn't afford college. Its been successful for the last two years. We'd check up on the students, e-mailing them, making sure everything was going well with them at school.

We had enough money, we wanted to give back to the people who aren't as fortunate as I was. Me especially, since I'm my dad's only child and married to the richest man in New Mexico. It was definitely the least I could do, I wanted to see people succeed.


	14. Autism

**Gabriella's POV**

The last four months seemed to fly by. Before Troy and I even knew it, it was November and the Boy's first birthday. They were both physically normal, growing well as they should but I was getting a little worried when they started to with drawl themselves from their normal activities. Tanner likes to play quietly alone with his favorite plastic Train. Cooper on the other hand was all over the place, he wanted to get into everything all the time. I felt like he was going through his terrible twos early.

He burned himself out all the time and sometimes he had difficulty getting to sleep. When he didn't sleep it caused Tanner not to sleep which made him upset. It was extremely difficult sometimes. Troy would take Tanner out of the room to get him to sleep but he wouldn't until Cooper was asleep and in the same room. I studied psychology and I didn't thoroughly understand what was going on with them.

On the boy's first birthday we just had a little party, mainly family and friends. Mom and Dad flew from wherever they happened to be. Bree and Rob couldn't make it because she had work. Chad was playing in Minnesota and Taylor was taking care of the baby so they couldn't come either. But the Baylor's came and a couple other family friends. It was a good day over all. There were only two tantrums, one from each of the boys. Tanner freaked out when he realized there were a whole bunch of people he didn't recognize in the house. Cooper freaked out when we had to put him to bed, he just wanted to play.

I tried not to psycho-analyze my kids but I knew something wasn't right, with Tanner at least. I know Troy noticed it, he didn't really say anything about it. I wanted to ask him what he thought but I don't know how he would react. Would he deny he didn't think anything was wrong and get mad? I don't even know.

* * *

Cooper, Tanner, Troy and I were laying in our bed. Tanner was reluctantly cuddling with me, he didn't really like to be touchy-feely like he was when he was a little baby. "Tanner, can you say Mama?" I asked, him.

"Mama!" Cooper said proudly.

I giggled quietly. "Not you Coop, I was talking to your brother." I turned back to Tanner who was looking at me, his gaze avoiding my eyes. "Tanner, can you say Mama?" I asked again.

He was silently, looking around the room. I sighed. He was almost a year and a half now. He should be able to say something. "How about Dada?" Troy asked. "Huh, buddy? Can you say Dada?"

"Dada!" Cooper said again, "Dadadada!" He gibbered on.

Tanner remained silent. "I think we should take him to see a specialist." I said, looking at my son.

Troy looked over at me, perking his head up. "Specialist, for what?"

"I think Tanner is autistic." I said quietly, avoiding Troy's gaze.

He was silent for a minute. "Wouldn't they both be autistic? They're identical."

I sighed. "I don't know. That's why I want them to see a specialist." I looked up at him. "Tanner is supposed to be blabbing, and pointing. He doesn't make direct eye contact, all the signs are there Troy." I said, looking down at Tanner. "We can at least have them looked at."

Troy ran his hand over his face. "Okay." He said looking at me.

"Mama!" Cooper screeched. Tanner seemed to be unaffected, he didn't even flinch.

I leaned over and kissed Cooper's forehead. "I love you baby."

"Love mama" Cooper said, smiling. I smiled at him.

I kissed Tanner's forehead. "I love you Tanner." I said quietly. He had a little smile on his face. I hugged him gently, before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked me.

"I'll be right back." I said, before walking down stairs. I found my phone on the counter where I left it earlier. I called the doctor's office and set up an appointment with autism specialist. I told him about the boys and he was intrigued. After I set up the appointment I grabbed a banana and walked upstairs.

I took a bite of it and sat on the bed. "Mmm" Cooper automatically said, climbing off of Troy to come take a bite. I held it out and he took a bite of the banana. I held it out to Tanner and he took a small bite. I held it out to Troy and he took a bite as well. I giggled quietly to myself as I ate the rest of it, throwing away the peel.

"I think it's bed time boys." I said, picking both of them up. I took them to their room and set Tanner in his crib first. He picked up his blanket and put it in his mouth, chewing on the corner of it. I put Cooper in the crib and it took a little while but he fell asleep. I looked over at Tanner and he was asleep as well. I tip-toed out of the room and laid down next to Troy.

"They went down easy?" He asked me. I nodded. "That's good. Cooper is getting a little better."

"He's just going to get worse, they're almost two." I said, cuddling up to Troy. "I'm worried about them."

Troy rubbed my back slowly. "I know you are sweetheart. I am too, they'll be okay I promise."

"What if he is and then he get's bullied and…" I trailed off. "You know how bully's are Troy, I don't want anything to happen to him."

Troy let out a chuckle. "Gabriella. Tanner and Cooper are 18 months old, they're not 14 yet. They're babies." I just stared at him. "I'm not making a joke about it Gabi, I'm just stating the facts. We have years to give them the help they need. They're going to be even more special because if whatever they have."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know, I just worry. I need some Xanax or something."

He kissed the outline of my jaw slowly. "The last thing you need is drugs Gabi." He mumbled, putting his hand on my flat belly. "I love you." I turned my head and he placed his lips on top of mine.

"I love you." I turned on my side to face him. I ran my fingers through his hair. I ran my fingertips along his cheeks slowly. I traced his mustache. "Your mustache is getting long. You're starting to look like an old man."

Troy chuckled. "I am an old man. I want one of those curly ones. That's what I'm aiming for."

I giggled at him, shaking my head. "You cannot be serious."

"I am." He said, smiling. He rubbed his facial hair against my cheek. I squealed quietly and pushed his head away from me. "I just want a kiss." He pouted. I kissed his cheek and rolled over, turning away from him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him, spooning. His hands traveled up my shirt to my boobs.

He unhooked my bra, pulling it off to the best of his ability. I slipped my arms in my shirt to take my bra off. He put it on the ground and wrapped his arms around me again. He nibbled on my ear gently. "Troy." I said, turning over again to face him.

"What's up?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Can you stay home with me again tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at him. "I don't know why I'm feeling extra clingy lately. I'm just tired of being alone with the boys all the time. It's going to be even harder to find somebody to watch them if Tanner is autistic."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. I'll stay home with you. I can work from home. I might need to leave to check on Rocks, but I'll stay home." He kissed my lips gently. "I might just send you out for the day to go relax or something."

I laughed. "Yeah right. I would be even more of a worried mess."

He kissed my lips gently, hugging his arms around me. His lips distracted me from all of the thoughts I was having. "If you don't relax today you'll relax this weekend." Troy murmured.

I blinked up at him. 'Why?"

Troy gave me a small smirk. "Are you really asking me why?"

"Troy. I don't even know what day it is." I said honestly.

He chuckled kissing my lips. "Today is Monday, May 12th. Tomorrow is the thirteenth." He licked his lips. "Need I go on?"

Our anniversary. We were going to Hawaii this weekend. "No." I shook my head, giving him a small smile. "I can't believe it's been two years already." I kissed his lips gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you more Sweetheart." He kissed my forehead, rubbing my arms. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect wife."

I rolled on top of him. "I think around this time next year we should try for baby number three." I suggested biting my lip.

"What?" His eyes bulged out of his head. "You want baby number three already?"

I shrugged. "If we start trying next year and get pregnant; when the baby comes the boys will be three, hopefully potty trained, getting the attention they need, especially if Tanner is Autistic." I rubbed his chest with my fingertips gently. "They'll be hopefully entering preschool or sometime of developmental program to interact with other children except each other."

Troy gave me a small smile. I knew he commended me for trying to talk him into having another baby. I don't know what he would say, so I waited until he spoke. "Bring it up again around this time and I'll see how we feel then."

"That's all I'm asking. Just think about it." I kissed his lips gently. "I set them up an appointment for next Wednesday for a specialist."

He shook his head. "I know you just didn't leave for 15 minutes just to get a banana."

I laughed. "You don't know my life!" I teased. He rolled over, pinning me down. He tickled my sides gently. I squealed quietly trying to grab his hands. "Troy, stop!"

He laughed along with me. "I do know your life Gabriella Katherine Bolton."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pinched his cheeks. "Why are you so handsome?" I asked rhetorically.

"Genetics." He said smirking.

I smirked back at him. "Good thing you're handsome, your beer gut is coming in." I joked, poking at his very toned stomach. "I bet your body fat is above the fifth percentile now."

Troy scoffed at me. "Three percent, just like it was in high school. Thank you very much."

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes, smiling.

He smiled at me and kissed my lips gently. "I'm exhausted."

"Wow, just touching me, wears you out. I guess I'm that good."

My husband rolled off me, laughing. He pulled me against him, closing his eyes. "I love you." He sighed, putting his face in my neck.

"Love you too baby." I slipped out of his arms, turning off the lights. I climbed back into bed, his arms finding their way around my waist again.

* * *

Our anniversary was amazing as well as our weekend get away. One of the best decisions Troy ever made was buying a timeshare in Hawaii. It was so nice getting at least one weekend out of the year alone with my husband. I didn't have to think about the boys; even though I did constantly. They were well taken care of by Troy's parents.

When we got back home we had the boy's appointment on Wednesday. I was nervous, I didn't know how to handle whatever results they gave us. Troy was taking the day off so at least we would get to worry together.

I got the boys ready for the appointment and got them in the car. I got up early to get myself and breakfast ready. Troy was sitting in the car waiting for us. I strapped them in and got in the car next to Troy. I sat back and took a deep breath. "This is it." I said looking over at Troy.

"We're not putting them on medications." Troy said, glancing over at me.

"I completely agree." I said, rubbing the back of his neck gently. I relaxed against the seat. Troy took off towards the hospital. I rubbed my lips together as we all sat quietly on the way to the hospital. Cooper was making a noises but that was normal for Cooper. I looked back at Tanner who was sitting quietly, looking out the window. I sighed quietly. I just want them to be happy and healthy.

When we got to the hospital Troy and I got the Boys out. Tanner cuddled his face against my neck. He was only affectionate towards me. He would cuddle up to Troy but only sometimes, mostly if I wasn't around. Tanner seemed to understand everything I was saying he just didn't really respond that well. He would interact with Cooper if he was sitting down calmly, not running all over the place like he normally would. He liked everything to be scheduled and routine, but in my life living on a schedule was a joke because we were all over the place all the time.

We got the boys checked in and we sat in a room full of doctors, watching how the boys interacted with toys and each other. They asked Troy to leave first, they really didn't notice. I walked out briefly after Troy, Tanner was the first to notice. He was surrounded by doctors and that must have freaked him out because he started wailing.

"I should go get him." I said, walking towards the door.

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just wait until the doctors say so. They're just doing their job Gabi." He said after he pulled me back against his chest.

I frowned, looking from Troy to Tanner who was screaming now. "Look at him. He's so freaked out. He's going to be traumatized."

"He has to learn to calm himself down Gabriella. You've been with him mostly 24/7, just let him do it okay? He'll be fine baby." Troy kissed the back of my neck to calm me down a little. I sighed, leaning my head back against his chest.

The doctors moved away from him and he started to calm down. One of the doctors that were in there sat next to him and was talking to him. Cooper was off in his own little world, playing with the doctors and trying to take all the toys out. He was walking around all over the room, talking. Cooper threw a toy across the room.

Troy started laughing. I looked back at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Cooper is definitely your son." He said, shaking his head, watching the room.

"How does that make him my son?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Because he is crazy, just like you." Troy said, kissing my forehead.

I scoffed "I am not crazy! I'm a little weird but I'm not crazy" I said, elbowing him in the ribs.

Troy chuckled and groaned at the same time. "So worth it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "He totally is my son." Cooper was just the funniest little guy ever.

A couple doctors came out and were asked to follow them in an office. We sat down and Troy held my hand. "Tanner and Cooper are very healthy. Perfect height and weight for their age. Cooper is a rambunctious one, a little excessive but perfectly normal. Tanner on the other hand we are concerned about. He shows signs of understanding but he hasn't pointed or said a word to you?"

"No, no words. When I try to get him to focus on me he doesn't look me directly in the eyes. He sits quietly, playing with his train. He'll only interact with his brother if Cooper is sitting down calmly, which is rare. And He has to be in the same room as Cooper or else he'll freak out." I explained to the doctor.

"There is a wide spectrum of Autism but I'm pretty sure Tanner is autistic." The doctor said. "I'm sure you've suspected this because you brought them in willingly today. All we can do now is get them therapy he needs. He will probably have to stick to a routine. I know life is complicated but its best for him if you have a routine and stick to it."

I looked at Troy who was focused on what the doctor was saying. I sighed. I hated being right. I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. The doctor gave us a list of people who can help Tanner catch up to Cooper. We thanked the doctors and walked back to the boys. We stepped in the room and Tanner automatically stood up and walked over to us. He ran his hand along my jeans slowly. I reached down and picked him up.

"DADA" Cooper screeched, running over to us.

Troy leaned down and chuckled, catching Cooper as he ran into his arms. He picked him up and we walked out to the car. I walked a little slower than Troy and Cooper. I kissed his forehead gently. "Mama's going to get you the help you need, okay?" I said quietly.

"Ma." Tanner said quietly.

I stopped abruptly. "Did you just say mama, baby?" I asked him, tears forming in my eyes.

He nuzzled his cheek against my hair. "Ma." He said again.

I burst out crying, running over to Troy. "Troy! Troy!"

Troy was buckling Cooper in the car seat. His head shot up and he hit the back of his head on the roof of the car. "Ow, Gabi, What?" He turned to me. "What's the matter?" He asked concerned when he saw my tears.

"Watch this." I said, looking down at Tanner who was unfazed by everything that was going on. "Tanner say mama."

"Ma." He said barely loud enough to hear.

"He said mama!" I said, wiping my eyes.

Troy blinked at me. "He just said Ma!" A slow smile spread on his face. "Good job buddy! Now can you say Dada?" Tanner didn't say anything else. He looked down at his hands, watching them. "It was worth a try." Troy said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled brightly as I walked around the car putting Tanner in his car seat. I was so proud of him.

* * *

After that appointment with the specialist Tanner was improving greatly. We had a special teach come help me teach him. It's been a couple months since then and Tanner was still quiet but he was more verbal then before. He said mama, dada, food ( which sounded like 'ood) and Cooper (which sounded like Pooper). Cooper just talks up a storm now. He's still very rambunctious but we've grown to love it.

Their second birthday was coming up and I was so excited for them. Bree, Rob and Macy just moved down here after a lot of discussion. Instead of being a thousand miles away, they lived around the corner. I couldn't be happier seeing my best friend everyday. I also watched Macy since I didn't work. Macy loved the boys and the boys loved Macy. Bree talked Rob into baby number was a couple months pregnant and trying to get some alonetime before baby 2 came since I had to watch Macy last night.

I woke up at looked at the time. It was eight and the kids should be up around 10. Troy already left for work. I hopped in the shower while I still had time. I got out and dressed and I walked down stairs. I cleaned up a bit around the kitchen, we made cookies last night and there was flour everywhere. Once I was finished in the kitchen, I picked up the living room.

I was coming to terms about becoming a stay at home mom. I was a little sad that I didn't have a career but the boys were more important than that. I climbed back up the stairs and checked the boys room. The boys were in their cribs and Macy was on the floor. They were sleeping soundly. I picked up some laundry and Macy stirred awake.

"Auntie?" She asked quietly.

"Good Morning Mace." I said quietly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

I put a couple of shirts in the hamper I was holding. "I'm about to do some laundry. How about you come down stairs with me so we don't wake up the boys?"

"Okay." She said getting up.

She followed me down stairs. "Do you want to watch a movie until the boys wake up?" She nodded, sleepily. "Little Mermaid?" She nodded again. I put the movie in and gave her a blanket to cuddle up with.

I went in the basement to do laundry. I put the clothes in and walked upstairs. Macy was sitting on the couch where I left her. "MAMA!" Cooper's screech rang through the house. I walked upstairs and into the boys room.

"Mama" Tanner said more calmly. They were standing up, trying to get out of their cribs.

"Hey babies." I kissed Tanner, taking him out of the crib first, then did the same to Cooper. I picked them up and walked them down stairs, putting up the baby gate. I set them on the couch next to Macy. "What do you want for breakfast Macy?"

"Eggs" She said, looking up at me. "Please"

I smiled at the little girl. She was so cute. "Of course." I walked in the kitchen and made us some eggs. I turned off the movie after the eggs were done. I set the boys up in their chair, giving them each some eggs. I gave Macy a plate and a fork. I sat down with them eating.

After breakfast we continued the rest of the movie until there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Rob. "Hey Rob." I greeted. "Come in."

"Hey Gab." He kissed my cheek gently. "Where's Macy?"

"She's watching the rest of the Little Mermaid. She's still in her Pajamas, we had a lazy morning." I said, leading him into the living room. "Macy" I sang.

Macy's head shot over to me and she got up. "Daddy!" She ran over to Rob and he picked her up, giving her a hug. "I missed you daddy." She hugged him a little tighter.

"How was your s-e-x-y night?" I asked smirking.

He made a face at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rob said with a small smile. He was lying.

I giggled rolling my eyes. "Yeah, okay. Bree tells me all about your humpdy dumpdy."

"Bye Gabriella." Rob said laughing, walking out of the house.

"Bye Robert, Bye Macy." I called after them, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	15. Christmas

**Troy's POV**

For the boy's second birthday, we had a big bounce house in the yard. They had a cowboy themed birthday. Gabi bought them the coolest cowboy boots and hats. Cooper took his off but Tanner kept his on. He still loved hats. It was a fun day over all. We were exhausted by the time every body left. After the boys had a bath they were knocked out.

Tanner didn't freak out like he did last year on his birthday, they were too busy having fun. It was crazy that the boys were already two years old, Gabi and I were going to be married for three years, and my baby sister was in junior high school. Time was just flying by but I didn't seem to mind because I got to wake up to the love of my life every day.

Today was Christmas. The boys didn't really understand the concept of Christmas yet. I woke up with my beautiful wife in my arms. She was still sleeping. I was so used to getting up early and Gabi got to sleep in everyday. I kissed the back of her neck gently before getting out of bed. I took a shower before getting dressed and going down to my car.

Gabi's present was in the glove box of my truck. Since she was home 24/7 I couldn't hide it in the house without her knowing. The truck was the only place she doesn't go regularly so it was the perfect hiding spot. I grabbed the two presents I had in there and stuck them in my pockets.

I walked in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee before I started breakfast. As I finished breakfast I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I felt two arms wrap around me. "I thought I smelled bacon." Gabi said, smiling at me.

I chuckled as her hands moved under my shirt. "Good Morning to you too, sweetheart." I turned off the stove putting the food on two different plates. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"But you're so warm." She said sleepily, rubbing my stomach. I walked her to the chair where she let go and sat down. I slid a plate in front of her and put mine next to hers. I poured two cups of coffee and give one to her. I sipped the other before sitting down.

We ate quietly, drinking our coffee. Gabi put our plates in the sink before putting the pans in there. She turned on the water to start doing dishes. I turned off the water and picked her up. "No dishes yet." I said, making my way up the stairs.

"We get to go back to sleep?" Gabi asked, smiling.

"Yup." I said putting her down on the bed. We climbed under the blankets and I wrapped my arms around her. Our legs were tangled together and she rested her head against my pillow. "Merry Christmas." I said kissing her lips gently.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas." She said with closed eyes and a smile. "What time is it?"

"8:15" I said before kissing her lips again.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened. "We have a little while before the boys wake up." She said, rubbing my chest slowly. They trailed down my chest, making their way into the shorts I was wearing. Her hands were freezing.

"Your hands are cold." I commented.

"I know, I have to warm them up somehow." She said with a small smirk.

I pulled the blankets up to our neck before kissing her lips firmly. "There, much better." I said, smiling at Gabi. She was too beautiful for words.

She moved her hands around to my hips, her hand knocking against the boxes in my pockets. "What's this?" She asked, pulling her hands out of my shorts. I rolled out of bed away from her. "Where are you going? What's in your pocket?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"Your presents and you cannot open them Gabriella." I said pulling the two boxes out of my pockets. "Don't make me hide them until we open presents because I will."

She smirked at me. "I already know what it is. It's jewelery."

I smirked back at her. "You don't know that. I could have put a whole bunch of condoms in here or a car key." I said raising my eyebrow. "Or they could be empty."

Gabi pouted. "Come back, I'm cold."

"I'm going to hide them down stairs and you cannot open them until we open presents. Okay?" I asked firmly.

She sighed. "Okay. Hurry back." I ran down the stairs and over to the Christmas tree. I hid the boxes in between the branches of pine. I made sure they didn't fall before running back up stairs. I jumped on the bed on top of Gabi. "Ow, that was my boob you just elbowed."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry baby." I leaned down kissing her lips gently. I climbed underneath the blanket and kissed her boob. "All better."

"It was the other one." She said, looking at me.

I kissed her other boob. "Now you can't say it was the other one because you don't have three boobs."

"How do you know?" Gabi asked, giggling.

"Trust me baby, I would know. I've seen you naked from all angles." I winked at her, pulling her closer to me. I slid my hands down her waist, grabbing her butt. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed my lips firmly.

I nibbled on her bottom lip gently. She pulled away from me, pulling my shirt off. She placed hot kisses along my collar bone slowly. "Much better." She pulled away again taking her own shirt off this time. Her breasts bounced slightly as the fell out of the shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were erect, pointing straight at me.

I rolled on top of her, kissing her lips firmly. My hands covered her chest, massaging her breasts slowly. Her small hands rubbed my back slowly. Her tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip. My tongue danced along hers slowly. She pulled my body down closer to hers. Her fingers pried into the waist band of my shorts, pulling them down with my boxers.

I removed my lips from hers, kicking off my shorts and boxers. I kneeled in between her legs, kissing down her stomach slowly. She lifted her legs up and I pulled off her shorts and her panties, throwing them towards the hamper. I grabbed her ankles holding her legs up.

She giggled quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I think we need to stretch before physical activity." I said, smirking.

She laughed at me. "You are so full of it." She tried to get her legs out of my grip. I kissed down her ankle slowly down to her inner thigh.

I leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you beautiful." I whispered against her soft lips. I guided myself into her slowly. She let out a soft moan before pulling down on my neck to meet me with another kiss.

I moved in and out of her slowly, taking my time. Her tongue danced against mine as her fingers got entangled in my hair. I brushed my fingers against her boobs, pinching her nipples gently. A quiet noise vibrated out of the back of her mouth.

I pulled away from the kiss, moving my lips down her neck. I bit down on her neck gently brushing my tongue along the smooth skin of her neck. My lips traveled down further meeting her erected nipples. I ran my tongue along her nipple slowly before taking it into my mouth.

Gabi laid back against her pillow, lifting her hands over her head. She sighed quietly, relaxed against the bed. I moved my lips back to hers, kissing her softly. "You're so beautiful." I said quietly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

She opened her eyes, giving me a small smile. "I love you Troy."

I smiled back at her, kissing her nose down to her lips. "I love you more." Our hips moved together slowly. Her eyes closed again and put her hands on my shoulder blades. I felt the pressure start to build up in me.

"Mmm, Troy." She moaned quietly, lifting her back to a perfect arch. Her nails dug into my skin as her was clenched around me. After a couple more thrusts, the pressure was released into her body and we laid next to each other breathing quietly. Gabi curled up beside me, resting her head on my chest.

I played with her hair, getting my fingers tangled in her beautiful curls. I felt her breathing even and looked down at her and confirmed she fell back asleep. I kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

* * *

"MAMA" I heard one of the twins screech.

"DADA" The other one said.

A slow smile spread on my face. I crawled out of Gabi's grasp, putting a pillow in my place. I went in the bathroom and cleaned myself up before I got redressed quickly. I walked into the boys room and both of them were trying to get out of the crib.

"Merry Christmas Boys." I greeted and both of their eyes lit up. I picked up Tanner first.

"Dada." He said quietly.

"Hey buddy." I gave his cheek a kiss before I picked up his brother. "Hey Coop." I kissed his cheek as well before walking down the stairs with both of them. I put them in their booster chairs and put some food of their trays for them to eat.

I watched them while they ate. "Dada" Cooper said holding out a half chewed piece of pancake.

I chuckled. "You eat it." I said, shaking my head.

"Pooper." Tanner said, giving him a piece of banana. "Nana."

I smiled at my boys. "Very good. You guys are so smart." I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned to look behind me. "Hey baby." I said to my wife who was standing behind me wearing some pajamas.

She walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Hey" She kissed my lips quickly. "Hey big guys!" She said turning to the boys. "Are you excited to open your presents?"

Cooper looked at Gabi, Tanner turned his attention to her but didn't make eye contact. "Toy?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, you get to unwrap toys." She explained.

Cooper squealed and Tanner gave Gabi a small smile. "Toy." Tanner mimicked.

"Good job Tanner." Gabi said ruffling his hair.

Gabi leaned against me as we watched them finished eating. I cleaned up their chairs and Gabi took the boys in the living room. I finished the dishes and walked into the living room to my wife and children. I started passing out presents to Gabi and the boys. I pulled the boxes out of the tree and set them next to me.

"The boy's should go first." I said, rechecking that the last few presents under the tree were for other people. "I'll help Coop." I said, sitting down next to him.

The boys ripped through their presents. The looks on their faces were priceless. I helped them open a couple of toys so they we distracted when Gabi and I opened presents. Gabi put a small box in my lap. "Open." She said smiling.

I unwrapped a little box. I opened it and a key slid out of the box. "What is this?" I asked, picking up the key. It was a car key but it didn't have a brand on it. It was way too big to be a house key.

"Nostalgia… Hold on." Gabi said, picking up the boys. She put them in a pack and play with a couple of their toys. "Come on." She said, holding out her hand.

I looked at her confused and stood up. I held my hand and she lead me outside. "What are we doing?" I asked, looking at Gabi.

"Will you be patient?" Gabi said smiling.

I laughed. "Absolutely not."

We walked around her car and stood in front of her garage. It was connected to the house, I built it so she could put her car in the garage but she never did. "Are you ready?" She asked me. I looked over at her, waiting. "Of course you are." She pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened up her garage door.

I looked at her and she was watching me. I turned to the garage and saw a familiar truck sitting in the garage. A huge grin spread on my face and I looked at my wife in disbelief. "Is this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a little help from your dad. It is the same exact one. Merry Christmas honey." She said smiling at me.

I wrapped my arms around her twirling her around. I kissed her lips firmly. "Thank you. I love you so much." I set her down before running my hand along the bed of the truck. I pulled out the key and unlocked the truck. I climbed in and sat in the drivers seat.

I ran my fingers along the steering wheel. Every memory that rushed back to me had Gabi in it. I leaned back and sighed. Simply amazing. I climbed out of the truck and walked back to Gabi. I kissed her lips gently before she closed the garage. I hugged my arms around her as we walked back into the house.

We took the boys out of the pen and sat back on the couch. "Did you like your present?" Gabi asked, rubbing my knee.

I smiled at her. "Of course, I loved it." I sighed. "I can't top that." I handed her the first box. "Open this first."

She opened the box revealing a pair of large diamond earrings. She smiled at me. "These are gorgeous." She said touching one. She kissed my lips firmly. "Thank you babe."

"Only the best for you sweetheart." I said squeezing her knee. "Here is your second present my love." I handed her the second box.

She took the box from me and opened the box. She let out a little gasp. She pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a ring covered in diamonds on a thin delicate chain. "Troy." She sighed. "Why must you spoil me?" She asked with a small smile.

"You know when we were teenagers your mom was actually right about something." I said, looking at her. She looked up at me, skeptically. "You deserve only the best. I work so hard at everything I do to hopefully be good enough for you. Even after all these years I watch you sleeping in my arms and I can't believe you're my wife."

She sighed. "Troy-"

"It's the way I feel and I can't help it." I said cutting her off. "You deserve everything in the world and I will go to the end of the world until the day that I die to give that to you. I love you so much and I can't figure out how to keep reminding you without having it worn out. I can't imagine my life without you."

Gabi smiled, kissing my lips. "You're speech was cute, did you rehearse it?"

"Moment is ruined." I said chuckling.

She smiled and kissed my lips firmly. "Troy, I couldn't ask for a better husband and father for my kids. You do everything for us and I never doubt that you don't love me because I know you do. You never have to worry about not having me in your life because I'll always be here, whether you like it or not. We're stuck together Bolton."

"That we are Bolton. Look in the ring." I said kissing her lips gently.

She picked up the little ring tilting it in the light. She smiled. "Until Forever."

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later._

"Peyton, Come on baby." Gabi called out to our 13 year old daughter. She was pulling her jacket on, zipping it up. "We're going to be late for your brother's talent show."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." She said looking at us. She ran over to us. "Where's Cooper?"

"Cooper!" I yelled. "Come on, were going to be late!"

"Coming!" He ran down the stairs in his East High basketball sweatshirt. Cooper took after both Gabi and I. He was diagnosed with ADHD like Gabi when he was three. He was always a very hyperactive kid. We put him in as many sports as we could but he, just like me, always stick with basketball.

Peyton Elizabeth Bolton was born on Elizabeth's birthday, three months after the boys turned three years old. Everything about her screamed Gabi: her mannerisms, her voice, her long brown hair. She had hazel eyes, light brown with streaks of blue and green in there. She was the most perfect little girl.

As Tanner got more therapy he began to come out of his shell more. He was very social at school. He and Cooper were still closer than ever. They didn't even want separate rooms. Since Tanner wasn't 'normal' he did get bullied a little bit but Cooper was always right beside him- protecting him. He didn't show an interest in sports like Cooper did. He did, however, take an interest in something else.

Us four got into the car and drove to East High. We got out quickly rushing to the theatre. We found our seats in the 5th row center. I sat down next to my wife holding her hand. Peyton was in the seat next to me and Cooper next to her. Gabi let go of my hand and stood up.

I looked over to see her hugging Bree. "Hey Bolton's." She said, sitting down next to Gabi.

"Hi Auntie!" Peyton said.

Rob, Macy, and their second daughter Jenelle who was born a little after the boys second birthday. Bree finally talked him into having a second kid. Tanner and Jenelle took a liking to each other, we were betting on when they were getting together. "Hey Cupcake." Bree said, walking past me to give Peyton a big hug. "Hey Cooper." She hugged him as well.

"Where's my nick name?" Cooper asked, smirking.

"Your nickname was 'pooper' if I recall correctly." Bree said laughing.

Elizabeth rushed in sitting in the row in front of us. "Hey Guys, I thought I was going to be late." She was followed by her Husband of four years Adam Morgan. Liz met him after she came back from Stanford, she was the accountant for Bolton Construction and Albuquerque Rocks. Adam was a new hire who couldn't find his way to my office so they got to talking and started dating two weeks later.

Adam was holding my first little niece, Harper Emma Morgan. She was almost two now. Liz was almost five months pregnant with my soon-to-be nephew, Colin Maxwell Morgan. It's crazy to think my little sister is all grown up, but she is.

The lights dimmed as the show started. The new drama teacher after Darbus retired walked on the stage. We watched the first half of the talent show. Gabi leaned her head against me and I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Now I'd like to present one of East High's most promising young students, Tanner Bolton." The announcer called. Our very loud cheering section started cheering as Tanner walked on stage. He was a little nervous for being on stage but the teacher made sure the lights blinded him from the crowd.

He took a seat holding his guitar on his leg. Tanner was tall like Cooper and I, he adjusted the microphone. He tapped it gently. "Hello, My name is Tanner Bolton and I'd like to perform a song for you. This song is very special because it's one of the first songs my dad sang to my mom and they've been together- even when they were apart for a long time. I hope someday I could be as happy as them. This song is dedicated to a very special girl. This is for you, Jenelle."

He licked his lips and started strumming his guitar. I looked over at Gabi who was smiling at me. I leaned down kissed her lips gently. She leaned against me and I squeezed her shoulder. Tanners soft voice came on over the microphone.

"I've always been there, every time he lets you down.  
I've caught your falling tears before they hit the ground.  
But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye.  
Well girl, now you've finally made your move  
Now I'm here to make mine.

I wanna be there when you wake up.  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby, there's no mistaking,  
You're the love I wanna be in.

I've kept my feelings under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them, even though it was killing me.  
You can't imagine all the time I spent wishing you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy,  
Baby, for the rest of our lives.

I wanna be there when you wake up.  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby, there's no mistaking,  
You're the love I wanna be in."

A small smile appeared on his face as he plucked at his guitar during his little solo. I don't know how Gabi and I created something as amazing as him. I kissed my wife's fingers gently. I looked over at her, she was watching our son with a proud smile on her face.

Once the last strum of his guitar stopped ringing everybody in the audience stood up cheering. Gabi and I were probably the loudest. After the show was over we were waiting for our superstar to come out from backstage. Tanner came out carrying his guitar, smiling at the ground.

Gabi threw her arms around him first. "You were fantastic baby." She just about squeezed the life out of him.

"Mom" He groaned.

"Sorry, honey." She said, I pulled Gabi back to me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Good job buddy." I said shaking his hand.

"Thanks dad." Tanner said.

Peyton hugged him. "Good Job."

"Thanks Peyton." He said.

He was hugged and congratulating about a hundred times before Jenelle wrapped her arms around him. I held onto my wife as I watched him look someone in to the eyes for the first time. I didn't hear quite what he said but it sure sounded like 'I love you.'

It was confirmed when Jenelle smiled up at him. "I love you too." She said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Looks like you passed your romantic side onto one twin." Gabi said nudging me. "The other one cannot talk to girls to save his life."

"I'm right here mom." Cooper said, offended.

"It's okay Coop. You can live with us as long as you like. You'll always be mommy's baby." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Mom" He groaned.

I chuckled. "Gabi, stop embarrassing them."

"I will always embarrass them." I pulled her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned against me and we watched Tanner and Jenelle talk. "They just like us."

I chuckled. "I know, terrifying isn't it?"

She smiled and shook her head. "They'll be just fine."

* * *

And it's finished! I hoped y'all enjoyed it. I'm sorry Princess Tricia- i had already wrote this before i saw your comment but i might use that for one of my other stories and deticate it to you. You'll just have to wait and find out. ;) Any who, thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I love you guys! There will be a 1shot coming out sometime later this week called 'Single for a Night' then another story should be out sometime next week called 'superstar'. Keep your eyes peeled for those and dont forget to review! :)


End file.
